


Witching Pains

by Kirabaros



Series: Chronicles of Absolution Season 2 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: 2.06. A routine hunt for a witch goes wrong and it leaves Sam, Dean and Angela in a jam. So it's back to the playground as they try to find the reversal spell while trying to stay out of trouble. Easier said than done.
Series: Chronicles of Absolution Season 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1013514
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_Now_

_Devil’s Lake, North Dakota_

“Sonofabitch!” Dean could feel his face turn red as he cursed at their predicament.

“Do you have to swear every time?”

“Shut up Sam. It’s not like nothing’s stopping you from doing it.”

“At least I’m not throwing a temper tantrum like your shoe size.” Sam contorted his features into his bitch face.

“Low blow Sammy considering you look like Angie’s shoe size.”

“That is the stupidest thing ever.”

“Hey, you two stop it. We’re all in the same boat here so let’s try and fix this.”

The two arguing over their situation stopped. The shorter one looked apologetic, almost like a kicked puppy while the taller one was scowling like it was the worst thing ever. They both looked over at the one who spoke but it was the taller one that said, “Speak for yourself, Angie. You’re still near normal height.”

Angela looked at the two boys and had to admit that maybe Dean had a point but she really was in the same boat as they were and she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She looked at Dean who looked just as she remembered at ten years old and he was scowling and muttering curses to make a sailor blush. Sam was approximately the size he was at six and looking miserable with it. Both boys looked like they were in dresses considering that their clothes were man sized. She looked down at her own appearance and she herself was smaller but she was still taller than Dean for a thirteen year old. They really were in a sticky spot.

Looking back at the boys Angela finally replied, “Well, at least one of us can drive the Impala.”

Dean couldn’t help but curse again. “Sonofabitch!”

****

_1 Hour Earlier_

The Impala pulled up near the darkened cabin and came to a halt. Dean killed the engine and looked out at the house. After a bunch of legwork and tapping into Sam’s research brain and Angela smoothing over a few burly guys, they finally found the bitch. The cause of trouble in Devil’s Lake (how much of a coincidence is that?) with people turning up dead was that a witch decided to take up residence in town.

Dean hated witches generally. The only exception was Haley since she actually used her mojo for good. His dislike of witches generally had to do with the fact that they could hex you when you least expected it and it was often a bitch to find a counter curse. He heard a humming sound from the backseat of the car and turned to look at the occupant, “You sure this is the right place Angie?”

“You doubt my mapping skills now?”

“Just making sure.”

“Oh. You watch **way** too many horror flicks,” Angela replied as she leaned forward in the seat to peer out the window. She peered, able to make out the outlines of the cabin in the darkness. She found what she was looking for and replied, “Yep. This is the place.”

“Good,” Dean replied as he got out of the Impala and checked his gun and made sure that he had enough ammunition. “Let’s gank this bitch.”

Sam and Angela were slower getting out and they shared a look. Both knew Dean’s dislike of witches especially since the one before Christmas narrowly missed him with a hex that would have probably killed him. Then came Christmas and the issue with the pagan gods.

Sam was still missing a fingernail from that and the short hairs finally grew long enough to blend in with the rest of Angela’s hair. The cuts both boys suffered were healing and minor at best. Now that the New Year had come and gone, it was back to business. Angela took the lead resting a hand on her hip where her chakram was. She said softly, “Dean, slow down. This one is bad news.”

“Come on Angie,” Dean countered, “I know what I’m doing.”

Angela said nothing except for a slight ‘oh well’ look that mirrored Sam’s. She went in the direction that Dean signaled her to go in. They were going to try a pincer effect and box the witch in. Angela had mentioned it and so did Sam the danger about that but hey Dean wanted to drive the bus on this one. She glanced at her watch while vaguely thinking how pleased Dean would be to see her actually use the gift he gave her. It was late but night time was often the best time to go after the supernatural.

She went towards the back and slowly pulled out the Beretta she selected. She could see exceptionally well in the dark which was why Dean suggested she sneak in from behind. It was an advantage and it was a valid point. She could run with that logic even if she totally didn’t buy it. That left Sam and Dean to take on from the front.

The back entrance was just as dark and slowly and quietly, Angela reached for the door handle and pulled the door open. Holding her gun up as she had been trained to do, she moved slowly and surely through the cabin. It was fairly large but there was stuff everywhere.

Angela paused when she heard a noise. It was a voice, a human voice and it was saying something. Listening closely, she could make out that the witch was performing a spell. She could also make out that the boys were having trouble getting in. Maybe she could distract the witch just a little bit. However the spell chant was interesting and it was curiosity that drew her closer.

The witch was standing in front of an altar of some sort. The only light was the glow of candles glowing on the various holders. Still it was dark enough for Angela to take refuge and listen in. She was familiar with certain spells and chants and this sounded familiar. Well at least the language of it did. She moved to watch the witch and tried to see what she was actually doing.

One of the benefits of being skilled with healing is being familiar with herbs and plants. Angela had a working encyclopedia of all known herbs and their properties as well as recipes of known potions and stuff like that as well as a few results of her own experimentation. So it was easy to pick out the herbs the witch was using by the smell and from the smell of things (no pun intended) the witch was using copal. Interesting.

“Well are you going to shoot me or aren’t you.”

Angela didn’t reply at first. It was true that she had her gun pointed out at the witch but that was more out of an instinct. She was surprised that she could be heard at all. She could make out the trouble that the boys were having so maybe that was what the witch heard. She remained quiet intending to watch.

The witch didn’t turn but she said, “I know you are there behind me. You are here to kill me for the things that I have done in this town.”

Realizing that the jig was up, Angela came out of her corner but she didn’t lower her weapon. She replied, “So you admit to killing people?”

“That among other things, Hunter,” the witch replied. “It’s been a long time since I’ve attracted the notice of your kind.”

“Then you must be really good at hiding.”

The witch gave a short laugh as she continued to manipulate something with her hands. She replied, “One gets to be like that when they have time in the world. You seem to know of such things.”

“Maybe,” Angela replied. “Time and practice usually work that out too.”

“You speak words that ring truth but they hold little in terms of information. Most hunters tend to tell more even when they try to bluff. You are different. You have secrets and you have practice keeping them.”

“Everyone has secrets and the reasons vary… much like the reasons for killing someone.”

The witch made a humming sound, “Always back to that. That tells me you are a determined one. You probably had to grow up before your time. You learned discipline. They are good qualities for you.”

Angela felt like she was being read like an open book. It was disconcerting to find that there was someone who could read people as well as she could by what was said and not said. It was also appealing since she had to admit that she liked a good challenge every now and then. “Discipline is a necessity in my line of work.”

“Ah yes, the heart,” the witch replied. She then said, “You two boys can come on out. It’s not like you are quiet about entering the premises of old ladies.” She continued what she was doing not letting the thumps and the near silent cursing that was coming into the room.

Dean stumbled out nearly cursing and was followed by Sam. Like Angela, they didn’t lower their weapons. After all they were dealing with a witch. Dean of course had to reply, “I would hardly call you an old lady given what you have been doing.”

“And I was just discussing that with your friend here.” The witch turned to give a friendly glance but it was difficult to see since the candlelight produced shadows. “She is a very interesting conversationalist and one that would do well in other areas besides this job. Now you were saying something about my activities. Yes, those were necessary.”

“Killing people is not a necessity, especially with these,” Dean replied as he tossed the hex bag at the witch.

It landed near her with a soft thud and was close enough for her to glance down at it. She then chuckled and replied, “Yes these are deadly and I say they were rightly deserved. Now if you wish to kill me, I won’t stop you from trying. I am tired of evading your kind. The last few decades have been the worse than the century combined.” The witch turned to face the trio. Her eyes lighted on Dean, “Before you do anything, may I ask you something?”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to ask a damn thing,” Dean replied as he looked at the witch.

“I am in a position since I am the witch and you are merely a bug that will eventually become squashed,” the witch replied as her voice became a bit harsh. She reacted the moment Dean brought up his gun and she flung him away like he was a rag doll and rounded in on the others.

Angela knew that there were certain things you didn’t do and that was continue to mess with a witch who knew how to play with bugs. It wasn’t fun either when she found herself sailing over a waist high bookcase, knocking the stuff on top off and it crashed down on her after landing hard on the ground. She could hear Sam and Dean grunt as she pulled herself up. She was aware of a sharp pain on her forehead and figured she got cut.

She saw the witch standing up and she was holding the concoction in a bowl. She was looking at Sam and Dean and Angela got the feeling that things were not going to go well. She hauled herself up even though she felt like she had been pushed in front of the Impala. She said, “Wait. You said they deserved it. What did you mean?” She hoped to distract the witch enough so as to convince her to let the boys go or something. She felt like she wasn’t thinking straight.

“Call it retribution,” the witch replied. “I pay a visit and those deserving punishment get it. Tis a shame that murderers met the same end. But that is not all I do.”

“I figured as much,” Angela replied as she steadied herself on the bookcase. She had no idea where her gun was now so she would have to improvise. “Copal is incense and used in rituals but I never heard of it being used in spell work.”

“Angie,” Dean hissed.

“You need to learn manners,” the witch replied. “You come in here like rabble rousing children and yet only one of you is capable of exerting any type of manners.” She looked at Angela who was probing her head tentatively with a finger. “You are right in the use of copal. A very nice trick I learned from another who has more of a head for theory.”

“So we should go to him for a lesson then?” Dean let out. He was struggling to get up from where he had fallen and he glanced over at Sam to make sure that he was okay.

“So rude,” the witch raised her hand when she was halted by someone saying something. She turned to see Angela holding her chakram in a threatening manner. The witch replied, “So you tend to defend this rude child?”

“We are a team. We look out for each other,” Angela replied as she held her chakram ready. “Now maybe we can end this peaceably enough to straighten things out.”

The witch just smiled, “My, my, my, such naïveté of children. I don’t think so.” She then finished the spell she had been working on.

It was too late to do anything but since Angela was quick, she threw her chakram at what she had targeted. It severed the light fixture just as the witch finished the spell and it the whole thing crashed down on the witch. Angela caught her weapon as she watched the blood seep out from the witch. She could tell that the witch was dead but as to what the spell was, she could only hope that it wasn’t anything drastic.

Angela walked over to where the witch had been reading and working. She found a leather-bound book lying open and she peered at the writing. She could make out a few of the words but it was something that would take some time to look at. Using a piece of wood, she flipped the thing shut and looked at the contents on the table.

This witch was unconventional at best. There were herbs that Angela wouldn’t have considered mixing together. What drew her interest though was a bowl full of innocuous objects. Well they appeared that way until she took a look and found some things that rang alarm bells in her already aching head. She was about to say something when she heard something like a pop.

****

_Present_

“This isn’t right. Angie you should’ve ganked her ass when you had the chance,” Dean let out, still upset that he was stuck inside a ten year old body. At least his memories were that of his 27 year old self and he could remember all the swear words that he ever learned.

Sam was trying to placate his brother though it wasn’t easy since he was six… well his body was. He said, “Dean, calm down.”

“I am calm! Sam we’re freaking kids! The witch bitch turned us into kids!”

Angela studied the scene as she pinched the bridge of her nose. They were in a sticky spot and it was obvious that they were going to need help. She managed to get her voice to cut through Dean’s temper tantrum, “Dean, Sam, please. There is a way to fix this.”

Dean turned on her, “Really? Maybe if you’d have shot your gun instead of your mouth. I would be normal height and you and Sam would be freakishly huge having a cold beer. Did vacation rot your brain?”

“Dean that is unfair,” Sam piped up glaring at his older brother, putting his hands on his hips even though the shirt sleeves covered them completely. “You know witches can be volatile.”

“Says the six year old prodigy,” Dean retorted crossing his arms over his chest, his own shirt sleeves covering his hands.

“You’re being unfair Dean. You know Angie doesn’t do things to be stupid,” Sam tried reasoning with his brother though he had this overwhelming urge at the moment to just forget reason and lash out at his brother. Mostly just tackle and beat him to the ground.

“Right and I am sure they were trading cookie recipes,” Dean retorted inadvertently mentioning the word cookies. He knew that Sam lost the taste for them since Jessica died and refrained from picking up the quick bake ones when they were on the road. He was just mad still and he couldn’t understand why he couldn’t just stop and couldn’t help it except he wanted to get Sam pissed. He didn’t expect the reaction from Sam though. He was actually prepared for the bitch face or even a glare and stomping off in anger.

Sam couldn’t help it and he didn’t know why. He felt a big fat tear slide out of his eye and he made to rub it away. He replied, “Do you have to be an ass you jerk?”

Angela finally intervened since she knew that everyone’s nerves were shot and she felt like she was in hell. She said, “Dean, you stop your screaming and temper tantrum before I put you over my knee and give what is coming to you.” She looked at Dean square in the eye.

Dean knew he was already in trouble since Sam was trying to stop the tears from falling and he was still pissed at the situation. He couldn’t help it and retorted, “You and what army?”

Angela was amused at the whole thing but also annoyed. The emotions were out of control and someone needed to maintain some form of order. In response, she let a bit of her power flow and her eyes glowed. She replied, “You know what I am capable of.”

Dean managed to back down. He realized that while he wasn’t scared of Angela, he was scared that the height difference was so drastic. That was the scary thing. He was used to being the tough and older brother and while he was once again bigger than Sam, Angela was a reminder that there were bigger and scarier things out there now that they were like this. He felt his anger die away and he got control of himself to say, “Sorry Angie. I was just pissed that the witch got us.”

Angela gave a slight nod and her power receded. One crisis averted. Now she had another to deal with and that was Sam. She didn’t have to do anything though. Dean went to his brother and apologized for being an ass. Sam managed to stop the tears and give a hug to his brother before giving him a good natured punch on the shoulder and said, “Jerk.”

Dean gave a gentler one back since Sam was in a smaller body and replied, “Bitch.”

Angela gave a slight smile and said, “Now that is settled. Let’s just figure out what to do.”

“We’re gonna need some help on this,” Dean said in a calm voice now that he felt in control of his emotions. “Maybe we can go to Bobby’s. We’re not that far and my baby can eat up the miles like it was nothing.” He grinned to show his pride.

“Dean, you can’t drive,” Sam pointed out. When Dean looked at him, Sam motioned for him to hand the keys over to Angela. When Dean paused Sam added, “Come on Dean. You’ve let her drive before and she is the only one tall enough to reach the pedals.”

“Fine,” Dean replied as he bent over to start digging through his jean’s pockets for the keys. Finding them he tossed them over to Angela who caught them after she picked up the book the witch left behind. “Okay. Anything else?”

Angela surveyed the boys and then the cabin. They would need to take a few things, probably the concoction the witch made that turned them into kids. The book definitely would go and whatever was left on the altar. Bobby could help her sort them out. She then looked at the boys. With all the emotions that were shooting everywhere, she was surprised that they hadn’t moved from where they had been changed. Then again if they had, they would have tripped over jeans, jackets and shoes. As it were, they looked like they were wearing nightgowns though if she were to mention that to Dean, he would start up again. She definitely needed to take them shopping.

Angela made a mental list and said the first thing that came to mind, “You two, fold your clothes but leave the shirts on.”

Dean looked at Angela like she was nuts. Sam just started folding his jeans up as neatly as he could for his side. Dean replied, “Seriously?”

Angela started looking for a bag or something to put the stuff from the spell in. She looked at Dean and replied, “Can you humor me Dean? I need to collect this stuff. We might be able to find clues to its reversal in it. Besides it will give you something to do while I load the car up. I still can walk around in my clothes right now.”

Dean had to admit that she had a point. He looked down at his shirt and realized that he looked ridiculous. He started picking up his over shirt and started folding it, wondering how in the hell he was going to fold something so big.

Angela was right in that it kept the boys occupied while she packed up the stuff the witch used. She also took the opportunity to raid the witch’s cupboard so to speak. She found some rare ingredients and felt that it wouldn’t hurt to take them since the counter spell could require one or two of those items. She wouldn’t know until she and Bobby looked at the journal and found the spell. She loaded the last of the bags into the Impala. Luckily they still had the motel rooms.

When she came back, she found the boys standing next to two semi neat piles of clothing and they were still wearing their t-shirts. That was a good thing. She said, “Nice job.” She made to pick up Sam’s pile.

It was snatched and Sam said, “I got it.” To prove it, he started walking towards the door.

Angela couldn’t help but give a chuckle. She looked at Dean and gave a slight shake of her head and he picked up his clothes and followed his brother. Angela went last to make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. She had buried the witch in the woods while she was making her search. If anyone came up here, they could say wild animals or something. It was unsettling to leave under these circumstances but since she was the eldest of the three both technically and visually, she had to look out for the boys more so now that they were not their normal size.

She opened the back door to the Impala and let them put their clothes in. They wouldn’t be in the piles by the time they got back but that wouldn’t matter. She held her breath waiting to see if the brothers were going to argue over who got to ride shotgun and who got to be in the back.

That didn’t happen though. Rather both boys climbed into the front seat, Dean next to the window and then Sam in the middle. She raised her brow a bit as she got in last. Thank the Creator she could reach the pedals of the car otherwise they would have been screwed. She started the engine and turned the car to head back to the motel. She gave her plan along the way, “Okay so we’ll call it a night and in the morning we’ll head to Bobby’s.” She glanced at them as they looked at her. She added, “That is after we get a change in wardrobe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a brand new episode of Chronicles and it looks like our hero trio is having witch trouble. What happens next? Stay tuned for more of Witching Pains...


	2. Chapter 2

“Angie, I’m starving,” Dean called over as he waited while Angela was waiting for Sam to come out of the dressing room.

Sam’s voice came through the door slightly muffled, “You ate breakfast already, Dean.”

Dean stuck his tongue out even though Sam couldn’t see him as he stood in his new jeans, t-shirt, jacket and shoes. He liked the clothes since Angela had good taste; well that and she threatened to get him something like Spongebob if he didn’t behave. He didn’t really like the shoes but it was the best they could do with the hustle money that Angela had gotten at two in the morning from a local bar. To Dean they looked like PF flyers. “Angie can we get something?”

Angela had been waiting for Sam to come out while standing in the clothes she had bought for herself. Even though she could still wear what she had been wearing, she looked, as Dean put it, like a pregnant teen. She wasn’t insulted but she had to stop a potential fistfight before it broke out between the boys. Now she was wearing army green cargo pants complete with a dark long sleeved shirt with a hood and over that was a grey shirt. It made her look like any other school kid in middle school. The shoes she picked were the kind people used for hiking.

She had her hands crossed over her chest, a little self-conscious at the fact that she was like how she was when she really was thirteen. It didn’t help that the shirts really defined her figure. She turned to look at Dean and replied, “We’ll get something as soon as we find something for Sam.”

“Man you are bossy,” Dean muttered as he amused himself by looking at a backpack that had Batman on it. “Cool Batman.”

Angela replied, “I am older than you.” She then turned back and called, “You done Sam?”

They were lucky to find clothes that wouldn’t embarrass the boys in a mom and pop clothing store. They were even luckier that the owner was agreeable to them wearing their new clothes right out of the store and she paid for them as they were selected. It annoyed Dean at the moment but he got her back by making up the story that they had lost pretty much everything in a fire and they were on their way to their Uncle Bobby’s who was willing to take them in.

It helped that Sam was giving a slight puppy face after being given an elbow by Dean. The lady bought it and helped in their selection and said that they could wear the clothes. It also helped that she was an older lady and thought it sweet that the boys’ older sister was doing their best to take care of them. Angela had to hand it to Dean for his inventiveness and it worked considering she still had the healing cut on her forehead. The old lady had commented on it and gave her sympathies.

At that moment, Sam opened the door and walked out. He was dressed in jeans, similar shoes as Dean and he was wearing a plain grey t-shirt and over it was a little black hoodie. The hoodie was a little bit big but it wasn’t going to interfere with his use of his hands. He looked up at Angela and asked, “Okay?”

Angela took a moment to look. For the most part both boys looked like mini versions of their larger selves. The only exception was the shoes but that was a moot issue. She gave a smile and replied, “Looks fine to me but what do you think? You like them?”

Sam looked down at what they found. It was better than nothing and it did feel like he was in his usual clothes. They were just smaller. He looked back up and said, “This is fine.”

“Okay then,” Angela replied and she walked up to the lady and said, “In addition to the unmentionables and the others, we’ll take those,” she pointed at Sam. She then saw Dean looking at the Batman backpack. An idea came to her and she walked over to the rack and tugged Sam to follow. She picked up the Batman pack and a basic black one and then indicated for Sam to pick one. Once he selected, she put them on the counter and finished, “And we’ll take these.”

The owner smiled through her spectacles as she rang up the items. “Alright that will be fifty one dollars and thirty eight cents.”

Angela dug into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She peered into the wallet and looked through the pocket at the night’s hustle money. She had her own money but that was for emergencies. She had enough and she could always hustle some more. She pulled out three twenties and handed them over to the lady. “Here you go.”

The lady smiled and made the change. As she handed it back, she noticed Angela’s necklace and commented, “That’s a pretty necklace.”

“Thank you,” Angela replied as she made a self-conscious touch to her necklace. She took the bags and herded the boys back out to the Impala.

It was about half an hour later and they were sitting outside the car having a bite to eat. The boys were sitting on the hood and Angela was leaning against the car when her cell phone rang. Finishing chewing on the French fry that she stole from Dean, she pulled it out of her pants pocket and answered, “Bobby?”

_Have you gone on an extended vacation? I’ve been trying to reach you for hours._

The volume was up enough for the boys to hear. Angela replied, “Don’t get your panties in a twist Bobby. We’ve been busy. It’s called hunting.”

_Don’t sass me girl. So how was the hunt?_

Angela glanced at Sam and then Dean. She then replied, “Um… it went well.”

_I can tell there is a ‘but’ in there. What happened? Did those idjits let you do something stupid again?_

Angela rolled her eyes at that. However it was Dean who said in a sing song tone, “Ooo you’re in trouble with Bobby.”

_Who was that?_

“That would be Dean,” Angela replied.

_Why does he sound like he is ten?_

“That’s because he is,” Angels replied. She could hear Bobby grumble on the other end. She gave a wry smile because she knew the usual thoughts were going through his mind along with a bunch of names that he would have waiting for them. She explained, “It was a witch Bobby. She… hexed us.”

_All three of you?_

“Pretty much Bobby,” Dean said with a mouth full of food.

“Dean, can you swallow before you speak? That’s gross,” Sam entered as he gave Dean a slight punch. He stuck his tongue out at his brother when Dean swallowed and stuck out his tongue. He was aware that it was childish but he couldn’t help it. It seemed like the right response and a lot better than punching Dean in the face.

Angela waved her hand to stop them from getting into a fight. “Boys.” She then focused on the phone call. “Bobby we could really use some help. I have everything that the witch may have used and we’re on our way to your place.”

_And how are ya gonna get here?_

“Angie’s driving Bobby,” Dean yelled. “She doesn’t have a bad rack for a gigantor thirteen year old.”

Dean didn’t get a chance to say anything else since Sam leaned over and started wrestling with Dean. He was also giving punches that really didn’t make a difference but they were effective at distracting Dean. Their movements knocked over what was left of their lunch and luckily Angela managed to catch anything before it spilled on the Impala. She almost dropped the phone in the process but in combination with her telekinetic ability, she was able to avoid any damage to the baby. However the boys were another story.

Sam growled, “Take it back Dean.”

“Take what back Sammy? It was a compliment and you know it.”

“Don’t make fun of Angie like that.”

“She knows that I’m making a compliment Sammy. You need to learn to tell the difference.”

“Take it back.”

“Hell no.”

The boys continued to wrestle on the hood of the Impala. They were actually rolling on the hood. They were engaged in a childlike version of wrestling and it would have been comical but it was serious since they were rolling towards the edge of the hood. They rolled off in the middle of their match and would have hit the pavement hard had it not been for a pair of arms that grabbed the both of them. The only sound the heard was a feminine grunt and the pair of arms released them.

Sam looked up at Dean and then moved his head around. He was aware that he was lying on top of someone and they were moaning slightly. He looked around as he pushed Dean off. He realized that he was on top of someone. He tried to get up but slipped when he put his hand on the person’s stomach and was hindered by Dean trying to do the same thing.

“Boy I had forgotten what a handful you two were at that age,” Angela said, deep breaths coming from her chest. “Sam, you can get off now. Otherwise I will begin to think that I am back in my time and wearing a corset.”

“Sorry Angie,” Sam replied looking like a kicked puppy. “Dean shouldn’t have said that about you.”

“Hey it was a compliment,” Dean complained.

Angela just took a deep breath as she continued to lie on the pavement. She looked over and saw where the phone had fallen and it was still on. She gave a slight yell, “We’re on the way Bobby. Don’t wait up.”

“You okay Angie?” Sam was kneeling next to Angela.

Angela looked up and finally propped herself up on her elbows. She looked at the boys who were eyeing her. Dean was looking concerned and San had the kicked puppy look. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and said, “I’m fine Sam. You know Dean just teases me. No harm no foul.” She then reached out with both hands and ruffled each of the boy’s hair.

“Hey, watch the hair,” Dean replied in a teasing tone. He was rewarded with a pinch to his cheek. “Hey!”

“Either the hair or the cheek Dean,” Angela replied. She got to her feet and dusted herself off. This was going to be a lot of work. She picked up the phone and made sure that it was done. Bobby got the hint that they were coming and he could call. “Come on. We better hit the road if we are going to make it to Bobby’s and fix this.”

As she herded the boys into the car with their drinks (kid’s cups of course) Angela got the feeling that they were being watched. She paused and looked around the area. There really was no one around but it was a nagging feeling that wouldn’t go away. She gave a tentative sniff and she had to exert great control not to react. It was better to let them think she wasn’t paying attention. However this was going to complicate things greatly. She got into the car and started the engine. She turned the radio on and tuned it in to a station much to Dean grumbling slightly that it wasn’t classic. Glancing in the rear view mirror, she gave a final check before turning the Impala towards the road and headed towards the highway.

****

Normally he would have had one of his underlings do this but Crowley was interested in why Absolution hadn’t been talking to him lately. Certainly she took his calls and hell she even met him once or twice just to say she wasn’t interested in what he had to offer. Then she stopped talking to him and stopped taking his calls and he wanted to know why.

What he found though was rather interesting. It seemed that she was made a babysitter and she did look a little different. In fact she looked a little younger. Crowley felt an inward sense of jealousy that she may have made a deal to take years off her appearance. Then again she had been a bit adamant about not making a deal.

The two boys were a mystery since the car was that monstrosity that the Winchesters drove. Then he heard their names. Crowley had taken a second look and he realized who they really were. It was like the demon Christmas had come for him. So they had a little witch problem.

He had to admit that it was rather natural of her to take control of them. She seemed to have filled the role of babysitter quite well. He was amused when he observed them shopping for clothes and how she managed them. The best was when the boys started fighting and she went about trying to keep the car from being messed up.

Crowley had to wonder if she was just as insane as Dean Winchester when it came to that car. He watched as she dove for the boys and caught them as they fell off the hood of the car. All he could see was opportunity.

Crowley knew that she wouldn’t do a deal to fix things. Even if he made the offer of a deal that was acceptable to her and terrible to him, she wouldn’t even take that. While she had no qualms talking to his kind, she drew a line when it came to the crossroad deals. He had yet to see though what she would do when she was desperate. Knowing her, she was probably going to find a witch, maybe the Celtic one that the Winchester boys had hung with.

It was sickening to watch Absolution rub the heads of the boys. Crowley usually was amused by how she protected the boys. The displays of affection though… It was not something he could stand simply because he had seen what she was capable of. Still it could be used to an advantage. He could play on that and maybe she would acquiesce into breaking her own rules and make a deal and one that would benefit them both.

Carla had been right in not accepting Absolution’s offer of her soul. Even Crowley knew that was bad for business. Absolution’s soul for a life; a tantalizing trade indeed since she was well known within their world. They may not know her face but the reputation went around and for those who knew what she was supposed to be… it was like trying to be the highest bidder. Then there were the competitors.

It was toeing the line in trying to make it so that Absolution was his bitch. However, Crowley knew that by having her work for him; it would kill her but it was not as bad as selling her soul. It would be a delicate business but he was willing to see if it would work. First things first and that was to catch her attention.

He knew he had it the moment she paused and gave that small sniff. Oh yes Crowley knew about her ability to distinguish demons from human. He managed to bribe a minion of the spoiled princess of hell and found out exactly the history between Absolution and her. The details were something that provided rich reading material for weeks. It was a nice commission for Absolution since he was sure that she would do almost anything to prevent him from mentioning it to the Winchesters.

Now that she had his scent, Crowley could anticipate a call. He would be waiting for the phone call since he knew that she wasn’t going to bother with a summoning ritual. He was going to have some fun with her.

****

The diner was out in the middle of nowhere. It was perfect to remain anonymous and that was the way Nick liked it. He preferred places where people didn’t ask you for a last name and just assumed you were a tumbleweed in the wind. No one gave you a second thought unless you made a big deal of it. That kind of thing could bring you trouble even if you weren’t looking for it.

He was heading towards nowhere, preferring to work his way through the country. That was until he found a place where he could settle down and actually be free. Then maybe they would leave him alone. He glanced down to make sure that his duffle was still by his feet. Everything he owned was in that bag. It had the tools of his trade as well as means of keeping one step ahead of the hot bloods that he had been avoiding most of his adult life. He had become adept at sniffing them out and enabled him the ability to staying at the forefront. Yep, he could sniff them out.

Nick was on his second cup of coffee when they came in. He sensed it the moment he heard the bell of the diner door open. It was instinct to stiffen but experience had long trained him not to react to the trickle that went down his spine. Part of the game of survival was to play the role of a regular patron and see if they would pass him up. When he glanced over to see who it was that entered, it surprised him.

He sensed nothing from the girl but there was something about her. She appeared to be about in her teens given the type of clothing she was wearing and her dark hair had been pulled back into a pony tail. The boys though were a different story and it perplexed him.

Nick knew that he would have to be careful. To watch kids with interest was to paint a sign that said ‘I’m a pervert and you can arrest me’. He turned his attention to the dinner special that he ordered and took a bite of what the diner called meatloaf. He had a tough stomach and could take it. He had been taking it for a long time.

“Hey Angie, can we get pie?”

Nick managed to maneuver himself to a position to observe the boys without being noticed. There were two of them and if he could venture a guess, they were brothers. It was evident how they acted around each other, the older one teasing his brother and ruffling his hair while the younger one retaliated by trying to do the same to his brother. Both were wearing backpacks as they flanked the girl and they weren’t too unruly since once warning glance from her had them quiet down. She said, “That depends, Dean. Just behave and we’ll see.”

Nick watched as the three sat in a booth and began to peruse the menu. The order was made quickly until the waitress asked for what they wanted to drink. The girl said iced tea, the younger one said water but the older one said, “Hey gorgeous, I’ll have a beer.”

The waitress began laughing at that. She said, “You’re cute honey. How about some milk?”

Nick observed how the younger brother and the girl were trying hard not to laugh. Finally the one named Dean replied, “Coke.”

The waitress laughed as she wrote the order. She said, “You are a charmer,” before she left.

Dean was glaring at his brother and the girl. Finally the girl said, “Well you still have the charm Dean. Just not the way you wanted.”

“Sammy is better with the little kid cuteness.”

Nick watched as they exchanged words until the food arrived. He found it strange that the younger brother ordered the limp chicken salad while his brother had a cheeseburger. The girl was eating a turkey sandwich served with fruit. Out of the three of them, Dean’s choice of a meal was typical of a kid. They other two were similar to adults going on a health fetish. What kid actually ate a salad? It was curious.

Nick turned to get another cup of coffee and pretended to read the newspaper that he had picked up. He had to know more about the boys since they were the ones that piqued his interest. The girl did too but he sensed that she was not like the boys but appeared to be a non-threat. He flipped the page to read an article about some mysterious things going on in a town not too far away. He had an idea what it was from reading the description but he wasn’t going t make bones about it. He was trying to keep a low profile.

“Ya know the backpack idea was a good one Angie.”

Nick glanced over to see the one with shaggy hair, Sammy, pull out a laptop and put it on the table. His brother was talking while trying to chew the bite he had taken. Sammy said, “Dude, do you have to do that?”

Nick couldn’t help but smile at the faces the two pulled. The girl looked amused as she played referee. The kicker was when she said, “Dean, you better behave and eat those vegetables that came with your plate… or no pie.” She had narrowed her eyes in a teasing manner.

It was comical as Dean scowled at her and stuck his tongue out before taking a shovelful of peas and carrots and stuffing it in his mouth. He actually did finish and when the waitress came back, the girl ordered pie with plenty of whipped cream for all three of them. It was when they were chewing on their pie that the discussion they were having turned to all too familiar territory for Nick.

Sammy was saying, “Angie, I was looking up counter curses and I think that the one the witch used was more of a homemade version.”

“No duh Sam. And I though you were the college geek here,” Dean replied. “What I’m more worried about is how we are supposed to do our jobs looking like this. Well Angie shouldn’t have a problem. And shut up Sam. I was just saying that out of the three of us, Angie is the only one that looks like she can take out a wendigo without breaking a sweat even if she does look a little smaller than usual.”

“Thank you for the compliment Dean,” the girl replied. “As to our day job… we might want to hold off on that until we find a solution.”

“Come on Angie, it’s our job to do what we do.”

Nick had to admit that they were doing a pretty good job covering up what their day job was. He also figured out the mystery behind it their behaviors and mannerisms. It explained a lot but it was very interesting and right away Nick knew that he should stay away. Yet the nature of what was up with the trio sitting in that booth was too tantalizing to just leave alone.

To stay as long as possible, Nick ordered a slice of pie as well. He listened as the three of them talked back and forth, with some minor name calling. To anyone else, it would seem a little dysfunctional with all the name calling and sometimes a swear word inserted here and there. Nick though could see that it was just part of the relationship the three had. He could tell that they were close. He could also see that the relationship between the boys and the girl differed as it fit with their personalities.

It certainly was entertainment to see the one named Dean try to flirt with the waitress and all he got was laughter at his expense. At least Nick was able to gauge that the boys were not like the others. The girl, he was curious about since she was different. This definitely was something to pursue. He waited until they left the diner and jump into their car which he found to be a beauty before getting up and paying his bill.

Nick walked out to where he parked his bike. It appeared old but she ran good and got him where he needed to go. He turned her nose in the direction the car had taken and took off down the highway. It was probably foolish but maybe he might be able to do something even though they were hunters. Yet he had a good feeling about it. So he was heading towards Sioux Falls, South Dakota and to this Bobby Singer.


	3. Chapter 3

Very little could surprise Bobby Singer in the realm of hunting. He had learned to expect the worst case scenario since becoming a hunter after Karen. When John and the boys walked into his life, the gears switched rapidly and he found buried deep fatherly instincts that shined when they stayed with him. He felt those instincts rise the moment he opened the door to find a baby faced Angela holding onto two small boys fast asleep over her shoulders.

Bobby suppressed any urge to yell about stupidity at the sight since he could tell that Angela looked exhausted and he could see a cut to her forehead that was barely healing. He said, “Ya made it but it’s…”

“Ten o’clock at night,” Angela replied giving a tired smile. She walked in carrying the boys like they were nothing and she observed the look on Bobby’s face as she put them both down on the couch. “Long drive made longer because of little bodies.”

“I can see that,” Bobby replied gruffly. “So ya brought stuff to study?”

“In the Impala. I’ll get it,” Angela replied after making sure the boys were comfortable on the ratty old couch.

“No I’ll get it,” Bobby replied and headed out to the car. When he came back, he could smell coffee being made and grumbled about stubborn ass girls as he set the bags on the ground. Managed to grab the usual as well as what she brought from the witch’s place. He took a moment to look at the boys as they dozed on his couch.

The last time he saw them both look like that was when they stayed over while John had been away on a particularly nasty hunt. They were older then and capable of helping John out but for once, the man decided that it would be too risky to bring them along. Bobby kept the memory in mind as he went to the kitchen to find Angela making coffee and pulling out something to munch on.

To Bobby, she didn’t look that much different except the difference in height and she had some residual baby fat, like when a kid went through puberty. She was still pretty and it was easy for Bobby to see that she might have had trouble growing up because of that and he could understand where Dean would get the idea that she was beating guys off with a stick since she was six. Bobby gave a slight shake of his head and walked into the kitchen saying, “You do know I meant for you to relax while I got yer stuff right?” He pulled out a chair and sat down across from her as she sat and began to toy with the slice of pound cake she found.

“I know. Old habits,” Angela replied as she pushed a cup of coffee towards Bobby. “It’s not your specialty coffee,” she added with a tired smile.

Bobby accepted the cup and took a sip. It was black, just the way he liked it. He noticed that she just had a glass of water. It was too late to be quizzing her about what happened and he could only guess that the boys had her chasing after them most of the time. “Rough ride over?”

“If you count stopping fistfights from breaking out over stupid stuff on four separate occasions, rough, then yeah,” Angela replied. She curled her hands around the small slice of pound cake. She took a crumb of a bite. “It was fun though. Dean thought I was bossy before but now I am like the ultimate referee.” She gave a chuckle as she took a bite.

Bobby couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He knew that even though both boys were grown men and capable of doing things for themselves and had their own minds, they were helpless when she asked them to do something. They knew when she meant business and when she was teasing and when she was being serious, they had to be the same. “I can tell you enjoyed that.”

“It reminds me when they were that age. They got into trouble then too,” Angela said as she took a bite followed by some water.

Bobby finished his coffee and sat back. It was a hard thing to ask but he might as well address it and it would give her something to think about while he looked up counter curses. “So what do you plan on doing now the three of you are stuck like this?”

“Work on fixing Bobby,” Angela replied in a sober voice as she drank some more water. “I know a few easy jobs for me I can handle but with the boys…”

“I don’t think you should be hunting either,” Bobby replied. He knew that she was probably going to be stubborn about it. “Don’t get mad at me but you really need to think about it. After all you are not your normal size and neither are the boys. From the looks of things, at least you have your adult minds.”

“Yeah thank the Maker for that,” Angela replied sarcastically. “Dammit Bobby I went through puberty once and it was a nightmare.” Angela put a hand to her forehead like she had a headache and closed her eyes in a painful grimace. At least the boys were asleep so they wouldn’t see her like this. She had figured out that their ability to control their emotions was shot even though they were adults in their minds and from the familiar feeling of being self conscious coming from her. She had to be the one in charge but with Bobby she could let him know how she felt.

Bobby wasn’t sure of what to say but he could imagine what it must have been like for her. Since he first met her and after the goddess paid him a visit, he had taken every spare moment to read up on Shadow Chasers. He knew that they started getting their abilities around puberty and a few accounts suggested that it was worse for girls than it was for boys. Looking at Angela, he found that she was holding up remarkably well but he could understand that her mind was trying to work with a body that was trying to fit with it.

Seeing her look like she was in pain, Bobby did the only thing that came to mind and that was to put a hand on the arm that was resting on the table. He replied, “Hey, yer doing good so far. I know you want to show that yer in control around the boys and I’ll buy that and help with that but just remember that ya gotta let it out too.”

Angela opened her eyes long enough to listen to Bobby. She appreciated what he was saying and in his way, he was telling her that she could count on him. It was a rare thing for people to tell her that she could trust them and it was even rarer when they said they trusted her. She smiled and replied, “Thanks Bobby.”

Now that she felt better, Angela began to think about what she was going to do. That they needed to find the counter curse was a given but she got the feeling that with the way things were, they would only be a hindrance to Bobby. Even though Sam and Dean were adults in their minds they had kid bodies and the physiology was a little different. She hated to say it but it looked like she was going to have to have them play and keep them occupied. She said, “Well I guess we could go and pick up a few more clothes. We can’t run around in the one outfit that fits.”

“That’s a start,” Bobby replied. He got the feeling that as much as they wanted to help, they were going to be a bit of a hindrance. At least Angela was taking the reins on finding something for them to do. He knew though that she would feel put out if she couldn’t help. It also occurred to him that the boys could help but in reverse regarding her and what she did. He made a mental note to talk to the boys in private later. “Maybe you could take down notes of what happens with you and boys, little quirks and all.”

“Like the fact that they became more impulsive and emotional like kids their age size?” Angela rested her head on her hand as she asked the question. At least Bobby was giving a suggestion of what she could do in the meantime. “I can do that.”

Bobby gave a slight smile. “Good. The boys need ya more than ever. They depend on ya. They just don’t say it like they should.”

“And I wouldn’t have them be any other way,” Angela replied with a smile. She finished her cake and water and moved to put the dishes away. “You think we can fix this Bobby?”

“I’ll work on it.”

****

When Dean woke up, he found the early morning rays filtering in through the study’s windows and he stretched from his position on the couch. He realized that he was at Bobby’s house and remembered that he had fallen asleep in the car after Sam fell asleep.

It had been long and boring since Dean couldn’t drive his baby but he had made the most of it by annoying Sam with the music. That was until Angela made the executive decision and changed the station to a country western one. Dean couldn’t help but moan at that but he knew what that she was exerting the rules of the car and with the size different, she won this time.

They stopped so that Angela could get a cup of coffee and she got the boys juice. Dean had asked her why they couldn’t have soda or something like that. Of course Sam had to point out the fact that they were not their normal size. Dean stuck his tongue out and started the name calling beginning with the letter ‘A’. They kept that up until Sam fell asleep at ‘S’ and that left Dean and Angela and that was history.

Looking around, Dean figured that Angela must have brought them in and put them on the couch. He sighed, realizing that it was going to be frustrating being small for the time being. Heck he realized that when he tried flirting with the waitress in the diner and she laughed at him and said he was cute. At least his know-how was intact. He could remember the last chick he had picked up in a bar a while back and made Sam and Angela amused themselves.

Dean slid his body off the couch, trying not to wake Sam who was curled up under the blanket he had been covered with. Dean couldn’t help but grin. Some things never changed. Sam did the same thing when he was sick or cold, looking like a bear in a cave while it was hibernating. He was tempting to do something like poke a stick at the lump but the last thing he wanted to do was start another fist fight. Even he figured out that both his and Sam’s impulse control was not what it normally was. Then again Sam’s impulse control was shot if he got it into his head that someone was trying something funny with Angela.

Dean’s eyes flitted to where there were a couple of stacks of clothes. Each was labeled as to which stack belonged to who. Dean’s stack was a few more clothes like the ones he fell asleep in plus a couple of his normal sized shirts. He got what they were supposed to be used for. He grinned and said, “Thanks Angie.”

Looking at the stack that was Sam’s Dean decided it was time for Sleeping beauty to wake up. Taking a pair of rolled up socks, he took aim and threw it right where Sam’s head was. “Rise and shine Sammy!”

Sam jerked awake from the combination of the socks hitting his head and Dean shouting for him to wake up. He twisted so much that he was tangled in the blanket and fell to the ground with a thump. He looked up to see Dean and said, “Jerk.”

“Hey not my fault you were a Sleeping Beauty.”

“Me? You’re the one who is not the early bird,” Sam retorted as he threw off the blanket.

“Yeah well, little body here. At least I’m bigger than you again.”

Sam gave an annoyed frown. He knew Dean would make fun of his height no matter what. It didn’t matter that if he was taller or shorter. If it wasn’t one, then it was the other. “Whatever.” He threw the blanket aside. “So what now?”

“Get dressed genius. Looks like Angie did some early morning shopping.” Dean picked out something for Sam and tossed them towards his brother.

“I can pick out my own clothes, Dean.”

“Try and stop me.”

Sam knew where this was going. Like his brother, he had figured out that his impulse control was not like it should be and hadn’t been since being reduced to looking like he was six again. He was sure that he could control his impulses. He just had to remember that he was 23 and not six. He replied, “I’m not even going down that route, Dean. Just let me pick. You’re 27, not ten.”

“Really? I didn’t notice College Boy.”

Sam decided not to say anything more and took the selection that Dean threw at him and went to the nearest bathroom to shut and lock the door. He wasn’t going to take any chances with the way things were. He looked at the bathroom and realized that he was going to have to figure out a few things in terms of reaching without resorting to ask for help. Sighing he went to work.

It was nearly an hour later by the time both brothers were clean and dressed for the day and still there was no sign of Angela or Bobby. However there was the smell of bacon frying and Dean could smell fresh coffee. He nudged Sam to follow and they went to the kitchen to find the skillet on the flame and the bacon was sizzling hot. There was also a large pot on the stove. Dean nudged Sam to keep moving when a slight noise caught their attention.

Angela came out of the pantry carrying a container of something under her arms along with the package of brown sugar. She was humming something as she went to the stove and set down what she brought out. It was something of a nifty show as they watched her turn the bacon while the container, which turned out to be oatmeal, lifted by itself and was stirred into the pot.

Dean waited until the oatmeal was safely on the counter before he said, “Practicing again Angie?”

Angela looked at the boys and gave a grin before walking to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. “I see you managed to make it to the kitchen without me trying to referee a potential fist fight.”

“Eh Sammy can be a pansy.”

“No just remembering to act my age,” Sam replied. “You need any help Angie?”

“Not really,” Angela replied as she finished the bacon and started mixing eggs and milk and poured it into the skillet. “But maybe one of you can go see if Bobby is awake and one of you can look in the fruit basket.”

It was something to do and the boys wasted no time in getting it done. By the time Bobby came down, he found that Angela had made a plate for everyone and went through the pains of setting the table. He raised a brow at that since even though she prepared meals, she was not really that formal with it. When she glanced his way and gave a shrug, he took it to mean that she did it because she wanted to.

The meal was spent with Bobby stating that he was going to get to work on the stuff that they brought from the witch’s place and deciphering the notebook. “So what are we gonna do Bobby? What can we do to help?” Dean asked the question as he scraped the last of the oatmeal into his mouth.

It felt like insult to injury that Angela served him smaller portions than he would normally eat but he took it like a man. It was the whole body size thing. It was just one of the many things that he took for granted that was added to his list. Of course Sam didn’t complain but then again Sam had that bad habit of forgetting to eat when he was onto something.

“I can look on the database Angie showed me,” Sam offered. “I figured out most of the tricks in looking up stuff.”

Angela was chewing on the last bit of egg on her plate and said nothing at first. Then she said, “I can get what you need for the reversal.”

“Actually I was thinking that you just skip out on helping boys,” Bobby replied. He took a sip of his coffee. “Maybe take a day off.”

Dean made a face that indicated that he thought Bobby was nuts. It actually looked cute but if he was his normal size, no one would find a reason to laugh. He replied, “What do you mean Bobby? You plan on cutting us out?”

Bobby could see the warning signs of a temper tantrum. He replied, “I know y’all can help but…”

“You think we are in the way,” Dean countered. He could feel his temper rise a little and he closed his eyes to control his breathing. “Look I know we have a height problem but we still have brains. We can work this out. I remember seeing something about a haunting of an old building not too far from here. We can take care of that.”

“Dean, I don’t think going on a hunt is a good idea,” Sam interjected.

“Well we can’t just let it sit around. We can do a little investigating and do the usual. Besides Angie still has her mojo right?” Dean looked at Angela with a slightly wheedling tone and a little pout formed on his face. It was pathetic but he was anxious to do something even if it was a hunt. Granted it was probably stupid since it would be putting Sam in danger but it wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before.

Angela looked at the pout that formed on Dean’s face and realized what he was trying to do. She couldn’t blame him and granted that she could keep busy easily with hunting, she had to admit Bobby had a point too. Yet there was still one order of business she had to take care of. She looked at Bobby and then Sam and Dean. She allowed, “We could go to the library and do some research on the place. Then maybe wander around a little around town. You could call if you find something Bobby.”

Bobby knew he was going to regret this. It would keep the boys out of his hair for a time and it wasn’t like they were actually going to do the salt and burn. “Alright but I know I’m gonna regret this.”

****

“How come we have to do errands Angie? I thought we were going to the library?”

Angela kept her eyes on the road as she guided the Impala with a steady hand. She glanced in the rear view mirror at the two pairs of eyes that were looking back at her. One was a set of hazel greens that had a slight frown in them. She replied, “We are but we might as well stock up on supplies. It’s still part of the job Dean.”

“I know that. Damn Angie I feel like being irritating about everything. I’m sure I wasn’t like this when I actually was ten.”

“You weren’t Dean,” Sam replied. He had pulled out Angela’s computer pad and was looking through the Internet. “I think it was part of the spell that witch cast.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious,” Dean replied in sarcasm. He couldn’t believe that Angela had made him and Sam sit together in the backseat. They weren’t kids but it was like Angela was going on full Mom mode as Sam liked to tease her with occasionally. When he saw Sam pull out Angela’s computer pad from her backpack, he got an idea.

He began feeling around in the hiding spot in the seat. He had stashed it there the last time he was relegated to the backseat to catch up on his sleep. He grinned as he found gold and pulled it out. “Ah now we’re talking.” He opened up the magazine to the last place he had been looking at and grinned widely at the image.

Sam managed to look over and saw what Dean was looking at. He said, “Dude, seriously? Do you have any idea how bad that looks?”

Dean didn’t look at his brother as he replied, “Shut up Sam. Go read a law book or something.”

Angela managed to look in the mirror and saw what Dean was looking at. She said, “You know Sam is right Dean.”

“Whose side are you on Angie? You know my habits,” Dean countered. When he glanced at Sam and caught the look on his face he countered, “Okay how weird is it that last night you ate one of your girly salads Sam? I mean what six year old eats a salad?”

“It’s not the same thing,” Sam countered though he could admit, if only in his mind, that Dean had a point. However skin mags were hardly on the same level of weirdness in the case of their situation.

“It is so Sam. And how weird was it that you pulled out your laptop and had research databases up. I bet that hot waitress thought you were one of those pressured kids from a fancy prep school.”

“Says the guy who asked her for a beer.”

“You know that you two could go on like this for hours,” Angela interrupted, “So for argument’s sake let’s just say that usual habits are going to look weird so just take that into consideration.”

“It could be an advantage on a hunt. Most wouldn’t expect kids to do anything like hunting,” Dean countered with a hopeful expression.

“True but I would rather not test that theory,” Angela replied. She pulled into a parking lot near one of the places that they got supplies for hunting from. Luckily it was a Saturday and there would be no problems in regards to any truant officers and the like though she could use the excuse that they were being homeschooled by their uncle. She turned to look at the boys and saw that Dean had put the skin mag back in his hiding place. “I know this sucks but…”

“It’s okay Angie,” Sam replied as he put the computer back in his bag. “We get it. It’s just the spell thing.”

Angela couldn’t help it and she teased Sam, “It might be because to see a six year be so rational is a little weird too.” She smiled.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he grabbed his backpack. “Come on Sammy.” He pushed open the door and slide out, followed by Sam.

To outsiders it looked cute to see the three of them walking together smiling and talking. It would have seemed a little strange since the teenaged girl was glad to be with her brothers. However that didn’t matter.

Angela led the way to the store. She walked in between the boys as they headed towards the camping supplies store. It was to stock up on certain things that they needed for the job like the shotgun shells and cartridges. They passed by a group of kids, mostly high school kids who thought they were tough and talked a lot of smack. She spotted them and knew that there was no way to avoid them except to walk by.

Putting a hand on each of the boy’s shoulders, she just pushed them forward and gave a slight squeeze when she heard the wolf whistle. She was aware that at thirteen she had residual baby fat but she was already sporting a figure. It was the same thing when she was thirteen technically. At least there were no problems on the way to the store. It was on the way out that they had a problem.

They had to pass by again. This time though one of the guys called out, “Hey Mama, you looking fine.”

Angela ignored them and would have continued on. However her way became blocked by one of the guys. He said, “I’m talkin’ to ya.” He looked down at her with a look that she didn’t like and she tightened her grip on the boys’ shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m talkin’ to ya bitch. You think you’re too good?”

Angela narrowed her eyes slightly and her expression conveyed that she was not amused by the punk in her face. She didn’t want to get into a fight now so she was going to have to play it smart though she could tell that the boys were itching to fight. She replied, “I think that you need to step aside because I have two ‘special’ boys here that get really cranky if you mess with them.”

Dean looked up at Angela. He was wondering why she wasn’t going to knock the socks off this assphat or better yet, let him and Sam do it. Then she said that they were ‘special’. Was she calling him and Sam retards or something? That was a low blow even for her and the stupidest thing ever. He had missed the inflection in her voice that indicated that she wasn’t even hinting at that at all. He looked over at Sam who looked like he was about ready to burst but Angela’s hand prevented him from doing that.

The punk though was laughing at Angela as she held fast to the boys. She kept her eyes narrowed at the punk as he finally said, “They sure don’t look like no retards.”

“I never said that. Maybe you should stay in school,” Angela replied and with a deliberate side step, she maneuvered the boys away and started walking at a fast pace. They would walk to the next place which was actually one of those rare bookstores that sold stuff on the supernatural plus supplies.

The punk didn’t like being talked to like that especially by a girl. He turned and shouted at her, “You watch your back, bitch.”

Angela tightened her grip on both boys’ shoulders as she pushed them past the Impala and towards the next set of shops. She would have forgotten about it if Sam hadn’t said, “A little tight there Angie.”

Realizing what she was doing she loosened her grip and replied, “Sorry. You both all right?”

“Yeah. Why didn’t ya kick their asses Angie? I’ve seen you do it before,” Dean asked as he adjusted his backpack. The ammunition supplies had been put in his pack since Sam was carrying the computer. Plus he wanted to feel useful even though the guy in the store thought it was crazy that Angela gave him the bag to carry. He off course played it off that they knew how to handle guns since they went hunting with their uncle. Easy.

“Dude, didn’t you see how many there were?” Sam looked over at his brother. “Besides remember our little problem?” He made a motion with his hand to prompt his brother to remember the reason why they weren’t out doing their normal job.

“Shut up Sam. You could kick ass at twelve and everybody was taller than you.”

“Dean you know I try to avoid a fight whenever I can,” Angela countered. “I do know that you both were ready to fight on my behalf. It was kind of cute.”

Dean gave a mock scowl as he looked up at her. “Yeah well make a good memory Angie cause when we’re back to normal size, you ain’t gonna see that again.”

“Yeah right,” Sam muttered with a teasing grin.

Angela gave a slight smile, “We’ll see. You forget I can rig a camera pretty well…” She left the end hanging deliberately to imply to Dean that she had ways of capturing the moment.

Dean replied, “Yeah well you go ahead and try.” It was the best retort he could think of. At least it produced a chuckle from Sam and he couldn’t help but join in. Even though they were in smaller bodies, they still could be the friends that they were.

They continued walking down the street when Sam stopped to look at something. Dean and Angela almost left him behind but they went back to see what drew his attention. The saw a bunch of kids in an empty parking lot and their music was blasting. The group was surrounding something and Sam was curious.

Dean thought it was unusual for his brother to be interested in that and would have said something until the circle opened up to reveal a couple of kids facing off with dance moves. Dean raised a brow at the fact that Sam was drawn in by dancing and was going to rib his brother when he looked up and saw Angela. She was watching with interest as well but she also had a look on her face that was different, like… It was hard to put a finger on it.

One of the guys noticed them and called out to her, “Hey you there. You got some moves?”

Angela was aware that she was drawing attention to herself by showing the slightest hint in what the kids were doing. It was one of what Dean would call a guilty pleasure that she loved doing and used to an advantage whenever possible. She never told anyone about it and she was shy about it. She replied, “A little.” She gave a shrug of her shoulders to indicate that she knew something but wasn’t really in the mood to share.

It was taken the wrong way as the kid grinned and said, “Come on then.”

“I…”

Dean noticed the shy look on her face and decided to milk it. He gave an elbow to Sam and said, “Come on Angie. You are pretty light on your feet.”

The guy was still grinning and said, “Come on. Let’s see.” That started the other kids cheering and encouraging Angela,

Angela was looking at Dean with a slight scowl. Yeah she used to dance but not anymore. Well actually that was a lie since she still practiced weapons techniques to music. She could tell that he was getting back at her for the ‘special’ comment even though he didn’t make a fuss over that. She looked at the crowd who was begging and cheering. _Oh boy._

“You don’t have to,” Sam said.

“Come on Sammy,” Dean countered.

Angela knew she was in a bind. To refuse would encourage jeering and at the moment she wasn’t ready to counter potential feelings of embarrassment and ridicule as well as rejection. The shyness she was feeling was enough. She sighed and decided to bite the bullet. She took off her backpack and handed it to Dean.

The guy who called her over continued to grin as he said, “Alright. Cool beans.”

Angela took a breath as she listened to the music and let the beat pulse through her body. She reminded herself that this was not the other kind of dancing she had learned growing up. She was surprised when the guy who invited her in the first place came up to her and pulled on both of her hands and led her to the circle. He challenged her by doing some moves while looking at her in the eye.

Angela knew a challenge and while she avoided a fight whenever possible, if it was something innocuous like this, it was fair game. She gave a slight smile and when the guy was finished with his moves, she busted out. She had learned different styles through the years and hip hop was the most interesting and easy to work with when she played around in weapons practice.

The music had a nice beat to allow her to move her feet in a pattern and she swayed her hips and shoulders, throwing in a bit of Latin dancing. She did a slight spin and gave the floor back. She was going to back out but the guy challenged her again and it was rude to walk away. So she returned it and did a spin which led to a side split. She finished with a flip and a spin with a little ballet leg trick and she balanced perfectly on one leg. It was all over.

The crowd was going wild as Angela came out of her position by lowering her leg and did a slight spin to turn her in the direction of the boys. She then walked off and picked up her bag where Dean had dropped it. She put it over her shoulder and gave a smile and a wave and started walking towards the store she was initially heading toward amidst the cheers of the crowd.

Dean grinned at his brother who said nothing as they followed. He then said, “Damn Angie. You kicked ass!”

Angela gave a wry grin as she looked down at the boys. “It was nothing.”

“So you can dance?” Sam asked the question.

“I used to dance,” Angela replied.

Dean gave a slight scoff. No way. She danced like she had been doing it her whole life. “Yeah right Angie.” He gave a slight punch to her hip. Normally he would have punched her shoulder but he wasn’t tall enough for that.

“Yeah I know but it’s the honest truth,” Angela replied.

“Hey!”

The trio turned to see the kid that challenged Angela running up. It was instinctive for the boys to flank Angela protectively and they did. Angela said nothing until the guy caught up to them. He repeated, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Angela replied.

“Those were some fly moves you did. Where did you learn to do that?”

“Here and there.”

The kid gave a grin. “Well they’re good. I’m Nick.” He then held out his hand.

Angela looked down at it and then after a moment’s hesitation she took the hand and gave a shake. “Angela. This is Sam and this is Dean.” She gestured to the boys to introduce them.

“Pleased to meet you.”

****

Nick had made it into Sioux Falls the night before and checked into a motel. He took the time to make a plan about approaching the girl and the boys since he was sure that probably they would shoot first and ask questions later. Then again they were a little small to be handling big guns but he couldn’t be too careful.

It was a drastic course of action but hell he had experience with this spell. Hell he invented it. He took the risk and made himself roughly the age of a high school student. A check in his appearance and he approved of the whole thing. So he went about searching for places that he might find them and where to inquire about Bobby Singer and his residence.

He didn’t have to look too far. He recognized the Impala parked in a lot and figured that they were somewhere nearby. He noticed a group of kids showing off their dance moves and figured that it would be a good place to be on the lookout. He avoided the group that looked like a bunch of punks and took to showing off his moves.

It wasn’t long until they came out of a camping equipment store. Nick thought he was going to have to intervene when one of the punks got in the girl’s face. She handled it though and got out of that situation easily enough. It was just his luck that they were passing by where he was hanging around and watching.

It had been impulse to call out to her and to get her to come and dance. He didn’t know her but the look in her face; something told him that she knew a thing or two. It occurred to him that it might be a good ice breaker as they liked to say. So he called out to her and asked her to show off her moves. He managed to do it in a way that the group would pick up on it and try to pressure her into doing it.

Nick was familiar with the tendencies of kids since once in a great while he liked to disguise himself as such and hang around them. He found that teens and young adults were his favorite age group though he did occasionally have a good time with middle aged adults. So to be in with this group of kids was pure cakewalk.

It was bold when he came up and took her by the hands and pulled her into the circle. He found that she had rather soft hands and could have held them for a long time but he had to remember that he was the adult here. He got her to cooperate by challenging her in a dance battle but he certainly didn’t expect her to move the way she did.

He waited until she was away from the group before trying to catch up. Right away he picked up the fact that the boys were protective over her like they were her brothers or something to that effect. He ended up breaking his number one rule and gave his real name to her and he learned that she was Angela and the of course the boys Sam and Dean. He held out his hand to Dean and said, “Pleased to meet you.”

Dean looked at him with suspicion and said, “Yeah how are ya?” He didn’t even bother to take his hand.

The boy Sam just stared and said, “Hello.”

Nick was under the impression that they either didn’t like him or they were reserving judgment upon him. Either way, they were not being rude but not overly friendly either. Angela though gave each of them slight flicks on their shoulders and the look the three of them shared was something that even Nick couldn’t interpret.

Finally Angela said, “Well it was nice to meet you. We have to go.”

Nick wasn’t about to let them get away that easily. While he had been able to tell what the boys were right off the bat, she was an enigma and he wanted to know her story. He held open the door of the shop that they were heading into and allowed them in first. “Ladies first.”

Nick pretended not to notice the looks of suspicion from Sam and the dirty one from Dean as he held the door open for them. He followed them in, staying close beside her. “So you buying a book?”

“Maybe,” Angela replied as she scanned the aisle labels.

It surprised Nick when she headed straight to the occult and supernatural section. So was she like the boys but not a part of that? She certainly wasn’t like him. He could sniff out fellow witches and warlocks, even the ones bound to the detestable demons with ease. Nope, she was something different and a part of it he could sense was old… very old. Still he followed surprised that the boys stayed nearby and started looking at titles that were clearly meant for adults.

He turned to see Angela looking through a tome related to herbs and plants that were related to aging and youth. Even that was complicated reading and required someone with a working knowledge of plants. He made a slight motion, trying to break the ice, “Interesting reading material.”

“But not very detailed,” Angela replied as she leafed through the pages. She wasn’t even looking at him.

“Looks heavy for a high school student.”

“Homeschooled,” she countered without missing a beat. “Our uncle is very strict and likes to challenge us.”

Nick looked at Angela and then Sam and Dean. The stuff they were reading was not kid stuff and it had him wonder if they were overly gifted or something was off about them. He decided to play it safe and replied, “Obviously not too strict to let you have a little fun considering those moves you pulled.”

“On my own time.”

“I could see that since your little brothers looked like they were about to swallow a fish after seeing you.”

Nick didn’t miss the snicker that came from one of the two boys. Something he said was a joke or funny and he wasn’t sure of what. He glanced to find both reading their selection but they seemed to be communicating about something. Looking up he saw that Angela was reading another book and holding another in the crook of her elbow. She said, “There are a lot of things my brothers don’t know I can do.”

“Like kick ass,” Dean muttered.

Nick studied the trio and watched as Sam put his backpack on the ground and reached in to pull out a computer pad. He raised a brow as he watched the boy do an internet search, looking for something. The other one Dean was looking a little bored but was still looking through the books until he gave a grin and said, “Hey Sam, check this out.”

Nick watched as Sam looked at what Dean was looking at. Then an expression crossed Sam’s face as he said, “Dude, can you focus?” The expression would have probably worked if he was an adult but right now it looked kind of cute.

Nick managed to catch a glimpse at the title and saw why Sam would have cause to say that. He couldn’t believe that a boy that young would understand that unless… It had him thinking about the whole thing and he wondered. He would have to do some tests though but he would have to take them one at a time and to do that, he would have to build trust with them.

“Dean, I know you are bored. Why don’t you try spells and rituals section?”

Nick found himself being stared at with a warning glance before Dean said, “Sure thing Angie.”

Nick raised his brow and looked at Angela. He asked, “Does he even know what he is looking for?”

Angela glanced at Nick. She studied him and he was able to study her. She appeared young but by looking at her eyes, Nick was able to see that there was age in there. He couldn’t rule out an old soul since he had come across a couple of those while he wandered around. She seemed to be studying him for a different reason. Finally she said, “He’s smart. He catalogued my entire music collection by greatest hit.”

Sam couldn’t help it then and let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah all of five albums.”

Angela continued to look at Nick and she grinned, “And Sammy there can tell you all about criminal law.”

Nick wasn’t sure if she was joking or not. The grin she had was definitely teasing but he picked up a hint of seriousness in it so it was hard to tell. He could hear Sam chuckling as he was comparing a title or something to the book that he had propped open. He finally said, “I think this is the one that you wanted Angie.”

Angela finished smiling at Nick as she closed the second book and put it in the crook of her arm with the other book. She looked at Sam, “Okay Sam. You might want to help Dean. He may be getting certain ideas about you know what.”

Nick waited until Sam left to find his brother before asking Angela, “What would he look for?” As a force of habit, he took the books from her and carried them as she started walking towards another part of the bookstore. He noticed that she had a look of surprise, like she had never had anyone be nice to her before. That was another interesting aspect to the girl and yet she seemed so comfortable with the boys but they were her brothers… at least he thought they were.

“Dean’s impulsive when someone gets under his skin,” was all that Angela would say. “Sam is the first line of defense for the intended victim and I’m the last.” She gave a slight chuckle.

“He sounds like a handful.”

“Wouldn’t have him any other way.”

They stopped next to the section that had ingredients for spells and the like. Nick could recognize genuine witching herbs and could tell what stuff was for the New Age folk. He was surprised when she picked up some copal and began to sniff it. He said, “That’s copal.”

“I know. Just like I know that is white sage and that is juniper and that is oleander,” she replied as she pointed at the respective plants.

Nick was impressed but of course he had to play the role of someone who didn’t know anything and sound impressed. He replied, “Wow. That’s pretty good. You do this Wiccan thing on your own time too?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well I heard that those that do this stuff call themselves Wiccans. Are you one of those?” Nick had to cover for himself. He heard the slight accusatory tone in her voice and he was damned if he blew his cover.

It worked to some degree since she smiled and then began choosing items. Nick found the items to be pretty hardcore stuff. They were things related to countering the supernatural. Some were things even he wasn’t sure of. Was she a witch? He wasn’t picking up on that.

“So are you freaked out yet?”

Nick studied Angela as she smiled as she finished picking out what she wanted. He replied, “Not really. You just don’t seem like someone who would be interested in this kind of thing.” It was lame even to him and he usually was eloquent when it came to getting information.

So far she had eluded giving him any information. She would give polite answers but they didn’t really tell him anything. He offered to carry what she selected but she declined. It was then that he noticed the bracelet on her right wrist. He had seen that kind of bracelet before but she couldn’t be one of those. Then again such bracelets were given to people who were deemed worthy.

“Well I like to do research on different things and part of research is practical application,” Angela replied as she went to the counter after calling for the boys.

Each came carrying a book and handed it to her and she put it with the others. Nick stayed back as she reached into her pocket for her wallet and pulled out the cash to pay for everything. He had to admit though she was generous with the carrying of the bags. She gave the herbs and stuff to Sam and he put them in his bag and she put the books in hers. He stayed with them and said, “Hey I like a girl who is smart.”

“Yeah and I bet that you like her rack too.”

Nick turned to see Sam give his brother an elbow and a really hard glare. Dean was looking at his brother defiantly and then up at him. He then said, “You know it’s true Sammy and don’t lie.”

Apparently to Nick the boys were more perceptive than most. It also looked like they were determined to not like him for whatever reason. Well Dean was determined. He had a hard time telling with Sam. Angela was the voice of reason when she spoke, her face a little red from embarrassment, “Dean. Don’t make me use the pie.”

It was like an instant switch as Dean looked contrite, well tried to and was quiet. It was a surprise when they trotted after her since she took off down the street at a rapid pace. It was startling that the boys could keep up with her. It further aroused Nick’s suspicions about the three of them and he was more determined to find out.

He took off after them and marveled at the distance the three of them covered. He managed to catch up to them but the situation was anything but pleasant. The three of them were surrounded by the punks that he had observed earlier and it looked like they meant business. The three of them were outnumbered but Angela seemed determined to protect the boys.

“I told you to watch your back bitch.”


	5. Chapter 5

Angela was used to the lewd comments from Dean but to hear that coming from him and that someone else had been ogling her, it just didn’t sit well. She felt embarrassed and it was disconcerting that she felt that way. She countered using the only weapon she knew would let Dean know how she felt. She threatened with the pie.

Still feeling disconcerted, she took off down the street. Normally she wouldn’t leave the boys alone but at the moment she was at a point where she couldn’t care less. She picked up the speed to put as much distance as she could between her and the kid Nick.

“Angie, wait up.”

She snapped out of her funk long enough to slow down and wait for the boys to catch up. Once they caught up, she continued towards the car and didn’t say anything. She rounded the corner and immediately ran into the punk that tried to start something earlier. It was instinct to put herself between him and the boys.

“I told you to watch your back bitch.”

Angela forgot her embarrassment from earlier and it shifted to anger. She kept a hand on each of the boys as she held them from doing anything rash. She could hear footsteps approach from behind. Multiple bodies were coming their way and they were surrounded. Certainly not the best of odds considering the situation.

“You see, no one disses me. Not you and not your little retards here.” The punk was looking at her in the eye.

“Who are you calling retard, assphat?”

Angela felt fear shoot up her spine. She gave Dean a slight pinch but the damage had been done. He had caught the attention of the punk. So she said, “I told you they were ‘special’.”

The punk glared at her before looking down at Dean. “You think you’re a tough guy shorty?”

Dean knew that he was digging a bigger hole but he was sick of that assphat. He didn’t like it when he insulted Angela the first time and he sure as hell didn’t like the fact that this same guy was trying again. He didn’t care if he was called names but Angela was a different story. He replied, “You wanna find out?” He put his hands on his hips aware that he probably wasn’t looking as intimidating as he would have liked.

The punk and his crew began laughing. He then said, “You really are a retard.” He then noticed Sam who was glaring at him but remaining quiet. He looked at Dean while pointing at Sam, “Does he ever say anything?”

“He does if it is worth saying,” Angela replied. “Now why don’t you and your thug wannabes go find a porch and talk smack.” She had no idea what to say that would be understood but this was better than nothing. She really didn’t want to get into a fight but she would do what she had to.

“You got a lotta lip. You best be watching what you say. You may find yourself in more trouble than you can handle.” As if to emphasize his point, he lifted his shirt to reveal a piece. He looked at Angela and then lowered the shirt.

Angela knew the guy meant business. She wasn’t perturbed by the sight of the gun and she knew that the boys weren’t either. However it put a different spin on things. She was going to have to be careful and she actually prayed to anyone listening that the boys wouldn’t decide to follow through on their impulses. She took a breath and looked the punk in the eye and replied, “You are the one who got burned by someone who doesn’t care for your kind of advances. So I suggest you put up and shut up and walk away. No one has to get hurt.”

The punk looked at his friends and laughed. “Seriously?” Suddenly he pulled his piece out and pointed it at Angela as she whipped the boys behind her. “Why don’t you shut up?”

“Hey.”

Angela glanced over to see the kid Nick coming up. Great another innocent trying to be a hero. This was not going to go down well and that much was made known when she was grabbed in a chokehold by the punk and the gun pointed at her head.

Nick saw that the situation could be much worse now that Angela had the gun turned on her. He said, “Hey, let her go man. You don’t want to do this.” He looked at the boys Sam and Dean, who were being ignored at the moment but they were wise enough to stay out of the way.

“Leave then while I take this bitch and give what is coming to her,” the punk replied as he glared at Nick.

“I might have something to say about that,” Angela replied. She then gave a hard stomp on the instep of the punk. It was enough for him to move the gun away from her head so she gave an elbow and a fist to the nose. She then shouted, “Sam, Dean, run!”

Angela didn’t have time to get away herself since the punks friends started in on her. She reacted the only way that she knew how and that was to use her hands and her feet. She fought in all directions as the punks came at her, trying to get a punch in. It was a lot like when she first started training with her father in that she had to put a little more power into every strike. Her main advantages were her speed and flexibility. She didn’t even see when Nick joined in to help.

Things were going along well until someone grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and delivered a hard punch to the face. Angela spun as she fell and hit the ground hard. She could feel her cheek hit the pavement and the billowing of pain. The next thing she heard were shouts and she thought she heard Dean shouting, “Take that you bastard!”

She swore she heard Sam shouting too and panic began to filter down her being. She knew they were only responding to the impulse to help her. While she appreciated the gesture, she was more concerned about the fragile bodies they had at the moment. Giving a shake to her head, she pushed herself up. She could see scrapes on her hands but that was no biggie. She got herself to her feet after giving one guy a back kick from the ground. It was then she saw it.

The punk that held the gun on her was pointing it at one of the boys. She didn’t see which one and that didn’t matter since her protective instincts went on overdrive. Normally she would have taken something and threw it at the guy but she didn’t have anything and from where she was, she was too far away to charge the punk so she headed straight for the intended target.

Angela took for granted once her speed and abilities until she agreed to give them up that one time. Now she prayed that those abilities wouldn’t fail her as she took off running. Her hearing caught the distinct sound of the gun going off as she got closer.

It turned out that both boys were together and either one of them could be hit. She pushed them out of the way and the first bullet missed. The second one hit and hard and it felt like the shoulder. She hit the pavement after pushing them away while holding her shoulder. She scraped her knuckles even more but that was minor compared to the burn in her shoulder. She could hear shouts and screaming but distinctly the boys. At least they were okay was her last though before passing out.

****

Crowley had been watching the entire scene and had half made up his mind to help Absolution out. However the other part of him wanted to see how she would handle the situation. The tournament had been a small taste of her capabilities in a no holds barred match under the survey of the patron gods. He was curious as to how she would react under pressure in the normal day to day aspects of the job. Plus he wanted to see what he could do to have fun with her.

He was surprised that she didn’t start using the mojo on those punks but then again she always was a goody two shoes even when she made the decision to use her powers. He had yet to see her really angry and fully give in to her powers. It would be something to see but so far he hadn’t found the correct pressure point for that or if he did, she was just doing a very good job of keeping it under wraps.

It was unfortunate that the disguised witch decided to interfere. In fact it had been a long time since he had last seen Nicholas and that was somewhere in Europe or was it Africa. The man had a way of popping up in the strangest of places. Of course he didn’t blame him since he was the one that always told the ‘farmers with the pitchforks’ where Nicholas was. It was part of the fun until he disappeared and hadn’t been seen since.

Crowley thought that he had finally been burned at the stake but it was apparent that he hadn’t. In fact he was trapezing around as a younger version of himself, the spell that he was best known for. Nicholas had a few protégés that were good but they never came close. So Crowley assumed that dear Nicholas picked up on the fact that Absolution and her companions had been duped by one of those protégés.

Again he was disappointed when Nicholas didn’t whip out his witch mojo to take on the annoying flies that were threatening Absolution. Crowley did have to admit that she knew how to take advantage of a situation and he grinned as the fight began after she gave one of them a nice fist to the nose. Granted that he thought fistfights were rather crude, when they were conducted by a woman who knew how to fight with grace and finesse, oh it was like watching a play. All the players ran in time to the music.

To see the miniaturized Winchester boys leap into action was entertaining. They really did emphasized the concept of being like monkeys as they launched themselves at the one who gave a really nasty punch to Absolution. “That is going to sting.”

Crowley couldn’t help but cheer when Absolution gave a nice back kick as she got to her feet. “That’s it love. Kick his ass literally.”

The addition of the gun was an element that even Crowley didn’t anticipate, at least not the element where it was actually fired at both of the Winchesters who were beating up on one of the little punks. Crowley decided enough was enough when Absolution was hit and did a little bit of his mojo to get the cops on the scene. As much as she was a pain in the ass, Crowley knew that an injured Absolution did no one any good.

He stayed as he watched the Winchesters try to do their best and dear Nicholas was actually sticking around. Maybe Crowley missed something. All he knew is that now he caught scent of Nicholas, he was going to have a chat with him.

****

He didn’t get a town like Sioux Falls. It was too quiet at least in terms of the job that he did. Yet he had to check it out since his gut told him to. One thing he learned was to trust his gut. So there was always the possibility of a job in that town.

Being on the road, doing what he was doing was a calling. It was his job to rid them from the face of this earth. The freaks had to go since this was made for humans. He was the best of the lone wolves that traversed this country. Sure he met a few others but they were no friends. In this business you had no friends.

He scorned those that had friends and he loathed those that ran in families. In his mind, any attachment was a weakness to be exploited. So he traveled alone and that was the end of it. Most of the others knew him by reputation and he knew he was a hell lot better than those that bragged of lineages. Like they were ever able to take down the elusive Halflings that dotted this nation.

Screw those that could scent out the demons. It was the Halflings one had to worry about. They were not as obvious as the others. They blended in, trying to be human but there were ways to bring them out and then the hunt began. It was his job since the others were content with hunting the more obvious freaks. The real threat was always one that was hidden until it was too late.

He drove his bike through the town looking like he was going somewhere and surveyed the land with an expert eye. He hadn’t come across any Halflings in a while and he wondered if they were getting smarter or if there wasn’t any to be found. He gut told him though to keep searching and so he did. It was not luck that found him what he had been looking for.

It was a very good disguise and it was sickening to see that the two brats with her trusted her completely. Didn’t they know what she was? It was a rhetorical question since he knew that more likely they didn’t and they probably thought her to be the best babysitter they had. They stayed close to her when they went into that wilderness store as well as when they came out.

The display of protectiveness when they encountered the punks was disgusting. It was all part of the Halfling’s ability to get in good with the boys. In the end she would give them up to the master she served. He did have to admit that she was a good actress and showed a lot of restraint in her anger. Then again the Halflings had to be reserved with their emotions especially the so called assassins that still worked for their full blooded clans or the highest bidder.

The buzz from his cell phone provided a not needed distraction. Grumbling but not taking his eye off the target he acquired, he put the hands free unit in his ear and barked, “What?”

_A new number came up. It’s right in your area._

“Thanks but no thanks. I already acquired a target.”

_This one is different._

“They are all the same. They are bloody Halflings.”

_Describe the target._

“They are all the same,” he replied. He paused when he heard the sigh on the other end. He gave in though he didn’t know why. He added, “Female. Olive skin. Dark hair and in the company of two boys. Human.”

_You are good._

“So I am good to go?”

_You know how to do it best. Though I would watch out for this one. Rumor has it that she travels with others like you. Be careful if any abilities show up. That is always a mess to deal with and they still are searching for you in that one place…_

“More likely traitors to the job and highly unlikely. Looks like a preteen,” he grumbled as he watched the target go through amusing the other kids around. One though he was certain was not a kid but he wasn’t a Halfling. He would ignore him for now. Right now he had to find a vantage point to get the target.

It was a pity since she looked so young. She probably didn’t even know what she was. That was usually the case when he hunted them down. He remembered the scared looks on their faces when he fired the final shot to put them out of their misery and remove their grotesque existence from the face of the earth. At least he wasn’t callous to leave them where they died. He had the sense to make it look like an accident. It was part of his training from a life long ago.

He watched the target enter the store and gave a slight eye roll. Typical of her kind. It never entered his head that she didn’t have a clue and was just being the rebellious teenager. He didn’t even care if she wasn’t going through the change. It was better to cut the head of the snake off the head before it became the beast that came to bite you in the ass.

They were going to be in there for a while so it would give him time to set up a vantage point. He needed to be in a spot where he couldn’t be seen and possibly sniffed out. Some of these Halfling bastards had sniffers that were like bloodhounds. In his mind, they were the most dangerous kind since they had that habit of pulling a fast one on you. He was the best though.

His training told him to take position on a roof. He could avoid crossfire as well as hitting a bystander than if he shot from across the street. He looked at the buildings and found the perfect one across the street. He was up and on the roof within a matter of minutes. It took less than fire to haul out his specialty from the bag he carried and assemble it. He loaded the special bullets in it, his own recipe and a hell lot better than the conventional wisdom of the ones that worked on Halflings.

The target came out with the boys so he peered through the scope. He watched as she turned red with embarrassment and took off down the street followed by the two boys. “You’re a very good actress,” he muttered as he followed her.

It was unexpected when the punks from earlier stopped her. For a moment he paused. He was curious to see if the target had any inkling of what she was. He watched as the fight started and she gave as good as she got to take down the punks. The little brats helped as well and he thought he saw a few smacks come their way. Then he found that he had a chance.

One of the punks had a gun and it was pointed right at the boys. He watched as the target moved with unnatural speed towards them. He knew now that she knew what she was. There was no hiding it now. He took aim and if he did it right…

The punk fire just as he did. He watched as the bullets missed the boys completely. The punk’s missed and hit the wall. His though was true and it hit her. He knew it hit because he could see the red blossoming from… her shoulder? It was impossible. He couldn’t have missed. It was perfect and it should have hit right in the back and through the heart. He hit the bloody shoulder!

He growled in frustration as he took aim to make the killing shot. This time he didn’t care that the two brats were in the way as well as one of the full blooded freaks. He would take them all out.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

He turned around to see a woman staring at him. She was blonde and dressed in a leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans. She had a slightly sour expression on her face as she looked at him with contempt. He pointed his rifle at her.

“You think your special bullets are going to hurt me?” She taunted him.

He replied, “They work on anything bitch.”

“Maybe on Halflings but definitely not someone like me… except to maybe piss me off,” the woman replied.

“How about I test that?”

“Don’t bother,” the woman replied in a no nonsense voice. She then showed him the pitch black of her eyes.

“So you’re one of those things?” He pointed his rifle right at her head. He wasn’t going to take any chances.

“Yes. I am a demon and you are a hunter. Well I think you fancy yourself one considering your track record.” The woman/demon started walking as if she were there for a casual conversation. She implied that she knew things about him and gave a wry smile to gauge his reaction as she ambled towards the edge of the roof where he had been. She found the shell from the shot he had fired and picked it up. “You dropped something.”

“What do you want you black eyed bitch?”

“What I want is to have a decent conversation without this getting messy,” the woman spoke as if she were going to throw a tantrum.

“What do you know about me?”

The woman laughed as if he were stupid. “You really are an idiot. It isn’t hard to find out information about people like you.” She looked over the edge at the sight below. “Looks like you created quite the party. I thought that you would be more careful.”

“I usually am. Just like I usually take out one of the freaks with one shot.” Normally he wouldn’t talk to one of the black eyed bitches and instead take them out but since at the moment she wasn’t trying to do anything just yet. So he could hold off but his finger was never far from the trigger.

“Except this time you didn’t.”

“I was dead on.”

“Well you were and you failed and you better be grateful for that. You should consider that a warning,” the woman replied as she walked away from the edge.

“She was a freak and nothing more. One less in the world if the shot had made it. Well next time I’ll make sure she sees it coming.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the woman replied. She had stopped and stood in a firm stance but spoke almost in a tell-tale sing song voice. She didn’t quite look at him since it added to the anger that was probably becoming more evident in his face. She gave a coy smile but the eyes held the warning.

It occurred to him that this demon may be protecting the target. If that was the case then the target was going to have to suffer when he finally caught up with her. He kept his rifle pointed at the demon and replied, “Oh really? And who’s going to stop me from finishing my mission? You?”

“The thought occurred to me.” The woman then dropped the act and became firm like a drill sergeant. “Look, you may have a good thing going but you are messing with things that will have a direct consequence on the order of things, celestial things. Your current target is one that cannot be killed, not even by the likes of you.”

“And why is that? It’s a bloody Halfling. They are the real threat here since they can blend in and pretend to be human. They try to be friends and in the end, they stab you in the back.” He tapped his finger on the trigger. He was sorely tempted to kill the bitch. “The only way to keep this world safe is to hunt them down and kill them.”

“I warned you. She is not to be harmed. If you do, there will be far worse consequences that not even your pathetic little self could conceive,” the woman retorted. “Think of it this way, you kill her, you die and that is coming from both sides. Mine and the one you supposedly work for.”

The woman was gone before he could squeeze a round off. The sound of sirens told him it was too late. He could follow them to the hospital but that could raise problems. No better to find another opportunity and this time he would find it away from the main part of this pathetic town. He would go to Sioux Falls General to find out where the target lived. That was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby paced endlessly while Sam and Dean sat on the hard plastic chairs waiting for answers. He was surprised at how calm the boys were in terms of their emotions but their worried state was evident in the manner of how they were acting. Dean was twitching his leg as he played with the strap of his backpack that held the supplies for making salt rounds. Sam was fidgeting in his seat as if he were fighting the urge to barge right up to the nurses’ station and demand answers.

Bobby had to admit that while it was a good idea to get them out of the house while he started on the research by having the three of them complete errands, he felt that he should have just put up with them making noise and the like. He had gotten a feeling in his gut and he felt that he should have listened to it. He was used to the fact that she could take care of herself and would have done better to stay out of trouble. He ignored the fact that she, like the boys had youngster sized emotions and while she was better at keeping her temper, she was just as prone.

He had gotten the call right when he got a drink of that juice stuff she made on occasion. Damn she was turning him into a health nut. At first he thought Garth was being an idjit again but the nurse on the other end gave concise information that there had been a shooting and this was the number he had been given.

Like all damn nurses, details were never given on the phone so Bobby was forced to gun the engine of the restored Chevelle (not painted) to Sioux Falls General. All the way he wondered if it was the boys both or one of them. It didn’t really occur to him that she might have been the one that got hit. That was enough to make him feel guilty as he paced the waiting area. Part of it was because even when she was hurt with an injury that was somewhat serious, like when she was stabbed in the hip, she managed to bounce back. He took for granted that she would use her abilities to stay out of a mess and it was killing him.

“How much longer Bobby?”

Bobby turned to see that Dean had jumped off his seat to work out the twitch as well as ask his question. Sam was being focused on holding himself in that chair. He replied, “Don’t know Dean.”

“It was my fault Bobby. I forgot she was in the same boat like me and Sammy. I shouldn’t have made that comment about her figure.” Dean looked down at his feet and made a slight shuffle with them. “I guess I was jealous of the guy that was interested and…”

Bobby ruffled Dean’s hair and replied, “Hey, it ain’t yer fault. Ya know like she does that you don’t mean anything by it. It’s just hard when yer trying to work with a body that doesn’t fit yer mind. Ya know that.” It was something but knowing Dean, Bobby knew the boy was going to obsess unless he heard the words from her.

“I know.” Dean kicked at the ground. “It was scary Bobby. She just passed out like that. I never saw her do that. What if…”

“Don’t you be thinking like that boy. Yer gonna make it worse for Sam.”

It was not a nice thing but it had Dean pull his focus towards his brother. He finally noticed how tight Sam was gripping the edge of the chair and making jerking motions forward. Dean went towards his brother and asked, “You okay Sammy?”

“No, I’m not okay Dean,” Sam replied as he kept his eyes forward at the door he had been staring at ever since they came out to find Bobby there waiting. “Something was not right about the shooting,” he whispered.

Dean was relieved a little that Sam wasn’t blaming him but then again he would feel a lot more comfortable with the accusation rather than that quiet intense look his brother was giving. Dean could only surmise that he was replaying what happened over and over again in his mind and it occurred to Dean that Sam might also be remembering when Bela shot him. “Alright I’ll buy that Sam but what makes you so sure?”

“Red welts,” Sam replied still in a whisper. It would do no good to speak out loud since people could eavesdrop. “I noticed a similar look when they took a look at her shoulder.”

Dean knew what Sam was talking about. He had seen similar markings on her wrists of all things from past experiences. He had to hand it to Sam for being observant even in the midst of panicking. However that cool and deliberate concentration that Sam was showing at the moment, Dean was not comfortable with it and past conversations about what Yellow Eyes said about Sam being one hundred percent Sam and just how he could get came to mind. What struck a chord the most was when he saw the look on Sam’s face after killing Jake and then that other demon with the Colt. He replied, “Alright Sammy but that assphat wasn’t a demon or anything.”

“Dean, whoever it was, they were aiming for her and used the fight to hide it,” Sam replied finally looking at his brother. “Do you think that it is the same guys that were after me in Tennessee?” He asked the question hoping Dean might have some answer.

Dean didn’t want to think about that since he nearly lost Sam but she stopped that from happening. He did remember how ruthless those guys were. “Maybe Sam. I don’t know.”

“Do you think Bobby would know?”

Dean was saved from answering when the doctor came out but he couldn’t help but look at the grizzled hunter. Dean could swear that the old man was going through bouts of guilt walk. He could think about that now since the doctor was asking for the family of ‘Angela Medici.’ Dean cringed at the name but it was the first ID he was able to pull out of her wallet and hand over while hiding the others when the EMTs came.

Sam finally released his hands from the edges of the chair and jumped out. His hands were red from gripping it tight and he sprang out of the seat. He joined Dean and they looked up at the doctor, fighting the urge to start a barrage of questions. Dean failed miserably and demanded, “Where is she? Is she okay?”

Bobby put his hands on Dean’s shoulder to keep him from going off like a firecracker. He repeated in a gentler voice, “How is she?”

Dr. Whittier liked his new job at Sioux Falls General. He decided to move to a more centralized location and passed his clinic onto another doctor willing to be a go to for hunters and a much needed GP for the town. Whittier thought that he would be able to help by being in a hospital and able to filter out hunters passing through and helping them out along with a little side clinic he established upon arrival.

It was a surprise when he did a round through the ER to find that a GS victim was coming in. The physical description matched the patient that he liked but some of the details were off. He pushed his way in to receive the patient and it was a shock to him to see that it was his favorite patient but she looked like his sister’s daughter. Even more surprising were the two boys that jumped out of the bus and were doing their best to stay with her. He recognized them even though they were little boys and he figured that it had something to do with their day job.

Dr. Whittier took over immediately since he knew her and it was better that she have someone who knew her rather than one of the other on call doctors. When he removed her necklace, he was almost shouted at by one of the boys who were hanging out by the door, watching in. He gave it to them and went back to work. It surprised him that they didn’t recognize him yet he was willing to concede that they didn’t really meet him before.

Standing in front of the three who he labeled as her family, Dr. Whittier used the voice that people said was the most soothing there ever was. “Angela is doing fine. She is out of surgery since the bullet was lodged in her shoulder and did fracture the clavicle.”

“So nothing serious?” Bobby looked at the doctor with a look trying to see if the doctor noticed a few unusual things.

“There were some skin abrasions from the pavement and a minor concussion but other than that, she is fine,” Dr Whittier replied. He figured they were curious as to how much he knew. He could say quite a bit but not where there were too many ears listening.

“Can we see her?” Both boys asked at the same time.

“Yes,” Dr. Whittier motioned for a nurse. “She’s been asking about you two and demanding when she can leave ever since she woke up. I’m not imposing restrictions but I suggest keeping the excitement down to a minimum.” He watched as the nurse escorted the boys before turning to Bobby and then saying, “Are there any special questions you wished to ask me Mr. Singer?”

Bobby eyed the doctor in suspicion. He said, “Somehow I get the feeling that you know about my girl.”

Dr. Whittier gave a slight smile and replied, “Let’s just say that I met her before but she was sporting a bandaged hand and was much taller then. Her ‘brothers’ were taller too and both flanked her like protective security dogs.”

That sounded like the boys to Bobby and he relaxed a little but he still had questions. “Alright I get that ya know her. Do ya know about her?”

Dr. Whittier knew the purpose of the question and was willing to work with it. He continued to smile a friendly smile and motioned for the older man to follow him since he could see that he wanted to make sure that she was okay. He opened the door to the hall and led the way to where he requested privacy for his patient. It was unconventional but this was not a usual case. He replied, “Let’s just say that I know that she is not like my other patients…”

****

It was very uncomfortable having movement restricted. Wrappings were itchy and the place stank like an expired medicine cabinet and whoever designed the place seriously had a cracked skull and needed to be dumped onto the crazy train. It was typical of the place that was once called jokingly a breeding ground for germs.

Angela sat in the bed she had been dumped in gently rotating her left shoulder to try and ease the soreness while at the same time contemplating a means of escape… that is once she figured out where the prudish nurses stashed her stuff. Granted that Dr. Whittier from that no name town in the middle of nowhere was in charge of her case, she knew all to well that one slip and someone would see she was not a normal patient.

Unfortunately she was at a disadvantage since she had been placed into one of those hospital gowns and she was sure that her personal effects were under her bed. Like she could reach down with one good arm (yeah she knew the diagnosis) and grab the bag. Then there was the issue of actually getting dressed and…

“Angie?”

Angela turned her gaze towards the door to see the two people she had been asking about standing there. She immediately smiled and said, “Finally! I was beginning to think they liked listening to me rant and rave. You two okay?”

It certainly was impulse working the way Sam and Dean ran to her bed. Sam had his right fist clenched tight that it was nearly red and Dean was trying to outrun Sam by wearing his backpack. As usual they flanked either side of the bed. That was enough for Angela and she teased, “I get it. So which one of you has a plan to spring me from this joint?”

Dean gave his usual grin. He replied, “We make like Steve McQueen.”

“Dean, seriously?” Sam peered over the bed. Well he tried to. That was the one thing he disliked about being in a six year old body again. Everything was made adult size. He certainly didn’t expect it when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pulled him up.

“There. Now you can do that bitch face,” Angela teased. Her shoulder may be sore but the painkillers they shot her up with made her feel like she was on top of the world. “How many can you do? Do you have one for every situation?”

Dean peered at Angela. He asked, “Sam, is it just me or is she…” He made a slight motion with his hand.

Sam was still trying to digest the fact that Angela just manhandled him like that. He took a look at her and then at the IV that was in her arm. He then gave a nod and said, “Painkillers. More likely morphine.”

“Ten points for Sam,” Angela replied. She sighed and added, “This place really stinks. I mean all the meds and then the sanitization…” She then looked around and then gave a shake of her head. There at least she cleared her head. “There is a reason why I don’t do pain meds.”

“Figures,” Dean replied as he leaned against the bed. “Hey uh, Angie… sorry about what I said…”

“Dean,” Angela interrupted. Her own emotions may be shot like the Winchesters but her ability to think things through wasn’t. She smiled, “Not your fault. It’s not easy controlling our emotions in this state. The fistfights I refereed are proof of that. Don’t worry about it.” To show that she meant it, she twisted to ruffle Dean’s hair with her right since the doctor insisted on the sling.

“Hey, watch the hair,” Dean replied with a grin. He looked up at Sam who was now sitting with his legs crossed on the bed. He was still holding his fist tight. “Sam, are you trying to permanently turn your hand red?”

Sam gave an annoyed look at Dean. It wasn’t the bitch face but it was effective at conveying his annoyance. He looked at Angela and said, “They took this off but I held onto it for you. Dean has your watch.” He opened his hand to reveal the necklace he gave her as Dean pulled out her watch.

Angela couldn’t help but chuckle. She could just imagine the trouble they caused while she was out of it. She drew her knees up and rested her sore arm on her knees. “Thanks.”

Dean grinned and gently took her bad arm and put the watch back on where it belonged. “Hey Sam and me paid good money for those.” He put the sling back on just as gently. It was a reminder of another injury to that arm. “Besides that doc was nice enough to give them to us. Thing is he looks familiar.”

Sam took advantage of Dean’s distraction to put the necklace back on. Angela could probably have done it by herself but since her left was in a sling, he could give a hand. He had just finished when he replied, “Broken hand, Dean.”

“Right.”

At that moment Bobby came in with Dr. Whittier. Angela diverted her attention towards the doctor who was looking pleased about something as well as a little confused. She said, “So doc. When can I go?”

Dr. Whittier was surprised at the fast recovery but then again he shouldn’t be surprised. He did remember the broken hand she had. When she told him when she broke it, he thought she was joking. That was until she mentioned that she was not normal and of course that led to him quizzing her and discovering that she was a hunter.

This time though, he was sure that this injury was going to take some time. He had told Bobby what had been dug out of her shoulder and the red welt that appeared that was not typical of GS wounds that he had seen. He even managed to get a hold of the bullet that was in her shoulder. It was not like any he had seen before and figured that it was within the hunter’s realm. In terms of the fact that the cops needed the evidence for the case against the kid that shot his patient, they bought the fact that the bullet fragmented on impact.

It turned out all right on that end since they found the bullet that missed the boys and the gun did have two missing rounds. Looking at his patient the doctor was about to reply when Bobby said, “Yer staying put missy. You were just shot and they had to dig it out of ya. If ya went home, do ya know what you would be doing? Not listening to doctor’s orders…”

“Why are you yelling at me?”

“I ain’t yelling at ya,” Bobby replied. He then noticed tears start to form. That was unusual since she never cried. He tried to gentle his tones and hoped that she would stop. “I’m not mad at ya. I am worried. There’s a big difference.”

Angela had been happy to see Bobby but when he started in on his worrywart rant and then ordering her to stay, it seemed like too much. She couldn’t control the emotions and began to feel ashamed that tears were starting to form. She couldn’t help it even when Bobby tried to calm her down. She wiped a tear away and startled rambling aware that she sounded like Sam when he was unsure about something, “No there isn’t and there is the wash. Do you know how hard it is to get bloodstains out of clothes? Not to mention finicky repairs…”

Sam gave a pat to Angela’s shoulder to stop her. “Angie.”

Angela managed to stop herself from rambling but felt humiliated that she couldn’t stop the tears. She said, “Okay. Thanks Sam.” She took a deep breath. Damn witch was making life like hell but that was being too kind to hell. She then said, “Alright, how long am I in this medicine cabinet prison?”

Dr. Whittier didn’t quite believe it but he could sympathize. He had seen plenty of teenaged girls go through their fits, especially the ones going through puberty. Plus he got the feeling that it was a result of the trio’s day job. He replied, “I just want to keep you overnight. Simply because of this.” He held up the bag that held the bullet. He walked over to hand it to her and explained, “The surgeon removed this but it was the effect that was cause for concern.”

“Red welts Angie,” Sam interrupted. “Like the time when that douche hit you on the arm in Grant.”

Angela peered at the bullet as she listened. Everything else was forgotten. Silver adamantium bullets; she hadn’t seen one in years but this didn’t look like any bullet she had ever seen. Maybe that was why it didn’t burn as much when it hit. She had been shot before and knew the pain of being shot and she could tell that it was different.

“Is it that stuff Angie?” Dean asked as he leaned over to take a look.

“Silver adamantium. It’s the only thing capable of taking out any kind of Halfling aside from traditional methods like chopping off the head. They are capable of inflicting great pain but this is not pure stuff,” Angela replied. She had a thought as to what it was mixed with since it was probably going to retard the healing process more than it already was.

“Ya saying that ain’t pure?” Bobby asked. He wasn’t surprised that she would know about it. Hell it was better to know what could kill you in this line of work. What he read was that it had been developed as a countermeasure when the assassinations were at their peak way back when; when the Halflings were first created.

“It’s mixed with something. Probably a retardant.”

Dr. Whittier listened to the conversation, not sure of what they were talking about. However he could follow the implications and he was surprised at how comfortable they were talking in front of him. He checked to make sure the door was shut. He wouldn’t betray their trust. “Maybe that explains why there was a little problem of clotting.”

“What?” Bobby, Sam and Dean asked simultaneously. It would have been comical if the situation hadn’t been so serious.

“When Angela was brought in, there was an issue with clotting. We were afraid of bleeding out but luckily it wasn’t serious,” Dr. Whittier explained. He could see three faces go visibly pale and one who was looking wide eyed as she fingered the bag with the bullet. “Anyway that is why the overnight stay. It is just a precaution. I’ll leave you alone now.”

Dr. Whittier turned and left the room. He had other patients to see but before he left the room unattended, he made sure that there were strict orders regarding the room. He had to go check on that burn on that child’s arm and there was Jody Mills with a laceration that needed to be given a checkup. He left his special patient behind, confident that they would be able to figure out what they needed to in privacy.

When the doctor was gone, Angela looked down at her good hand and made a slight movement with her head and said, “Well at least they got it out.”

“That’s all ya can say?” Bobby looked at Angela with an incredulous look. It was bad enough to find out that adamantium silver could be used to kill someone like her but to hear that she nearly bled out… that was a little more than he could digest at the moment.

“What do you want me to say Bobby?” Angela asked as she looked up at the grizzled hunter. She was unaware that the boys had placed a hand on each of her arms as they slowly digested the fact that they could have lost her. “I have done my best to avoid anything with silver adamantium. There are some who know its uses like the Order of Melchizedek and maybe a few demons and gods.”

“Well we know the Order of Melchize something…” Dean began.

“Melchizedek,” Sam corrected.

“Whatever Sam,” Dean glared at his brother. “Anyway the Order wouldn’t do anything since well we helped them out and they made me and Sam knights.”

“Temporary knights,” Sam interjected. The fact that He and Dean almost lost her again was a sore spot. It was different from the last time in that she left of her own free will but she came back. The difference was that this time someone was trying to take her. He glanced at Dean and they shared a look and he could tell that his brother was thinking along similar lines.

“Right and I could see demons using it but more along the lines of torture,” Dean continued as he remembered what he had seen when he was under that demon’s influence. The very thought was starting to piss him off and he struggled to not let it get the better of him.

“So that leaves someone you pissed off or they really want to kill you,” Bobby finished.

“I would go with the last one,” Angela replied, not trying to be funny. “As much as demons would like to see me dead, they seem to be scared of me. Well Cary doesn’t count but even Lenya toes the line.” She began to yawn. It seemed that the painkillers were working that other effect.

Bobby could see it and realized that it was time to go. The thing was he didn’t want to go and he was sure the boys didn’t either. In fact they were looking at him. Dean was giving one of his looks and Sam was doing the puppy look that Angela and Dean teased him about. It was a long night but they were going to be ready should whoever it was tried again.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela shuffled slightly in bed while trying not to wake the boys. For some strange reason they decided to share the bed and she found it weird. Dean didn’t even bother with one of his flirting comments but she did spy the penknife that he had kept in his backpack and she spotted a similar one in Sam’s hand. She saw that they aimed to protect her. She protested and for some reason, they started to cry so she agreed.

Of course little bodies tired out quickly and they fell asleep. It was weird because their minds were adult sized and it just seemed wrong. Maybe if they were in their normal sized bodies it wouldn’t have been so bad because the boys would have been sitting in those uncomfortable chairs. Feeling a little sore in her shoulder, she rotated it gently. It was definitely going to heal slowly.

“Must be a pain in the ass to be trapped in too small a body and hit by one of the few things that could kill you.”

Angela grabbed the penknife that had fallen out of Sam’s hand and held it up. She saw that the boys hadn’t woken up from her sudden movement. She then felt that familiar feeling. She looked up at her visitor and said, “Very clever for paying a visit to my dreams Crowley. Now go away since I have nothing to say to you.”

Crowley couldn’t help but give a slight hurt look. “You wound me love. We had such a lot of fun with our conversations. In fact I was sure that you were going to call the moment you found me out.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Angela replied as she narrowed her eyes, “The thing is, I don’t want any part of your deals to break Dean’s deal.”

“Now don’t go brushing me off completely.”

“I just did. I know the score Crowley.” Angela did a slight shuffle to get out of the bed. She hated feeling at a disadvantage even if it was just a dream. “I could trade places with Dean and you and both know that I would gladly do it.”

Crowley looked at Angela’s figure. She may have been placed back in a prepubescent body but she did have a nice look for someone that young. It was amusing to see her in the hospital gown too. “Nice outfit love. I especially like the whole IV in the arm. It completes the look.” He gave a slight smile at her to tease her.

Angela gave a wry look as she pulled the IV out. It was a dream so it didn’t matter. She continued as if she hadn’t finished, “However since I am not willing to hurt people that mean a great deal to me by doing that and send Dean on a guilt trip, that option is out. Plus it seems that even you are afraid of me. To what reason, I have yet to find out.”

“I’m not afraid of you love,” Crowley replied. It was true that he wasn’t… at least not at her current state. However he knew what she was and her potential and he knew the score. “However those below me are and they have every right to be since they know what you are capable of.”

“Glad to see that we are on the same level,” Angela replied, “As to the second option, that would be to willingly let myself become hell’s bitch. Basically stoop to the level of Theron.”

Crowley smiled, “You see, there was a reason why I like you so much love. I am especially pleased that you haven’t persisted in me calling you otherwise.”

“A petty thing. Azazel couldn’t give it up so there really is no point in it.”

“And it would have been such fun to get under your skin with that,” Crowley countered. “Now while you are right, I can see that you are in a bit of a bind. If I had to venture a guess, I would say that you have a witch problem.”

“Gee, good eye Crowley,” Angela replied in sarcasm. She would have crossed her arms but her left was already in a sling. She made adjustments by putting her free hand on her hip. “You got anything else to impress me with?”

Crowley had to admit that he really liked her. If she had it in her heart to be just like him, she would have made a perfect crossroads demon. He smiled at her and replied, “Well it seems to me that in your current state, you are bound to have more problems. After all you have to watch over miniature versions of the Winchesters and yourself and if I’m not mistaken you have been having trouble emotionally.”

“We’ve been doing all right,” Angela replied not wanting to give in to Crowley. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing any perceived weakness.

Crowley looked at her arm in the sling and replied, “Oh yes. I can see that you’re handling it quite well. I can also see that you need a little help in fixing this.” He walked around the room, observing it. “I might be willing to help reverse your condition.”

“And the price would be me,” Angela replied, “Sorry but no thanks. I may be a dealing devil but even I know when a bad deal comes my way.” At that moment, Crowley had begun circling her so she followed suit, keeping him in front of her.

“I like how you refer to yourself by that archaic label for brokers. It tells me that you are more familiar with my kind than you care to admit. Tell me, how many deals have you made?”

“My secret to tell.”

“Spoken like a true dealer. Now really, are you going to pass up an opportunity to go back the way you were?”

“Not if it means I have to sell myself to you,” Angela replied. She gave a wry grin towards Crowley. “As much as I do like you, I wouldn’t want to be in permanent proximity to you. So the answer is no.”

Crowley gave a shrug of his shoulders. He had tried but he still had a few cards to play. He turned to leave but he wasn’t going to go so easily. He replied, “Well I can’t say I didn’t try…” He waited until she could see his back and then added, “However I do know that there is a possible solution. I happen to know the master of this sort of spell.”

Angela paused but at least Crowley couldn’t see her face. What he said was a cause for pause. The witch did mention that she learned her spells from another. Was Crowley implying that he knew the one who could reverse it? The part that knew better said that she should just walk away. Anything involving Crowley would surely end up in a deal that she wouldn’t be able to get out of. However there was a part of her that found it to be tantalizing in terms of getting things back to normal.

Looking up, Angela saw that Crowley hadn’t even made an attempt to leave. She narrowed her eyes. Maybe she could find a means of getting what she needed. She replied, “And I suppose you came by to tell me out of the goodness of your little black heart?”

Crowley smiled as he turned around. “I would tell you but you just seem to not want to deal with the likes of me.”

“I did say that I like you,” Angela replied as she walked forward. Her voice became sultry as she spoke, “After all I do admire someone who has the ability to manipulate a situation to their own liking as well as looking after their own interests.” She got close enough to use her free hand to touch the demon’s shoulder. When he put his hand on her own shoulder, she didn’t flinch. She hadn’t forgotten the last time he touched her on the shoulder.

“You are magnificent,” Crowley replied looking at her. Even in that ridiculous hospital gown she was a beauty. She was full of strength, poise and intelligence. They were qualities that were attractive to him and something else lured him to her. He let his hand run down her face. He could see her as how he met her even though she was stuck in a younger body.

Angela tolerated Crowley touching her face. She felt dirty about it since her body didn’t react as it did when Lenya touched her. She closed her eyes when he touched her face and ran his fingers down. She replied, “Many have said that but not with the same… finesse as you.”

Crowley smiled and gave a hum as he finished stroking her face. “Well you do have good taste love when it comes to keeping your enemies closer than your friends. I have told you the truth. There is a master witch who could help you. As to the name, I will leave that for you to figure out.”

Angela wouldn’t expect anything less. She watched as Crowley withdrew from her and turned to go. She replied, “I suspect that it is for your entertainment?”

“Well I can’t be giving you all the answers. Wasn’t it one of your masters that said that knowledge must be sought and not given otherwise it wasn’t worth anything?” Crowley peered at Angela.

Angela gave a slight nod of agreement. “You are right and I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” She was aware that she sounded sad as she said that. For all her talk with Sam about choices and to be careful when he dealt with Ruby, she certainly wasn’t the best example to follow considering that she was pretty much conversing and manipulating Crowley.

“You shouldn’t expect anything else love,” Crowley replied. He couldn’t help but smile. “Stay as you are love and I’ll be seeing you.”

“Don’t count on it. My answer is still no,” Angela replied, feeling the retorts rise again.

“Aww. Well I’ll come around just to try and convince you. At least I am not as annoying as the bitch princess of hell,” Crowley replied. “Sweet dreams love.” He smiled once again to let her know that he would still be around. He gave a slight wave of his hand giving a slight chuckle and then he was gone as quickly as he came.

Angela continued to stare at the area he vacated. She knew that as long as Dean was still under the terms of the original deal, Crowley would continue to plague her into trying to accept a deal to reverse it. She figured that he was picking up where Azazel left off in testing her resolve. She could sense though that he was at a loss as to what she was in his world.

The fact that Crowley mentioned a master witch who could fix this was one of those things that sounded too good to be true. Conventional wisdom said that demons lie. However Crowley never really lied to her. He may fail to mention things in the talks that he engaged in but he never told an outright lie. Angela knew that Dean would think there was no difference and she would agree. It was something to think about and she had plenty of time for that. She closed her eyes.

Angela opened her eyes to find herself leaning on the pillows of the upraised bed. She looked around to find Dean sitting on one of the plastic chairs and his head and arms resting on her bed. Bobby was sitting in a chair and he was leaning against the walls catching a few Z’s. Sam was on her bed and was actually leaning against her. She knew that she was not dreaming and she leaned back to think about her midnight conversation with Crowley along with dealing with the guilty feelings of hiding her conversations with him.

****

“You really believe the rambling of the witch that did this to the three of ya; that there is a master witch who knows how to reverse this?”

“Please stop yelling at me,” Angela replied as she put her good arm up to her eyes. She was getting a headache and it wasn’t related to the concussion that she had gotten. It was good to be home and out of the hospital but she was beginning to think that she made the mistake of bringing up the possibility of a witch who could reverse the spell.

“I ain’t yelling at ya,” Bobby replied as he opened up another one of his books. “All I’m saying is that you should know better than to trust the word of a witch.”

“So you’re saying that you don’t trust me then?” Angela managed to look up. The headache was getting worse and she felt getting angry but for no reason at all. “I’ve been at this a lot longer than you Bobby. I know a thing or two about most things we hunt.”

“This is a witch we are talking about Angie and one that laid a curse on you and the boys.”

“You weren’t there Bobby. You didn’t hear her talk. Hell I got us in this mess so it is my fault. I should have done like Dean said and gank the bitch instead of yapping with her.” Angela felt her temper rising and her head was pounding. Tears were starting to form and she felt powerless to stop them. “So go ahead and yell at me cause I certainly have put up with a lot of it lately. After all it is my fault.”

“Angie…”

Before Bobby could say anything more, Angela had turned on her heel to leave. At the same time several stacks of books went flying. It was like they were reacting to the direction she was turning in. They smacked the floor and the walls with a loud thump as she left the room. Bobby could hear the portraits on the walls rattle.

“Bobby?” Dean poked his head around the corner just as the door to the kitchen slammed shut. Sam in turn peeked around the corner, around Dean.

“Nothing boys. Just a bit of misunderstanding,” Bobby replied as he flipped open another book after examining the concoction the witch used. When he looked up, he tried not to laugh as he found that the boys looking at him with a look that told him not to treat them like children. He added, “Angie suggested that there may be another witch, a master witch that could undo the spell.”

“And you said that it was stupid right?” Dean eyed Bobby with an accusatory look. “The witch bitch did mention someone taught her the mojo.”

“Don’t ya think that she was just saying that to jerk you around while she worked the spell?”

“She had nothing to gain Bobby,” Sam replied, feeling annoyed that Bobby was doubting Angela. “If anything she was probably counting on the fact that we would be too distracted to bother to remember her saying that.”

“That’s a bit farfetched Sam.”

“Angie has never been wrong about stuff like this before. The girl has good memory,” Dean replied. “Anyway it would be something for me, Sam and Angie to do.” Dean caught the look that Sam shot him. He gave a slight look and continued, “Look Sam, you and I both know that to keep Angie pent up is like sitting on a time bomb or something.”

“Dean, someone is trying to kill her,” Sam argued, “And she just got out of the hospital.”

“I didn’t mean right now Sam. Don’t be stupid.”

“Don’t call me stupid,” Sam retorted, “Jerk. Angie taking a risk with her life is one thing but when we do that… it’s wrong.”

“Like I said, I didn’t mean now. Besides Angie’s a master of disguise.”

“No.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam was going to be stubborn on this even though he admitted that she was good with the disguises. “Sam, think about it. Do you really thing that I would just say it and that’s it. I intended to ask her. I always ask.”

“Sure you do,” Sam muttered as he crossed his arms. He didn’t like what Dean suggested though he knew that his brother was right. Dean always did ask when it came to Angela taking the risk and even she weighed all the pros and cons. Sometimes it was done on impulse but it was like she had told him, she did try to take into consideration that she wasn’t working alone anymore.

“Whatever… bitch,” Dean replied. He then looked at Bobby, “So are you doubting Angie or is this master witch something worth looking at?” He noticed that Sam gave a slight eye roll and turned and walked away. He figured that he was going to talk to Angela and gave a slight grin. Even with their emotions out of control like little kids, Sam was still oblivious to the fact that he was attracted to Angela. It was a bit weird since they weren’t normal size but still funny as hell to him. He turned to focus his attention on Bobby.

Bobby had watched the entire exchange and now had Dean looking at him. Apparently they were, or rather Dean was, stuck on the idea of looking for this witch. It was a possibility but Bobby was inclined to stick to what he knew was the sure fire way. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Angela but he was like Sam; he was more concerned with the fact that someone was after Angela and with something that could kill her slowly and painfully. He replied, “I don’t doubt Angie, Dean. It just seems so odd.”

“Bobby, ever since Sam and me hooked up with her, we’ve seen odd things.” Dean wandered over to a cabinet that had been commandeered for weapons storage. He opened it up and pulled out the Orion blade. It was heavy and he had to use two hands. He said the words to activate it and the dull blade came to life. “Not to diss everything you and Dad taught us but we learned a lot of new things from her.”

It was hard work holding the active blade upright without tottering over. Dean was sure he looked ridiculous but it made him realize how much he took his adult size for granted. He held it up and looked at the blade. It was no longer dull but rather had a sheen like Absolution did. Dean wondered if Orion was like Absolution as he said the words to return the blade to its dull sheen. He looked at Bobby and said, “Some of the things we’ve seen are odd. I mean what are the odds that we are friends with a good witch?”

Bobby watched Dean handle the blade. It was one of the few times he was able to take a picture on Dean’s cell phone and he made sure to send a copy to Sam and Angela’s phone. Dean did have a point though. Even he learned more things than what he had when he first started as a hunter. Angela taught him things that he had never heard of before. He replied, “I get ya Dean and maybe it is a possibility but is it wise to pin everything on the master witch?”

“And that’s why we still do what we’ve been doing… well what you’ve been doing,” Dean countered as he put away the blade and closed the door. “Well I better go make sure that Sam didn’t stumble onto one of Angie’s backyard surprises. Kid thinks that because he was named champion of the tournament, he thinks he’s invincible.” He turned and headed out the back door towards the yard.

Bobby couldn’t help but smile. It seemed that the boys were getting better at keeping their emotions in check though they were still acting like kids on occasion and over little things. It certainly was interesting having a ten year old Dean and a six year old Sam running around the house again even though their minds were that of their twenty and some odd years self. However he knew that they couldn’t stay that way forever and went to trying to decipher the ingredients in that hex potion or whatever it was.

Meanwhile Dean had followed Sam’s trail and it was as he suspected. The footsteps went all the way to the place that they had spent nearly three months in on and off. He paused when he heard something whistle through the air. The sound was very familiar and he had heard it several times before and it was when she threw it in a certain manner.

He rounded the corner and saw Sam watching Angela. She was holding her chakram and looking off in the distance. She threw the thing and then gave a shrill whistle that was different than what she used to call for the hell mutt. Even though Dean couldn’t see him, he could tell that Cerebus was charging forward and he saw the chakram get caught in midair. It was certainly weird to see it float in midair back to its owner. He came out and said, “I thought you said that thing wasn’t a toy.”

Angela took the chakram out of Cerebus’ mouth and replied with a grin, “I did say that but we aren’t playing. Right, Sam?” She gave a slight wink as she handed it to him.

Sam leaned against the junker and accepted the chakram. He replied, “No. You are teaching Cerebus to catch it and retrieve it.”

“Sounds like playing to me,” Dean replied as he came out to stand where Sam had been standing. His brother moved forward holding the chakram and stood where Angela had stood moments ago. “That thing looks big enough to go over your head Sam.”

Sam threw a bitch face and replied, “And it would look like a necklace on you.” He got ready to throw it but waited while Cerebus came back to his starting position.

Dean watched his brother as he adjusted his small hands on the weapon. Sam’s palm barely closed over the weapon however it was clenched like a hand that had undergone long bouts of practice. He asked, “You still have the know how in your melon, Sammy?”

“I remember a bit. It’s like knowing theory but it’s putting theory into practice that is difficult,” Sam replied as he moved his hands to find a comfortable position. He had no idea why Angela handed it to him but she did say that she had reasons to her methods of madness. Plus he did tell her what the god Hapi did.

“But it’s like riding a bicycle or a horse. Once you learn the basics, even after years, it’s still there,” Angela replied as she leaned against the junker with a casual air. She rotated her shoulder. She could take off the sling but she didn’t need three nags after her. Besides her shoulder was still healing and it was going to take some time.

“I see that,” Dean replied, “I think.”

Sam finally found a position that was comfortable in his grip. He couldn’t explain very well how it felt like he was sorting through a catalogue or something as he rotated his hands to find a position from which he could throw the thing. This one he chose worked well since he had smaller hands and the position was something he could step into. He felt it was rough since it felt like he was following directions from a book.

He released the chakram and watched as it flew towards the pile of junk and clang off it. Sam gave a slight whistle and he heard Cerebus charge forward. He felt when the hell mutt knocked him over and he gave a scowl. He didn’t stay on the ground but instead stood up and dusted himself off. By that time the hell mutt had bounced off the pile of junk and caught the chakram in midair and was coming back towards him.

Sam still found it creepy that one of hell’s bitches was now a glorified lap dog. However the mutt did come in handy on certain things and was a good guard dog for Bobby though the old man would rather drink bad rotgut than admit it. At least he couldn’t see the thing but he was sure that it was more torturous or amusing for Angela since she could see what the mutt looked like. Yet when he saw her throwing her chakram for the mutt when he came out, she was smiling. So…

Cerebus gave a slight whine as he held the chakram out to Sam. Sam took it and was surprised the mutt didn’t try to play tug-of-war with it. Instead it went back to its starting position and got ready for the next throw. Since Angela made no move to take it back, Sam took it to mean that he was to throw it again. This time the position came much easier and he took aim this time at a different stack and threw much harder.

Cerebus took off after it but missed. It was a first for the mutt and it surprised everyone to the point that no one was watching where the chakram was heading. It continued to ricochet off the old beat up cars and it disappeared behind a stack. Sam apologized, “Sorry Angie.”

“No harm, no foul,” Angela replied. “You just have to get it.” When Sam gave her a look she said, “You threw it, you lost it so it is only fair that you get it back. That’s a pretty much unspoken rule where I come from.”

“Fine,” Sam replied as he turned to go in the general direction the lost chakram went towards. “Sort of like you break it you buy it.”

“I wouldn’t bother looking for your thing here.”

Angela turned and she felt her eyes flash slightly. Dean had jumped as well and grabbed onto Cerebus who was growling low. She looked to see the kid that she met yesterday and he was holding her chakram. “What are you doing here?”

“I think I can help you with your problem.”


	8. Chapter 8

Nick had followed them back to the house. He found it surprising but a very good cover in terms of hiding the outside activities. It seemed that the hunters have gotten clever over the centuries. Now he found the dwelling of this Bobby Singer, he knew how to find the three that interested him and the three he was sure that had been hit by a regression spell.

Normally he would have avoided hunters on principle since most seemed to have this nasty habit of shoot first and ask questions later. However he decided to take a risk and he was going to go slow on this. At least his own spell was still in effect so there wouldn’t be too much of a shock. He entered the property and started making his way through the piles of junk and stuff.

His goal was where the noise was and he could hear voices. He also heard a high pitch sound. He had heard that noise before. Thing was it was unusual and there wasn’t that many a call for a talent with the thing that made that sound. Nick peered through the holes to get a peek at what was going on.

He spotted two of them immediately. The girl Angela was standing and she looked determined to get something right as she held… No way. She could wield that weapon? He watched as she threw it with her good arm and he was impressed that she had good momentum with a compromised arm. It was then that he noticed the hell hound… another surprise.

Nick realized that his best course of action was to make sure the hound didn’t find him so he cast another spell. Hopefully the mutt wasn’t that attuned to magic and spells. He was surprised that she was playing fetch with that weapon. Such a thing was not a toy since he had seen what it could do and that was to a fellow like him. What was more surprising was when she handed it over to the boy Sam.

Nick did have to admit that Sam did very well but he could tell that his movements were stunted with pauses. That was something interesting to explore. His brother Dean was watching with interest so maybe… The first throw was good and the hound caught it after knocking Sam over. He would have laughed but that would have given his position away. It did give him an idea though on how to make his entrance.

Nick got the feeling that they weren’t going to do anything serious in that state so he had an advantage. He watched as Sam threw the weapon again, this time with attention to aim and gave the signal whistle. Nick timed his approach carefully and at the right moment, caused the mutt to slip and miss catching it. He followed the weapon as it ricocheted throughout the area until it came in his direction. He reached out and plucked it from the air. He heard the comments about retrieving your weapon if you lost it and decided to spare the search.

Holding the chakram expertly, he walked out and said, “I wouldn’t bother looking for your thing here.”

Nick saw the flash in Angela’s eyes and he began to suspect something. It wasn’t one of Crowley’s minions. They were different. The familiarity that Dean showed with the hell mutt suggested that they had the thing for some time. He explained that he came to help and he had to admit that they were wise for keeping their guard up. It helped but it was regrettable when Sam made a movement to stab him with a penknife.

Nick retaliated by looking at Sam and sent him flying backwards along the dirt. He then pinned him and looked at Angela. He saw the glowing orbs as they narrowed at him. No wonder he couldn’t sense it before. Now he had to try and gain trust but he had to get them to back down. He held up his left in a stopping motion towards her, “I wouldn’t try anything. I don’t like doing anything to children but since I know that they aren’t…”

Angela was aware that she was getting very angry. She saw that Dean was desperately holding onto Cerebus since the mutt wanted to charge the witch. She could see Sam flat on the ground but he wasn’t hurt. However the threat wasn’t to be taken lightly. She barked an order at Cerebus as she had been teaching him. She replied, “You seem to expect us to try and kill you and yet you use methods that make it possible.”

“I can’t help it. You of all people would know why,” Nick replied.

Angela moved her head to the side in that inquisitive manner. She had several things in her sights that she could use as a potential weapon. However she wasn’t about to risk Sam’s wellbeing since his little frame was much more fragile than his adult frame and she could tell that Dean was itching to do something but even he wasn’t going to do something that would hurt his brother. She would have to be the one to take the step forward so to speak. She replied, “Yes, I should know but that doesn’t mean that I attack without question.”

“I suppose then we are at an impasse,” Nick replied. He wasn’t going to hurt them but he was not stupid to let his guard down either.

“No we are not,” Angela replied. She gave an order to Cerebus and the hell mutt reluctantly left. She moved her hands away from her sides and let the glow die from her eyes. “Let Sam go and I’ll listen to your offer.”

“Angie, don’t be stupid,” Dean said. He knew there was something up with this guy from the get go. Sam even implied it when they talked in the bookstore yesterday.

“Dean,” Angela replied, never letting her gaze leave Nick’s.

Dean immediately became silent and he looked over at his brother. Sam looked okay. In fact he looked like he was just lying down and enjoying that girly looking up at the sky thing. Normally if they were caught up in something like that, they would be writhing on the ground from increased pressure. He was relieved when Sam got up and jogged over to him. He still didn’t like the guy though.

Nick looked at Angela and the boys. “See I can be a nice guy.”

Angela raised a brow as she replied with a hint of sarcasm, “Yes I can see that. Now that we are on a somewhat friendly ground, let’s talk. You said you were here to help. You are a witch.”

Nick decided to make a few corrections. Since they didn’t use the old terms anymore, he might as well make it so that there was a distinction. He replied, “First off, it’s warlock. You bloody hunters just love to group us all together.”

“What’s the difference, douche?” Dean replied with a glare. Sam was okay but he was still pissed at the guy.

“Same difference as a boy and girl,” Nick replied.

“Fine. You are a warlock. So what is it that you think can help with?” Angela intervened before Dean got it into his head to be a pest with his questions and then start a fight. She put her good hand on her hip and looked at Nick expectantly.

Nick studied the three of them. The boys he was certain were different from other hunters since they allowed a non-human or rather half human to join them. An idea then occurred to him. He could help them but he was not just going to give it up like that. Besides, there was something about the girl that had him intrigued. He wasn’t sure about it but maybe he could take the time to figure it out. “I can help with the reversal spell. I might be able to tell you what kind it is.”

Angela looked at the boys who were giving the death glare at Nick and then back at him. As usual conventional wisdom was to not trust the guy but then again she put blind faith in Haley when they first met. Hell she trusted her with the Rose. She walked up until she was toe to toe with Nick. She studied him by looking at him square in the eye. She replied, “A tempting offer but it is going to take a lot more than your word. You did deceive us by hiding what you are.”

“Is it any different than what you do in your line of work?”

“I agree but I am sure that you would agree that it pays to be cautious,” Angela replied giving a slight nod of agreement plus a slight smile. She studied Nick. “So Nick, say if we were considering, how would you show that you intend to follow through on helping us?”

“You aren’t seriously considering this, are ya Angie?” Dean interjected his question as he tried to step between Angela and the witch guy. He was not successful since he was so short. “I mean the guy decided Sam was a ball.”

“Yes but he did attack me first,” Nick replied. “All I did was defend myself.”

Angela had to make a concession to that. “True. I suppose that both sides need to learn a few things.” She looked Nick in the eye with an unspoken question. It was a lot to hope that he would pick up on her question.

Nick studied Angela. He got the unspoken question but made no indication that he understood. He did see that she was extending a tentative hand but it was not sturdy. An idea occurred to him as to how he could show that he meant to help. He hadn’t done it in years but it was the best he could come up. He replied, “I suppose so.”

Nick knew it was a risk since he was sure that Angela had quick reflexes. He did see her move quickly the day before. He reached out and pointed at her left shoulder. “You might want to take it off.”

Angela glanced at her left and then at Nick. “Any reason why?”

Nick shrugged his shoulders. He replied, “I would think that you would have taken it off already. I would think you are the kind to bounce back from an injury like that. That is unless something happened…” He gave a slight motion to indicate that he could be mistaken though he knew what happened but the details were sketchy. The doctor in charge of the case was tight lipped and no amount of sweet talking worked.

Angela raised her brow in slight suspicion. She could be indignant and yet she could sense that Nick knew a thing or two about her kind and others like her. Looking him still in the eye, she undid the straps to the sling and took it off and with a slight glee in her inner being, she flung it aside. She looked at Nick and then pulled the sleeve of her shirt up to reveal the gauze bandage.

Nick gave a slight nod. Well it was time to show his mojo. He wasn’t as strong as others he knew but he could take off the edge so that she could use the arm. He took the gauze off to expose the surgeon’s work. He closed his eyes and concentrated and felt the energy flow. He opened his eyes and placed his hand on the wound and muttered the language that accompanied such a spell.

****

Bobby thought it strange that it was quiet around the place. Even when Angela said that she would be quiet, there would be usual noises that accompanied that quiet. To him it was too quiet and it was more distracting as he went through the witch’s notebook. To top it off, it was like the witch had written in a code of some sort. He realized that maybe he should have let Angela and the boys help. Sam and Angela would have worked with the translation and the like. Dean would have helped in his own way.

Just when he wasn’t able to stand it anymore, the kitchen door opened with a bang and Dean came running in. Bobby couldn’t make sense of the commotion since Sam had followed in closely. It looked like that they were arguing over something. He was able to make out Dean saying, “Sam, Hale is different.”

“We saw what happened. She’s fine and nothing bad happened,” Sam replied to placate his brother.

Bobby was sure who they were talking about. In fact the target of their conversation walked in followed by a guy her height. Right away Bobby noticed that there was something different about her. Taking a closer look, he could see that her arm was out of the sling and she was moving it with a much greater ease. He narrowed his eyes in alarm and reached for the shotgun that he kept handy near his desk.

“Don’t bother Bobby. I ran him through the drill,” Angela replied as she put the sling down. She rotated her shoulder marveling at the amount of healing had been done. It wasn’t completely healed since she still had a dull throb but it was better than before. She was also surprised to find that this warlock had an ability that was similar to hers. She could say for certain that it shocked the boys and she also felt a certain satisfaction in being defiant in a weird sort of way. She had torn off her sling and lifted her sleeve as if she were challenging something. She looked at Bobby and said, “Not a demon and definitely not a shifter.”

“Then what is he?”

“A frigging witch,” Dean answered.

“Warlock.”

“Whatever, Sam. Go read one of your law books or something,” Dean snapped.

Sam felt the urge to cry under the impression that Dean had hurt his feelings. However it was countered by the idea that it was ridiculous since Dean insulted him like that every other day when he was annoyed. He cursed the fact that his emotional control was shot. He fought the urge and retorted, “Shut up Dean. You’re being unreasonable.”

“What else is new? You’re still the same emo bitch.”

“And you’re the same bossy jerk. You’ve been bossing me since we were kids.” Sam felt horrified that he could feel the tears start to form again. Yet they were not tears of hurt feelings but rather anger and annoyance with his brother.

“And that was for your own good considering all the trouble you’ve gotten into.” Dean being the elder one knew that he should be the one to stop this. However he just couldn’t help it and continued to feed his rage and the need to get the satisfaction of getting one up on Sam. “I swear I should have convinced Dad to put you in a bubble or something.”

“Right and you were so perfect listening to Dad except when you took me on that hunt in the cemetery.”

“That is enough,” Angela snapped. At that moment some miscellaneous books flew off a side table and the cabinet doors slammed. She took a deep breath and said, “It was my call. I’m not stupid and know how to do a damn checklist so just the both of you shut up.” She had a hand to her forehead fighting off the migraine as she turned on her heel and marched to the closest bathroom and slammed the door with such force it rattled on its hinges.

Sam and Dean just stared in the direction Angela had gone. As far as they could tell, she never yelled at them like that before. Dean though was concerned at the show of force that occurred. The last time he saw that was when Sam died and she was messed up. He looked at his brother who looked like a kicked puppy and full of regret that he had hurt her feelings. He gave a look that said, ‘oh please.’

Nick wisely said nothing and stayed where he was. The past hour or so told him a great deal regarding the spell that may have been used. However he was certain that there may be variants in the spell. The only sure fire way was to see the ingredients. At this point though, he was just going to be quiet until he could offer a suggestion without getting his head blown off.

Bobby finally took charge and said, “Alright settle down. Now what happened out there and I don’t want any arguing.”

Sam got himself under control and glanced in the direction that Angela had gone. He then gestured towards Nick and explained, “This is Nick and he’s a warlock. He came to offer help in reversing the spell. Angie did question him and I think she knew right off the bat. She does mark things a little different. Anyway that is it.”

“And you left out the part where he pinned you to the ground with his mojo,” Dean interjected.

“I did attack him and he was defending himself,” Sam admitted. “It didn’t hurt though and he let me up. Plus he fixed Angie’s shoulder.”

Bobby then looked at Nick who was standing there. He raised his hands and said, “Hey, I was just trying to show that I didn’t mean any harm. I was the guy that helped out yesterday before it got ugly. I think I can help.”

“Really?” Bobby raised his brow in suspicion. He still needed to figure out what to do with Sam and Dean. Then there was Angela. She probably was in that bathroom puking or sulking or whatever teenaged girls did. Right now though he had to figure out whether or not to extend the same trust Angela had for the witch. Since this guy claimed to help, he had to start the inquisition. “And what do ya know about regression spells.”

“Plenty,” Nick replied, “Since I invented most of them.”

“Great,” Dean muttered.

****

It was easy to slip into the Singer Salvage yard, especially at night. Ruby had been there before and she had a pretty good idea what places to avoid. However the one place that she did want to avoid was the place that she had to go to. It was a pain to be sure but even she knew that there were some things that couldn’t be put off… not even for the sake of following through with the plan.

Ruby hadn’t been to this part of the yard and she was on alert since she knew that the hell mutt that switched sides was prowling around somewhere. She entered a clearing, still looking around, thinking that the mutt was going to spring out any moment. She hoped not because that would be another set of clothes ruined by something.

“He won’t come out. Not unless I say so.”

Ruby turned to see the silhouette of Absolution leaning against a stack of cars. She replied, “Well that’s a relief. I was afraid I was going to have to charge you for a new wardrobe.” She walked forward when she was suddenly stopped by something. She looked around and saw the devil’s trap on the side of a vehicle. She looked at Absolution and said, “Very clever. Is this any way to repay a debt?”

Angela studied Ruby from her vantage point. After her temper tantrum, she spent a couple of hours puking. She should have remembered when she first went through puberty as well as the potential side effects of a healing. She then hid from everyone and was able to do so since she knew the house inside and out. She felt bad when she saw the boys looking miserable but she just wasn’t in the mood. Then she got a phone call and the number she recognized all too well, which was why she was there.

Ruby called to say that she had to meet with her. Angela was reluctant to but it wasn’t like Ruby was going to try something and if she did, it would be a fairly even match. Angela shifted slightly and replied, “I hardly call this meeting a repaid debt. That is if you are referring to my using your knife to pull a fast one on Bela.”

Ruby deadpanned, “No I refer to the debt you incurred when I saved your bacon yesterday.”

Angela was quiet for a second. That was news. Still if she played it off right, Ruby would tell her everything. She replied, “Funny. I don’t recall you appearing out of nowhere to take on a bunch of punks. It had to be a warlock.”

“I’m not talking about that and you know it,” Ruby retorted. She saw that Angela was not moving even though she had stepped into the light. Ruby had to admit that seeing a younger version of Absolution was rather disturbing and yet hilarious. However there was business to attend to. “Look I don’t care about the witch. As far as I know, he’s the real deal and a goody two shoe.”

“Like I should take anything you say at face value,” Angela replied as she stepped closer to Ruby.

“And yet here you are talking to me. Not so pure the hunter people want to believe,” Ruby shot back in sarcasm.

“I never claimed to be as such,” Angela replied as she paused right by the devil’s trap.

“Yet you never disclaimed it when people say such things. Sounds to me that you are more like me than you care to admit.”

Angela narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at Ruby, then towards the devil’s trap. She then looked back at Ruby. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the butterfly knife that she kept on her person at all times. She made the motion to open it.

Ruby watched as Angela pulled out the knife. She tensed up a moment since she wouldn’t put it past the girl to dip it in holy water or rub salt on it. Heck pure silver or iron was a possibility too. She had learned that the girl usually could have a trick up her sleeve. “You plan on a little filleting?”

Angela said nothing except to turn towards the devil’s trap and break the seal. When she was done, she flipped the knife shut and pocketed it. She then walked to stand in front of Ruby and she put her hands on her hip and slightly rotated her shoulder.

Ruby observed the motion and took a good look at Angela. She looked like a baby faced kid but she could still see what she had seen the last time even though she was a beat up normal human then. She looked at the shoulder and replied, “Seems like you heal faster than average for your kind.”

“A little help goes a long way,” Angela replied.

That was interesting to Ruby. She knew that he never extended a helping hand… at least not in the last few centuries. “So I see the little warlock decided to give you an offer.”

“A consideration, Ruby,” Angela replied after blinking slowly. “So what was so urgent that you insisted on the clichéd midnight meeting?” She asked the question in a tolerant manner.

Ruby gave a smirk. She would have moved out of the area but now that she knew she wasn’t bound, she liked staying where she was. She replied, “Even you aren’t so stupid as to realize that the witching pains are the least of your worries.”

“Funny, I would think it is an important worry considering you used to be one,” Angela replied.

“It would be funny but I’m being serious here. Someone is after you.”

“What else is new?” Angela replied with a slight devil may care expression. That really wasn’t news to her. There was always someone out there with a vendetta against her. It was when they got close that she would start to worry, more so now that she was working with the boys and Bobby.

Ruby should have expected that. Even she knew that there were those who were after Angela. Some were just more stupid about it. She replied, “This guy is different and I’m sure you guessed with the metal they dug out of you.”

“I’ll admit that it is not pure stuff.”

Ruby knew that this game could go on for hours. They didn’t like each other but they always had fun in games like this. “At least you aren’t as dumb as the high school drop out.”

“Don’t go there Ruby. Spit it out,” Angela replied with a warning finger.

Ruby sighed. Angela could be a buzz kill at times and she was looking forward to dragging this out. “Alright. Look someone is after you but its got nothing to do with your pointy stick that hurts.”

“That’s a first.”

“It’s got more to do with what you are and others like you,” Ruby continued.

“Oh more crazies. So is it a religious nut?” Angela replied in bored tones mostly to annoy Ruby. She was laying it on thicker than usual though and she figured that was the teen rebellion thing… whatever that was.

“Nothing like that,” Ruby replied. She was slightly amused that Angela was pulling the teen act. It was making the whole thing amusing. “Tell me, have you heard of the Venator?”


	9. Chapter 9

Nick rubbed his light brown hair vigorously with the towel as he came out of the bathroom of his motel room. The day certainly had been an interesting one. The most surprising thing was that he made it back alive and intact. After being questioned by Bobby Singer, he was told to leave and come back in the morning and then he could explain himself and blah, blah.

It was a start since he was sure the old hunter was going to blow him away. When he didn’t, he realized that the old man was giving him a chance. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the old man gave lodgings to the girl Angela, a Halfling no less. It was certainly something to think on while he executed his plan.

On the surface it sounded cruel since he knew he could reverse it. It was just a matter of examining the concoction and he could tell whose spell it was and be able to reverse it, even if it was a homemade recipe. His plan was to reveal slowly in pieces and make it look like a discovery. He could claim trust issues if the question came up but his real reason was that he wanted to observe the three victims of the spell as well as get to know the fearless leader of that trio. She intrigued him and he was curious about why she did what she did.

Nick finished drying his hair so that it looked stringy but it wasn’t dripping, and tossed the towel back into the bathroom. If he stopped to think about it, he lived like the ones that chased after him. He used fake IDs and hustled for money to move from town to town. Once or twice it vaguely occurred to him to put down somewhat permanent roots but he reasoned that they would just find him again. That was always the case. So he was satisfied for now with a life on the road.

“You always did like the obscure out of the way places.”

Nick turned and pointed the only non-magic thing he used as a weapon at the intruder. Seeing who it was, he knew it was futile but it made him feel better nevertheless and it didn’t involve his use of his mojo. That was like sending up red flags if used offensively. He replied, “Maybe it’s because I know the things you like to do for fun… Crowley.”

Crowley smiled as he checked out the digs Nick had checked into. It wasn’t exactly like his palatial homes he used but it suited the purpose. He replied, “Now Nicholas you know that if you were ever to take up permanent residence, you would grow soft. No one likes a soft warlock.” He gave a slight grin.

“I think you have me confused with a warlord,” Nick replied. He kept the gun pointed at Crowley. “So now if you please, get out.”

“Or what? You’ll shoot me?” Crowley couldn’t help but laugh. It had been a long time since he had a standoff with Nick. “Come on now Nicholas. You know that little peashooter can’t do anything against the likes of me.”

“It would make me feel better all the same,” Nick replied. “It’s kept the torches and pitchforks off my back for the last couple of decades.”

“Those were the days,” Crowley replied. He watched as Nick’s eyes narrowed. Oh yes those were good times and now that the most sought after warlock found Absolution and her little pack of meat suits… This would make for some interesting fun. “So tell me, why this backwater place?”

“It’s quiet.”

At that moment a semi went by with the horn blaring. Crowley watched as the complimentary glasses rattled. “Yes I can see that. Will you put that down? You and both know that you can do serious damage with something other than that.” He motioned towards the gun that was still pointed at him. That was the only thing ridiculous about this conversation.

“Right, and have every sniffer and hunter out there zooming in on here? No way Crowley. You tricked me once with that and I don’t aim to repeat it.”

“A pity because you’re gonna need it Nicholas. I mean that was a great thing you did with the healing since no one thinks of you as a healer.” Crowley moved so that he was behind Nick. He then added, “But then again your blood says otherwise.”

Nick would have whirled around and fired the moment that Crowley did that sneak attack move. He didn’t though especially when Crowley reminded him of his heritage. That was a sticking point that was often ignored because it wasn’t known. Yet Crowley knew and Nick was sure that there were others. He finally lowered his gun and replied, “Yeah but blood doesn’t mean anything when there are extenuating circumstances.”

“Call it what you like Nicholas. You and I both know that you can’t hide what you are forever. As I said, you will need to use that talent of yours… especially if you want to protect her,” Crowley replied in seriousness.

Nick turned to face Crowley. He narrowed his eyes and was sorely tempted to use his powers on the demon. He resisted though since he wanted to know what the demon was talking about. He replied, “What do you mean by that?”

“Don’t be the blind fool Nicholas. You know what happened yesterday as well as I. At least the situation didn’t get out of hand with a few well-placed calls.” Crowley looked at the nails on one of his hands and blew on them to buff them on his jacket. He looked at Nick who was looking at him with slight confusion in his face. “They call him the Venator.”

Nick raised his brow. He had never heard of the guy. He was familiar with the rogue hunter lineage who just hunted anything that was considered ‘evil’. “Never heard of him.”

“And I am disappointed in you Nicholas. So many years on the run and you don’t even know who one of those that hunts without an exception. You are getting slow in your old age… though you certainly look good for it.” Crowley took a moment to study Nick’s stature. He did have to admit the little warlock was good with the regression spells. He couldn’t help it, “How many women paid to have a piece of your talent with age?”

“I don’t do that kind of help.”

“No but you do offer to fix a regression gone bad and without the usual clauses,” Crowley countered. “You usually like to drag out certain favors.”

Nick couldn’t deny that. Hell that was his plan somewhat in this case. “I am just wary of those that would prefer to raise a pitchfork at me.” He had to steer the conversation away from this. He was good at holding his temper but Crowley was that nagging bug that would keep biting you until you gave in or diverted the conversation successfully. He sighed, “So what is it that you want?”

“What I want?” Crowley looked at Nick incredulously. “What I want is for you to man up and use your talents. After all the Venator will try again.”

“Who is he? And no skirting around the issue Crowley. I’m not in the mood.”

Crowley gave a slight smile. There was a reason he liked Nick and torturing souls like his with their problems and guilty secrets. This was also an opportunity to see what happens when you stir up the pot a bit. He replied, “He is an assassin and very specific type and one of the best there is which makes me wonder…”

“If he is good and he missed then someone must have been watching out,” Nick replied. He put the safety on his gun and put it in his usual spot to grab it if he needed to. Crowley was right in that the only weapon that he had that could truly hurt him was one that he wouldn’t use. There was no point unless he just wanted to be a pain in the ass and stick it to Crowley.

Crowley gave a slight frown. So it wasn’t Nicholas who prevented the fatal shot. That was interesting since he doubted the Winchesters would be able to do anything given the current size they were now. He didn’t let it show however as he replied, “Still his target is a fish that got away and I’m willing to lay a wager that he will try again.”

“And you’re telling me this out of concern?”

It was laughable. Even Crowley had to admit it. “Call it acting out of self interest. The Venator’s target is very special.”

“Oh I get it. You want me to be a part of stopping him so you can get your hands on her. Forget it.”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Crowley growled. “The main problem is this douche that thinks all bloody Halflings deserve to die.”

“She’s good at defending herself.”

“Not if he shoots her and it’s not with conventional bullets,” Crowley countered. “Besides he’s got her number and he won’t stop unless either one is six feet under.”

“Fine but I fail to see why you are even bothering to tell me this. I’m just going to hold up my end of the bargain and maybe understand the hunters a little more when they are less of a threat,” Nick replied. He didn’t care what Crowley wanted and he was sure that the girl could take care of herself.

“Then be an idiot and become the harbinger of something that will make living topside worse than the pit.”

Nick rolled his eyes at the dramatics Crowley was giving. It must be really serious for the demon to be acting like it was the end of the world that something was after the girl and would probably be ganked by the little bulldogs that accompanied her. “Okay, then tell me what makes her so damned important.”

“She’s Absolution.”

****

It was late but Sam couldn’t sleep. He glanced over at his brother who was sleeping like the dead. Typical of Dean just as it was typical of him to brood when something was bothering him. That was one thing the witch’s spell refused to change. This time though he was thinking about Angela’s reaction when she snapped.

After that, she disappeared, staying in the bathroom for some time. He had gone to check up on her and she told him to stay away. That time though she said it in her usual asking tones. After that, she disappeared for the rest of the day. She stayed in the house that was for sure because sandwiches were waiting for them at dinner time and she even had pie.

Sam knew that was her way of saying that she was sorry for being snappish. It had him thinking though about it and while Dean was amusing himself by cleaning the weapons in the cabinet and restacking the books, he did some research. He knew quite a bit about Chasers in general but never the specifics though he suspected that Bobby knew which was why the grizzled hunter never mentioned anything about her outburst and quietly went to check the bathroom after she vacated it.

What he found though sent him through a guilt trip. It made him feel bad that he and Dean contributed to that outburst. For lack of a better phrase, she was going through hell trying to keep her emotions in check and his and Dean’s petty spats just agitated her, at least the ones that threatened to make her explode. When he showed Dean, he likened it to a turbo charged PMSing.

_And Dean sleeps like a baby_, Sam thought as he got out of bed feeling thirsty all of a sudden. Then again Dean dealt with emotional issues differently than most people and Angela seemed to get that. In fact Sam noticed how they were able to relate with little to as few words as possible and how they always seemed to be sharing a secret or something. At least they were talking.

Sam managed to make his way to the kitchen without waking the house. It was getting the chair to the sink that was the hard part. He cringed when he heard the wood scrape on the floor. As he clambered onto the chair he seriously wished to be his normal self again. It took him more time to put together and take apart what he needed to reach the sink as a six year old than what it took as his normal size. At least he hadn’t made too much noise to wake up the house and Dean needed the sleep. He turned to head back to the stairs towards the room he and Dean shared.

For some reason he decided to go through the study, the usual place where he and Dean crashed when passing through. He stopped at the entrance when he spotted a single light on. He decided to go the other way around when he heard, “Can’t sleep Sam?”

It was fruitless to hide since she knew it was him and it wasn’t like he didn’t want to talk to her. So he walked into the study to find her curled on the old battered couch under the lamp. She had a book in her lap but her attention was focused on him. He replied, “I was thirsty.”

“Okay,” Angela replied with a smile and then turned back to her book.

Sam frowned slightly at her response but was emboldened to get closer. He asked, “You can’t sleep either?”

“Not really. It’s not the first time I’ve been kept awake by the knowledge that someone wants to kill me.”

“That’s not funny, Angie,” Sam replied as he came closer.

“I wasn’t intending it to be Sam,” Angela replied looking up at Sam. She could see the look of concern on his face and she thought she saw a bit of fear. She had to give kudos at his effort f keeping his emotions in check. She gave a slight smile and asked, “So what really has you wandering around this time of night?”

Sam considered fibbing but like Dean said, Angela could smell a lie a mile away. He shuffled his feet slightly, grateful that he was in one of his normal size t-shirts. He looked up and on an impulse, he clambered onto the couch and sat facing Angela. He replied, “I… was thinking about what happened today. I did some research and… I’m sorry Angie.”

Angela suspected what he was apologizing for. She knew that there were a lot of things both boys were learning about her kind and other kinds of creatures they hadn’t seen yet and things that were older than some of the things in Bobby’s books. She smiled and replied, “It’s okay Sam. I was hoping to keep it under control but I guess I am just as susceptible to emotional outbursts as you and Dean are.”

Sam gave a slight shoulder shrug. “I guess but there is the fact that you did make a… mess.” He gestured to the pile of books that Dean had fixed rather haphazardly but it still blended in with everything else in the house. “It was a little scary.”

Angela sat up and smiled she gave Sam’s hair a ruffle and she laughed when he tried to get her hand off. It was a halfhearted attempt to get her to stop. She upped the ante by pushing the book off her lap and grabbed Sam and started ruffling his head a little harder while obeying the impulse to tickle him.

“Hey,” Sam replied struggling but not to get away. He jerked to keep her from trying to tickle him and managed to slip from her grasp. He pounced and wrapped his arms around her neck and held on tight. He managed to twist his body so that he was hanging down the back. “Looks like the shoe is on the other foot Angie.”

Angela was giving a silent laughing fit as she tried to reach for Sam’s legs. The boot was definitely on the other foot. The last time she had a wrestling match with Sam, she was the victor. This time he had the advantage. “Maybe so but I can still whip you.”

“You wouldn’t hit a kid.”

“But you’re not a kid, Sam,” Angela replied as she managed to reach behind her and grabbed one of Sam’s legs and started tickling it.

Sam didn’t let go of her neck though and countered, “Say it. Tap out.” He grinned.

It was unexpected when she collapsed on the couch pinning Sam between her back and the back of the couch. She said in a playful tone, “Okay you win… for once.”

Sam grunted. He was pinned even though he could move. He should have known that Angela would have done something like that. He managed to get out just as Angela stretched out on the couch looking pleased with herself. He replied, “You never play fair Angie.”

“Yes I do. I just know a few more tricks on how to side step a few landmines,” Angela replied smiling as she put her hands behind her head to cushion it. Her shoulder was a dull ache but the impromptu wrestling match was rather relaxing. “Feel better?”

“And here I was thinking that I would cheer you up,” Sam replied with a slight smile. He sobered quickly though and asked, “So are you okay?”

Angela adjusted her position so she was in a seated position. She looked at Sam and replied, “Well I admit that things are a little harder being this size and the problems that go with it in light of the fact that someone is out to get me.” She sighed a little as settled into a more comfortable position while Sam adjusted his.

“I am guessing that you’re not going to sit this one out,” Sam replied.

“That would bore me to death. I guess I am more like Dean in that I need an active role.”

“But you’re more patient than Dean,” Sam replied.

Angela gave a hum of a laugh. “That’s kind of you to say so. Well the warlock better be good as he says he is.”

“Do you trust him?”

Angela stared up at the ceiling. She figured it could use a touch up since she was certain she found a water stain or maybe a crew cracks there. It was going to take work to convince Bobby to spring repair money. “I’m willing to go on faith.”

“That’s not much of an answer.”

Angela thought about it a little. She had to admit that she was going on blind faith but she got the feeling that he was more than what he appeared to be. Maybe he reminded her of herself and how others perceived her. Well those outside the Winchesters, Bobby , Jo and Ellen since they saw past the carefully built façade. She replied, “Well I am going on faith here and he did show that he wanted to help.”

“But is healing your shoulder an act of good faith?”

“I didn’t ask Haley to prove herself.”

“Point taken,” Sam admitted. He couldn’t resist the yawn that erupted. Damn the fact that he was in a smaller body. When he finished the yawn, he glanced at Angela who was grinning at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly, “You did that on purpose.”

Angela just continued to grin and then replied, sounding like one of those bad dramatic movies that Dean loved, “Yes, it was part of my master plan to exhaust you to the point where you will just drop off to sleep.”

“Very funny.”

“Yes I’m a comedy genius,” Angela replied as she reached over and picked up her book. She had closed it before the wrestling match so the pages weren’t damaged from the fall. The bonus was that it was a hardcover book. “And I think you need to scat. You are barely keeping your eyes open.”

Sam rubbed his eyes. He hated to admit that she was right in that he was getting sleepy. “So? Maybe I don’t want to go.”

Angela moved her head back to peer at Sam. “And what brought on this rebellious streak. Ever since this happened I’ve been forced to threaten mostly Dean. Do I need to threaten you too?”

“No. I just don’t want to. You never really answered my question.”

“About?”

“How you felt about the whole thing. You were sounding like Dean.”

“So you are comparing me to Dean now?” Angela studied Sam. Even though he was tired, he was set in that stubborn state. She certainly had forgotten that stage both boys went through. Then again it was never really a stage. It was a personality thing and it was free to be let loose. “Sounds to me like you’re trying to start something.”

“Am not,” Sam retorted aware that he was sounding like when he and Dean argued over something.

“I think you are. Can’t you be like you were just after we ended like this?” Angela gave a slight pout. It was the same pout she used when she tried to get Dean to do something. It was somewhat a first she was trying with Sam.

Sam realized what she was doing. He tried to avoid it but he couldn’t since she was moving when he did and she used one of her hands to grip his chin gently. He could be tough like her. He replied, “I don’t want to right now.”

Angela gave a wry smile. It was getting late and even though she could function on little sleep, she was taking into account that she had a younger body and she wasn’t as acclimated as her normal body. Sam needed to go back to sleep and she needed to do the same. She thought about what to do when the thought occurred to her. It could work since it did once before when she was taking care of Dean when he was injured. She glanced at her book and then back at Sam and said, “Alright. Since you don’t want to go asleep, then I guess you’re going to have to just sit there while I read this boring old book of mine.”

Angela made a show of opening her book. She decided to start from the beginning. She knew he was watching her but she continued to ignore him. She just looked at the page but wasn’t really reading it.

“You’re kidding me. Dracula?”

Angela was still smiling. She looked at Sam and replied, “Car rules.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh a little. He kept his voice down so no one could hear it. “Fine. Have it your way.” He made himself comfortable sitting on the couch still wedged between Angela and the back of the couch.

Angela merely smiled. She was going to let Sam have it. She began reading out loud from her book but she didn’t start at the beginning. Instead she read one of her secrets regarding the book she was reading. “My dearest Rose, I thank you for your inspiration…”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was not usually an early riser however with the things that have been going on, he couldn’t help it. Since it was a reality that someone was after Angela, it was like his instincts when it came to protecting Sam. He was aware that it was ridiculous in that he was shorter than she was but heck she was a friend… more than that and he knew that if she was in trouble, he would be there for her. Him and Sam both.

Waking up, he found Sam’s bed empty and figured that kid sized or no, his baby brother was up to his usual habits. So it was a bit of a rush job to get dressed and clamber down the stairs and he was surprised that he didn’t even catch the smell of fresh coffee. That he found strange since Angela was always up before Sam and at work doing whatever. He paused to find something to swing just in case there was an intruder but it wasn’t an intruder he found and he couldn’t help but smile big.

Angela was stretched out on the old couch in the study with one arm acting as a pillow and the other resting on her abdomen and she was fast asleep. At least Dean was sure that she was. He could never figure out how she could go from a deep sleep to a light one. That wasn’t the amusing part though. The amusing part was Sam and Dean couldn’t resist grabbing the cell phone on the side table nearby.

Sam was effectively pinned between Angela and the back of the couch but he was doing that hiding thing he did when he buried himself under the covers when he was sick. At normal size, Sam looked like a bear. His six year old size made him look like a puppy curled up by his master. His brother’s head was on Angela’s stomach and Dean was sure that it was a contortionist act gone wrong since Sam was squeezed in there but he looked comfortable. At least the kid wasn’t drooling.

It was too good an opportunity to pass up. Taking careful aim, Dean took a couple of pictures, glad that he had it on silent and the flash wasn’t needed. He just needed to figure out a way to jerk Sam awake and then watch as the blush occurred.

He was just putting the phone back down after sending the pics to his own phone when he heard, “I see the early bird got the worm.”

He turned to see Angela still looking relaxed as when he found her. The only difference was that her head was turned towards him and she was looking at him with an amused smile. He grinned back, “Hey you were the one that said little bodies are different or something like that.”

“I did,” Angela replied, “However everyone knows that you and early don’t go well together unless something is up. So spill.”

Dean thought for a moment that she was going to say something about his taking a picture of her and Sam. He got the ridiculous idea that she could hear the clicks of the button when he took the pictures but dismissed it since she wasn’t **that** good with her hearing. Besides she was giving him a brick to stand on. He replied, “Well, we’re on a job right? Find the reversal spell and pretty much play guard duty over a witch who claims that he can fix this.”

“Warlock, Dean.”

“Whatever. Damn Angie you’re as bad as Sam; always correcting me.”

“It’s only because I get such entertainment out of watching you react to it,” Angela replied in a low voice. “Seriously though, what is up?”

“Like I told ya Angie. I don’t trust the wit—warlock one bit.” Dean was starting to grow a little uncomfortable under the stare that she was giving. He had no idea what she was thinking when she did that and it made him nervous.

“Is it any different than trusting Haley?”

“That was different,” Dean replied. “Hale was upfront with everything from the start.”

“And this wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that Nick asked me to dance and walked down the hall with me?” Angela smiled slightly as she poked at something that could shed some light on Dean’s hostility. She knew that Dean was cautious by nature since it was the nature of the job but this was more like a jealousy thing. She half expected it from Sam since he was more volatile when someone decided that pinching her ass was a cute thing to do.

“No,” Dean replied looking at Angela as if she were crazy. “That’s crazy. I would expect it from the bitch princess there.” He gave a nod in the direction of Sam. “So what is he doing there? Another late night talking about nothing?”

“You’re changing the subject, Dean and that tells me that there is more to it with Nick,” Angela replied with a knowing look. She gave a slight smile, “I won’t press it but you seriously have to think about that. Now maybe you can tell me why you are up so early?”

“You never give up do you Angie?”

“Nope. I’m just like a bulldog. Once I sink my teeth into something, I just can’t give it up.”

Dean sighed a little. He wasn’t too good with words and he was sure that it was going to come out wrong. Then again he had to give her more credit than that since she could read between the lines when it came to their conversations. He gave a shrug of his shoulders and replied, “Well I was thinking about what happened to you and well… That is a job to do.”

“It’s six thirty in the morning Dean. You’re gonna have to elaborate for me please.”

“Well what happened, it’s not right Angie. I know there are probably quite a few assphats that don’t like you but this… I don’t want anything bad to happen to you so… big brother Dean just looking out after ya.”

Angela continued to stare. She understood plainly what Dean was having trouble saying. He was saying that the job was to find the creep after her. She just found it funny that he kept asserting the big brother card when it was obvious that she was the eldest of the trio and she looked the part. She smiled though and replied, “You do realize that you will forever have me laugh every time you use the big brother card right?”

“Hey, it works with Sam.”

“And you assume that it will work with me but I appreciate it. Thanks,” Angela replied smiling as she stretched. She looked down surprised that her movements had not woken Sam. “Hmm. I would have thought all our racket would have been like an alarm clock.”

Dean looked at his brother still sound asleep. He knew what was missing and in fact it did feel weird not to hear it. He said, “Nah. He’s like me; used to your singing.”

Angela went back to the position she had fallen asleep in. It had been a while since she had a lie in. She propped her left under her hand and took a couple of deep breaths. “Hmm and here I was thinking that you had musical appreciation.”

“Better than that Beethoven thing you did.”

“All’s fair in a prank battle Dean. However I think you should be careful about using the recent pictures you took as a bribe or blackmail.” Angela smiled as she turned her head towards Dean.

“How the hell do you do that?” Dean had raised his voice slightly but surprisingly Sam was still asleep. “How the hell do you make so Sam gets a decent night’s worth of sleep?”

Angela shrugged her shoulders as if she didn’t know. She then replied, “I’ve played pranks before Dean and when I woke up, I realized that you would have taken advantage of the opportunity. As to Sam and by extension you… I really have no damn clue.” She chuckled at the thought.

“Always the tactician huh?”

“Not really. Just logic,” Angela replied as she ruffled Dean’s hair with her right.

“Hey!”

“Hair or the cheek Dean. Your pick or executive decision and you get both,” Angela teased as she put her hand back over her stomach. Her fingers touched Sam’s locks but she was more focused on Dean, smiling as he scowled.

“I only let you get away with it because you can kick my ass,” Dean replied trying to play it tough. He was smiling though. Apart from Sam and maybe Bobby, Angela was the only other person he would allow to return affection without it being mistaken for something other than what it was. It was like they understood each other without having to say it in so many words. Granted they were like oil and water the first time that they met, Dean had time to realize that she was like him as well as Sam in many ways.

Dean grinned and had an idea but before he could let it bear fruit, a really loud noise sounded and he looked down at his stomach and then back at Angela. She was smiling but the eyes were laughing at him. He gave a mock frown, “Yeah go ahead and laugh it up. I’m starving and you didn’t even have the coffee pot on.” His face contorted into a pout.

Angela gave a chuckle. She had heard Dean’s stomach and to her ears it sounded loud. “Somebody’s cranky.”

“That’s not funny. I’m starving and you know I can’t reach without a chair.”

“And you’re using it as an excuse to get me to make you something that will clog your arteries before you’re forty.”

“Don’t spew your health fetish thing at me. I get enough from Sam.”

“It wouldn’t kill you to eat an apple every now and then.” Angela was milking it for as long as possible. She closed her eyes and pretended to go back to sleep. “Besides I’m not hungry and you did wake me up too early so I think I’ll get some shut eye.”

“Please.”

Angela heard the begging tone in Dean’s ‘please’. She knew that he had an appetite like a horse and was spoiled on her cooking. That was the only reason he was making up excuses. He could put something together himself but he always claimed that she was better at it. She kept her eyes closed to draw out the moment and smiled as she heard Dean pester her with more ‘pleases’. That was the most she ever got out of him when it came to manners.

She knew the breaking point was near and she decided that Dean suffered enough. She kept her eyes closed but began to hum a little tune. She then began to sing softly and got a little louder. She could feel Sam start to wake up when she was halfway through the song. She continued to sing with her eyes closed until she came to the last note. When she opened them, she glanced at Dean and grinned. “Happy now?”

“Still starving,” Dean pouted.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing Samantha. Just you being a regular Sleeping Beauty.”

“Eat me jerk.”

Angela closed her eyes again as Sam got off the couch to stretch. She said, “By the time you two wash up, I’ll have something.”

She listened to the sound of feet walk away and almost chuckled when Sam scolded Dean, “You woke her up just to eat?” It was just like usual.

****

_You missed the target. You should move on. Besides a new number came up._

“No. You know the score, Payne. Once a number comes up, we see it through to the end.” It was annoying to go through this conversation every time. Hell Payne hired him.

_I’ve been doing some research on the name attached to the fish. I have my doubts about this Hunter._

“They are all the same Payne,” Hunter replied as he took a sip of the coffee he had bought as he studied his maps. “They are abominations just waiting to strike when you least expect it.” He studied the map.

He paid a visit to Sioux Falls General and found that the doctor in charge of the target’s case was not very forthcoming to anyone that wasn’t the target’s family. Family. That was hilarious in of itself. How could anyone human claim that one of those Halflings was family? That was unnatural and disgusting an ultimately their doom since they were known to turn on their own family.

_Not this one._

Hunter sighed. Payne was going to bug him with this until he let him tell everything he knew. “Fine. What did you find out?”

_What your visitor said about consequences are pretty near accurate. Hunter I think she is supposed to stay alive._

“Not on my watch,” Hunter replied. “You should know that demons lie.”

_This was from other sources. The same ones that help create the you-know-what._

Hunter paused and thought about it for a moment. It was true that he used those sources when he first started training. It was like going through boot when he joined the military. Payne knew his stuff too and wouldn’t lie about the sources. So these sources thought that the target was special? That was insane. “What specifically?”

_Something about bringing Absolution by divine order._

“By God’s order?”

_Maybe. You know they can be a little obscure._

“Impossible. That is just plain wrong.” Hunter pulled his 9mm out and checked the magazine. He checked the clip and got it ready. “Well that still means the target has to be executed.”

_I wouldn’t just yet. I found recent work about a group doing work like ours being wiped out completely by her. I think we may have bitten off more than we can chew on this. Perhaps we should take the next number._

“No. We continue with this one. Damn the consequences. Monsters like her shouldn’t even exist. Not after what they have done.” Hunter finished checking his gun and clicked the clip into place. “Send me the info on her. We’ll do this right.”

He had narrowed down the corridor and had the name: Singer. People said he was the town drunk. What better place to hide than with a drunk. He would head down and stake out the place and then work out a plan. He would get his target one way or another. He just had to buy his time and set the ambush perfectly. He also had to take care of that demon that interfered. Never again will that happen. He stood up and packed his gear. Time to go hunting. The Venator was released.

****

It was a small surface but it was big enough to stand on without falling off. Then again it could be the balance beam and it wouldn’t have made a difference. Angela stood with her feet positioned in a basic fighting stance looking over the landscape of the salvage yard. She felt her fingers curl over the metal grips as she took deep breaths.

She thrust her right out, pointing the weapon and did the same with her left. She shifted her position to a starting point. She then began twirling her weapons into the basic positions. She gave slight pauses when she executed a maneuver. Like many things she had done, handling these was like a distant memory but it was ingrained in her hands.

To finish it off she crossed her weapons in front of her and then twirled them in her hands and then gave a back thrust towards the back. She let out a grunt as she did it and came to a halt. She paused and then twirled them so she gripped them in a manner for her to inspect them.

Sais they called and primarily used as defense. It was another weapon in her skill set that she had trained in and one that she had used in an exhibition bout against an old friend who was also trained in them. She recalled seeing them at the tournament; they were the weapon that Wosret used. It was funny how the urge to use that weapon instead of practicing with Absolution came to mind. Perhaps it was the fact that the circumstances were different or it was something new while she thought about what Ruby had told her and how best to bring it up.

It was no secret that everyone had talked to Ruby at some point so far. Hell she helped Bobby fix the Colt and then that business in the motel room. It was with great reluctance that Angela admitted that she was grateful to Ruby for saving her life and giving her the info she needed about who was after her. It seemed that her life was to be plagued by crazies that came from the same mold as Gordon Walker.

“Not your usual choice of weapon. You plan on using a different approach to take the Venator out?”

Angela turned to look down where Ruby had appeared. “This is bold, even for you.”

Ruby gave a slight shrug and a nod. She then smiled, “Well I couldn’t just leave you with information without learning what you plan to do with it. The things you come up with are always so exciting.”

“I’m glad I entertain you but what I do with the info is my business,” Angela replied as she jumped down from the top of the junker she had been standing on. She walked up towards Ruby and stood nearly toe to toe. “So the question remains as to why you are truly here.”

“I want to make sure you take this seriously,” Ruby replied gaining the sour expression she had a tendency to use. “Since you’re so determined to stick around dumb and dumber, you need to get a grip on reality.”

Angela raised her brow. Ruby, a demon, was going to give her a lecture? This was too good to pass up in terms of listening. “Really? So you think that my extracurricular activities aren’t in grip with reality?”

“Look,” Ruby spoke through a pouting expression that also had a hint of annoyance, “You know as well as I that there is no way Dean is going to get out of his deal. The others don’t want to deal with you because they are afraid or you and they are not stupid.”

“There is always a way,” Angela replied. She had shifted the sais to one hand and held them firmly. Their position was actually a good one to raise up in quick defense.

“If you mean by that hearing and appealing to higher powers crap, you need to wake up. In the course of all the hearing ever conducted, only two decisions regarding death and deals has ever been successfully appealed,” Ruby retorted, “And I know one result personally.”

Angela had been looking off in the distance to make sure that no one was coming over. Even though they had conversed with demons, it was still a major issue and line that was crossed over so many times that it was a permanent headache. When Ruby mentioned the one result she knew personally, she turned to look at the demon. She was aware that she had put a bit of power into that gaze since Ruby’s reaction was to flicker her eyes black. She replied, “Yes I know that result.” She started walking to take the roundabout way back to the house. Maybe she could pester Bobby and Nick about what they found.

“And you should also know the price involving that,” Ruby replied as she followed. “You of all people are aware of that.”

“Don’t remind me Ruby. I know about natural law in all its nasty and nitty gritty details.”

“Then stop living in a dream world,” Ruby replied as she grabbed Angela’ arm to stop her. It was a risk since she was greeted with the glowing orbs again. She stood her ground though and continued, “You know the chances of them actually reversing it without something in return is like a fool’s dream.”

“Then I would rather be a fool,” Angela replied, “You think I don’t know that? I’m sure you guessed the price I paid when I asked for consideration for a hearing. So don’t you dare assume that I am not taking this threat seriously.”

“If this is you taking it seriously, then I am a monkey’s uncle,” Ruby replied after giving a snort. “Don’t even try to deny that you a more ready to put yourself at risk even if it means that you might die.”

“And would that be so bad?” Angela replied with a raised brow. “If you know me like you say you do, then you would know that I have died and been near dying more than once. Each time someone thinks that it’s not my time to go. Do you have any idea how tormenting that is?”

“You’re asking me? A demon who had lived as many lives as you?” Ruby replied with a similar look as she crossed her arms over her chest. “But you are right. I haven’t forgotten what it was like to be human.”

“Nice to see that you always weren’t a bitch,” Angela muttered. She looked up at the sky as she put her free hand on her hip and sighed. “I know the score Ruby. I know the chances are slim.” She looked into the demon’s eyes.

“Then give it up. Focus on getting Sam ready for the inevitable. You know death since you’ve courted it and watched others die.” Ruby wore a look that was intense as she stared at Angela. “What better person than you to prepare Sam for what he has to face… alone.”

“You’re assuming that I am going to leave him alone.”

“It’s what you usually do,” Ruby replied in a cold tone. “Someone dies and you move on. What makes this so different? You think you’ve changed since we last met? Hardly.”

“Maybe not,” Angela admitted, “And yet I feel a compulsion to stay and see it through, even if I have to go through finding a way to bring Dean back.” Angela scanned Ruby as if to do a quick search for weapons before turning to head back to the house. “Don’t worry Ruby. People have been after me for centuries. They all find the end in one form or another. The Venator will be no different.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Can somebody please tell me why we have to do this group style?” Dean asked no one in particular since he didn’t really expect and answer. He leaned over to sniff the contents of a container filled with herbs. Curiosity tempted him to touch it.

Someone grabbed his hand and said, “You don’t want to touch that.”

It was reaction for Dean to retort, “Who are you to tell me what to do?”

Nick looked down at the hunter giving him a defiant look. It certainly had been a trying morning when he arrived. Even though he had passed Bobby Singer’s tests the day before, the grizzled hunter insisted on quizzing him again. Then came down to the business of actually working out the exact spell and Bobby wasn’t too forthcoming.

Nick suspected that he was testing him when he handed him the concoction that had been used. For Nick this was kid’s stuff but he did have to admit that the compound itself was unusual. So like the good researcher he could be, he started to break it down. He had to admit that he was impressed. The basics were still there but they were elaborated quite well.

It took him about an hour but he stretched it to two. He was confident in his abilities but given that he suspected he knew the witch that did this, he was not going to take any chances. He spent time comparing much to Dean’s ribbing about him being a master witch. Sam was absorbed with looking up the ingredients as he identified them and making lists of properties.

After identifying what was in it, Nick said that he had a pretty good idea of what to use to counter it. At that time, Bobby deciphered the witch’s journal and gave it over to confirm what was written. Nick knew it was stupid to take his time but it gave him time to observe the three affected by the spell. He knew that it was a partially completed spell since they still had their adult minds. He personally thought they were lucky.

Now they were buying stuff to counter it. They were in the herb shop from before since there were a few things that they didn’t have that he needed. Well he did have them but not in the quantity that he was sure was necessary. Getting there though was a bit of a problem since the three males were insistent that Angela stay holed up at the house. Now that he knew why, he was inclined to agree with them however she protested and that led to an argument that luckily didn’t involve flying objects hitting people. Surprisingly it had been Sam who was the voice of reason and suggested that they all go together.

To Nick that was interesting since he figured six year old emotions to be more volatile than a ten year old. It was another observation to add to his list and it had him thinking. _Velasca what have you been dabbling in?_ He kept his thoughts to himself as he kept an eye on the boys. He stopped Dean from sticking his hand into a substance and was now faced with a very defiant…

Nick stared down at Dean and replied, “Just trying to save you from burning your hand. That stuff is used to make sumac oil which can cause a burning sensation in the eyes and cause blindness.”

“Okay Mr. Know it All,” Dean replied. He was intent on being hostile with Nick even though he was a good enough guy. Maybe he was a little jealous but that was absurd. He didn’t think of Angela in that light. “So what else do we need?”

Nick studied Dean and replied, “Copal. Lots of it.”

“That smelly shit that Angie was interested in? I thought that was a purification thing.”

Nick was surprised that the boy knew as much as he did. He then figured that maybe he was the type to hide his intelligence. “It is. In this case though I think it was used as a purifying agent for the whole thing.”

Dean looked at Nick and shrugged his shoulder. “Okay, whatever.”

Nick went back to scouring the shelves and pulled a few more things off. “Why don’t you like me?”

“What?”

“Why don’t you like me?” Nick repeated his question.

“Simple. You’re a witch and I really hate them,” Dean replied.

Nick raised his brow. No doubt Dean had a couple of run ins with some witches and that left a few scars. Surely he knew that there was such a thing as good witches. He replied, “You know we’re not all bad.”

“I know,” Dean replied. “Hale isn’t bad.”

“So you know a witch.”

“She’s a guardian… a guardian that happens to be a witch,” Dean replied. He pulled one more thing off the shelves that was at his height. “She’s cool.”

Nick nodded, “I see. That doesn’t explain why you don’t like me.”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Dean replied as he picked up the last of the items. He carried it over with Nick to the cashier. “I reserve judgment,” he added in a serious tone.

The cashier looked at Dean in his seriousness as he looked up at Nick. “So cute and so smart to have such a large vocabulary.”

Dean turned towards the cashier. She was giving him a smile and she was hot. He raised his brows and waggled them in his usual flirting tone. “Hey gorgeous.”

Of course it didn’t work since the cashier just laughed at him and called him a sweet boy. Dean made a slight face as he leaned against the counter. He couldn’t wait to be normal size. He waited until he was walking outside down the sidewalk with Nick before saying, “You must be enjoying this.”

“Enjoying what?”

“Enjoying the fact that you have the power to fix this and can torment us with it,” Dean replied.

“I don’t get what you mean,” Nick replied trying to figure out where this was going.

Dean stopped and looked at Nick as if he were blind and dumb. He replied, “Yes you do. You probably figured out what was in that goo way faster than you pretended to.” Dean studied Nick carefully and narrowed his eyes. “I’m betting that the kid disguise is your doing too. So I’m betting that there is a reason you want to drag this out.”

Nick was surprised. He expected Angela to figure it out already but then again he got the feeling that she was the kind to keep things to herself and reveal them at the moment of her choosing. To hear it from Dean was something he didn’t count on. Then again he assumed most hunters couldn’t tell the difference. He replied, “What makes you think that?”

“I saw you eyeing Angie’s rack. I’m not stupid. Plus you don’t seem to like hunters very much,” Dean replied. Since Angela was somewhere with Sam and Bobby, he could mention things that at this moment in time was emotionally sensitive to Angela without her becoming a cry baby and that image was disturbing just thinking about it.

“Can you blame me? I’ve been on the run for a long time,” Nick replied.

“Same song, different verse for Angie,” Dean said. He started walking towards where everyone agreed to meet. He wasn’t all that keen about talking with Nick but hell he was stuck with the guy and one of the things that was a benefit about being ten again was that adults tend to ignore you. That allowed him to observe the warlock and he noticed the furtive glances he cast Angela’s way as well as how he would look at things but not see thing. Dean suspected that he knew what the majority of the stuff was and was just buying time.

Nick looked at the little hunter and wondered if he was getting lax or if he really was that transparent. He had no idea to he replied, “Am I that transparent?”

“I’ll admit that being small again sucks but the benefit is that people tend to ignore you. They forget that kids have eyes and ears. Sam picked up on the assassin and I picked up on you though it does surprise me that Sam isn’t more… into this.”

“Very astute in your observations,” Nick allowed. “I do admit that your friend is intriguing. As to your observation of your brother… I suspect that maybe he’s just more in control of everything. He may have figured out the trick.”

“That’s Sammy for ya. He always makes connections where people don’t see them,” Dean spoke with pride. “He figured out that the assassin used the fight to cover for his attempt.”

Nick listened. He heard the pride in Dean’s voice when he spoke of his brother’s abilities. They were a pair and then the way in which Dean grew protective over Angela. He was certain that the relationship was more like a family. That was an interesting concept since he had long abandoned the idea of having one himself. He replied, “Sounds like you two make quite a team.”

“Yeah well Angie is the real brains but she doesn’t lord it over us and she watches our backs as much as we watch hers.” Dean looked up at Nick with a challenge in his eye. He wanted to see what the warlock had to say about that.

“I could see that,” Nick allowed. He didn’t miss the challenge so he was going to play nice with it.

Dean was going to reply when he noticed a strange look overcome Nick. He looked and saw something sticking out of his neck. Was the assassin back? Dean reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the penknife and held it ready. He looked to see Nick trying to hold himself upright when he was grabbed from behind and a hand went over his mouth. Then he found his head encased in black as he struggled. “Sonofabitch!”

****

“Excuse me,” Angela said and she pointed at the sign on the door. This day was just going to make things worse all around if her two bulldogs kept insisting on tailing her everywhere. Dean was being a pest to Nick since she figured that he was going through a jealousy phase.

Sam stared up at Angela. He knew what was on the sign. That didn’t mean that there wasn’t the possibility of the assassin douche using some means to set a trap. He may be six but he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt her. Not if he could help it and he had Bobby to back him up… well not in this case. He replied, “I see it.”

“You do know what it means?” Angela stared down at Sam.

“Yes,” Sam answered with a calm expression. The habits he picked up from her were great for teasing Dean but he was aware that pulling that same act on her at this stage would probably be more of a problem.

“And that means you stay out here while I go in there,” Angela replied pointing to emphasize her point. While it was sweet of Sam to watch out for her, this was getting ridiculous. She was seriously going to have to remind Sam of their conversation about double standards.

“He could be in there.”

“And you should know by now that I know how to take out someone. I’ve been doing it longer than you.”

“But he wants to kill you Angie.” Sam spoke the last part in a whisper since he didn’t want to make too much of an issue and people were nosy if something caught their interest.

“Who doesn’t, Sam,” Angela replied in an equally low voice. She sighed and then added, “Look, I am taking this seriously and I would like a little privacy. Remember what we talked about double standards and the like.” She studied Sam’s expression and figured he was trying the same thing she used on people.

_Damn she’s good_, Sam mused. She certainly had experience and a good memory. He remembered too but he had been hoping that she would forget. “Fine but I’m not moving from this spot.”

“You would if someone needs to go in,” Angela replied.

“You just like doing that on purpose,” Sam gave a mock scowl.

“Just trying to help ya out,” Angela replied smiling as she started to enter the restroom. “Stay.” She gave motion with her hand before disappearing.

“I’m not a dog,” Sam muttered as he turned to face outwards. He crossed his arms and stood there determined to stay there however long it took in there. He looked over to where Bobby was pretending to be interested in some sort of junk and saw that the elder hunter was looking at him with a bemused smile. He asked, “What?”

Bobby wasn’t sure what to say. He had witnessed the entire exchange between Sam and Angela and thought it to be rather funny. Normally Sam would have been able to look her in the eye only this time he was looking up and still acting like he was his usual frame. He also heard every single word of the conversation and it was comical that she had to resort to using simple commands that a dog would follow. He replied, “You do realize that no matter what size ya are, she’s gonna get the better of ya every time?”

Sam didn’t release his posture. “Don’t remind me Bobby. It’s that she always lets us in when it’s something like the job and to some degree Dean’s thing but when it comes to the personal… she shuts us out.”

“Years of old habits Sam. You know this isn’t the first time something’s been after her.”

“The thing is Lenya likes to torment her. She doesn’t want her dead,” Sam replied, taking care not to speak too loudly. “Most demons seemed fixed on that.”

“Did it ever occur to ya that maybe that someone out to physically kill her is a relief?” Bobby asked the question knowing that it was a poor choice of words. He was agreeable to Sam’s suggestion of staying in a group and at least two stay with Angela, much to her chagrin, but after some time thinking, Bobby realized that she was probably pushing them away because she was planning to take care of it herself and she was doing what she did best and that was to protect them.

Bobby didn’t know her whole past but he had observed that her actions regarding the boys, him, Ellen and Jo, Ash… anyone that meant something to her, they were designed to protect them while she handled it. It was no wonder that she was brilliant when it came to creating plans and how she was able to look for the little things. As she told him, when she first started, she learned the hard way about diligence and observation as well as anticipation.

Bobby also knew that the demons, the ones that were not pea brained, knew that the best way to make her suffer was to hurt those closest to her. Bobby noticed that physical pain, while it hurt was nothing compared to emotional hurts. He remembered how she was willing to let Dean kill her and that was because she thought that if her death could take away pain and anger, she would do it. In a twisted way, this was a relief and it was something she could control. Anything that Lenya or whatever other demon that knew her threw at her, she needed time to force herself not to react. That much he gathered when she stayed with him. He wondered if the boys saw that.

Sam studied Bobby without moving. What Bobby was suggesting sounded like the creepiest thing he could think of. As far as he knew, Angela didn’t like to fight but then again once she got going, she seemed to enjoy it. It was a high that was irresistible. It didn’t occur to him that the physical fighting was not as painful as the emotional and mental tolls should something happen to him or Dean which was why she took a different attitude at times when confronted with her own mortality. He replied, “How could it be a relief Bobby?”

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe it was a poor choice of word but think about it Sam. This guy wants to take her out. It is a physical thing and in case ya haven’t noticed, that kind of thing she doesn’t consider it at the same level she would if it was emotional. Ya get what I’m saying?”

“So you’re saying that she is taking this serious but this is something more like her idea of a vacation?” Sam posed the question unaware that Bobby may not understand what he meant. It was more for the benefit of making sense in his mind. As far as he could tell, when Angela decided to act on the fly like she did in Brazil, it ended up with near heart stopping moments and yet she took it like it was nothing. Though he did have to admit that she had been more careful in her choices lately since he mentioned it and she acknowledged it.

Bobby had a pretty good idea what Sam meant and was able to agree, “I think so.”

Sam looked down and gave a slight nod. Maybe they were taking the protection detail too far and she did tell him that there have been others. He and Dean couldn’t do it forever but they could be there to help if she asked. “I get it. Thanks Bobby.”

Bobby gave a nod and looked at his watch. Dean and the warlock Nick should have been here by now. It wouldn’t take that long to get the stuff for that goo even with Dean working the guy over like he was Angela’s big brother. That was always a source of amusement for Bobby since Dean kept trying to assert his authority and it was usually shot down or she complied but halfheartedly.

He looked towards the front of the shop not noticing the tall dark guy sidling up to Sam. When he turned, he saw a tall fellow with dark hair and eyes looking at him with a warning look as he had a hand on Sam’s shoulder near his neck. It was too close for comfort since the guy could strangle Sam. The other hand was on Sam’s head and Bobby could see that Sam was getting pissed as well as a little scared.

Bobby started towards the guy but was stopped by him saying, “I don’t think you want to do that.”

Bobby muttered, “Let the boy go.”

“I don’t think so. Now if you want nothing bad to happen to him, you will do as I say.”

Bobby studied the guy. He was serious and a cursory glance told Bobby that he was a hunter since he moved like one. He could also make out subtleties that pointed out a distinctive past. One such was the tattoo on the forearm. It was distinctive but Bobby couldn’t get a good look at all. He made a motion to say that he was going to comply. “I’ll do what ya want. Just don’t hurt the boy.”

The guy smiled. “I like cooperation. Now you’re going to move and start heading out of the store. Act like everything is normal. If you try anything, the boy will be turning blue and it won’t be from a freezer. Got it old man?”

Bobby nodded and started out of the store. He knew he was being followed so he didn’t try anything. He followed the whispered instructions until they made it to a deserted alley behind some stores. Bobby spotted a van and figured that they were going to have to get into it. He was right. When he opened the door, he found Dean sitting in there tied with his hands behind his back, his legs together and a gag in his mouth. As soon as Dean saw him, he started struggle and make curses. The next thing Bobby knew was that something hard hit him across the back of the head and he saw black.

****

Angela stood in the restroom and looked around. It was empty so an unexplained appearance was nothing to worry about. The downside was that she couldn’t lock the door. So she was going to have to deal with it.

She really didn’t like the fact that the three nags in her life decided she needed someone with her and two of them were too small to make a difference should she need help. She did make a good argument though that she would probably destroy the house if she was made to stay here. Not that she wouldn’t try to escape in Deanna since she was being housed at Bobby’s. However Bobby would have probably done a number of means to prevent her from using it.

Bobby was smart enough to realize that leaving her to get bored and then start finding ways to entertain herself could become disastrous if left to chance. She wouldn’t really ruin Bobby’s house but she planted the idea of being safe than sorry. The only regret was that she had a bodyguard service that insisted upon following her everywhere.

This whole restroom thing though was a welcome relief. The Winchesters were stubborn in their campaign to be her bodyguards but she had a few cards to play and she played her hand well. Another trick for them to learn a lesson from.

Standing in the restroom, Angela sighed and pulled out the small bag she prepped before they left. Dumping it in the sink, she pulled out the lighter she carried and ignited it while saying the words.

“Could you have at least picked a place where there were French fries?”

Angela turned to the newcomer with an annoyed look, “And risk having my head bitten off by the nag squad? Hardly.”

Ruby looked around the bathroom. At least it was neat and clean for a public restroom. “So I take it you didn’t mention what we talked about?”

“You really think telling them I got info from you will fly when I didn’t even know the guy you brought to my attention?” Angela looked at Ruby incredulously.

“Sammy seemed to believe me when I told him I could help with Dean,” Ruby replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

“And very wrong.”

“Better he learn to take disappointments as they come. You just baby them too much,” Ruby jibed at Angela.

Angela clenched her fists in temper. She dug her nails into her palms, feeling the pain. At least she didn’t break the skin. That would have been something to explain to Bobby and the boys. Ruby got under her skin just like Crowley but hell sometimes you had to deal with the devil you knew. She released her fists before she broke the skin and replied, “I called you as we agreed upon and you said you would have something for me.”

Ruby studied Angela. Even as a teenager, she was infuriatingly all business and no pleasure. It really sucked the life out of things. She replied, “Well I’m not going to let you use my knife again. You seem to handle yourself in making weapons out of crap.”

“Improvisation usually works best in my line of work with just a touch of planning,” Angela replied. “So give.”

Ruby put a sour expression on. “Fine, the Venator has been at this for a few years. He started out like a normal hunter until he meets this guy named Payne. Now they target only things like you.”

“Gordy mode,” Angela muttered as she listened.

Ruby ignored it and continued, “So he will kill the usual but he seems very interested in Halflings.”

Angela had been listening but she had also been listening to outside the bathroom. It was too quiet out there. She went to the door and peered out. Sam and Bobby were nowhere to be found. However on the ground was the shirt Sam had been wearing over his t-shirt. She bent and took a sniff as she touched it and her spine tingled. She was aware that her eyes were glowing orbs as she looked up. He had done this. He had taken them.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a risky plan but he thought it was worth it. He had been observing them and he finally found a weakness of the target’s. He should have been able to spot it earlier when he first staked her out but he had been absorbed with taking her out. Then again he never figured that he would miss, or someone or something would cause him to miss.

Hunter had managed to find the target’s hideout but didn’t engage simply because she was too well protected. The main concern was the hell mutt. He thought it typical that she would have one of those beasts that deserve to be put down as much as her kind did. It did allow him to observe the target and how she interacted with her human companions. What interested him the most was how she interacted with the boys.

That they were hunters, he had no doubt. They moved like them even though it was unusual that they were kids. Then again it could be a witching issue. That much was clear since the witch that arrived before him was present. Hunter seriously thought that the hunters were crazy for even associating with the freaks. They were supposed to hunt the things. They were all dangerous.

It was his luck that they headed towards Sioux Falls and altogether. That was when a plan came to mind. He did have a place in town that he could use and maybe make this easier on everyone. He could show the hunters what their job was supposed to be while he took out a major threat. From observation, he knew it would work.

It had been easy to get the witch and the boy he was with. The witch almost got away but he took care of that. The old man and the younger one was even easier. All he had to do was threaten the boy and the old man would cooperate. Now he had all four of them and he would set it up so that he would get his target and maybe have some fun going about it.

He hadn’t seen her around but he was certain that she would figure it out. He had come across enough of her cursed kind to know that they had an above average sense of smell. Some were good enough to pick out distinct scents and tell the difference between human, demon and any other creature in existence. If he was lucky, she would be foolish enough to go in guns blazing. They typically did, at least the seasoned ones he had hunted previously.

He dragged the heavy load into the room and towards his destination. When the load began to groan, he gave a kick to distract it. It wasn’t hard to do serious damage but enough to keep the load’s mind off of the thought of escape. That wasn’t going to fly here. Not in this lifetime. He dragged the load to where the other was waiting. They weren’t as important but he figured the target would come after them all the same. He adjusted the load and began tying it up.

The other had managed to wake up and was saying, “Yer making a big mistake here.”

Hunter looked at the old man. As far as he knew, the old man was the type to say anything so that no harm would come to others, namely the two pipsqueaks that he had. He replied, “I don’t think so.” He finished tying the other up. “You see there is a thing as pressure points.”

“And I’m telling ya that it will backfire on ya.”

“I highly doubt it,” Hunter replied as he pulled out his pistol. He took out the clip to inspect it. It was an intimidation tactic he had used before. It usually worked especially on prisoners since such a thing as being made a prisoner instilled fear of the unknown and that loss of control. “They are all the same. They claim to have their humanity but in the end they are all killers and foolish bastards.” He put the clip back in and holstered his weapon.

“Then yer in for a surprise.”

“I don’t think so. I got her once, the next time… sayonara.” Hunter then left to go finish. He had to set things up to make it perfect.

The two boys were something else to Hunter. They stared at him, glaring. To keep the noise down, he put gags in their mouths. It was enough to muffle their voices but they could still make out words. Both looked like they were ready to kill him and he didn’t have a problem with that. He looked at them and said, “I know you hate me but believe me when I say this: you are helping provide a great service of all humans around.”

The one that appeared to be the oldest looked at him with a dirty look as he twisted around to flip him the bird. The smaller one just glared with a murderous gleam. Hunter knew that these were no ordinary children. Nope they were adults turned into children and it made it all the more sweeter for when he finally took out his target. They were the key. That he was certain.

Hunter looked down and smiled at the finger he was getting. “You got spunk and I like that. Maybe when things are back to normal, I could persuade you to join me. We could always use a pair of good hunters who know how to win the trust of the enemy.”

“Fat chance assphat,” the elder boy managed to get out through his gag. “If anything I’m gonna put you down.”

“And you are so funny. Still thinking that you two can do what you did as adults? Wake up Dorothy since you’re not in Kansas anymore.”

“Yeah well it’s better than hell,” the elder boy replied.

Hunter came close to kneel in front of the boys. They stared back at him as he smiled slowly. “You don’t know the meaning of hell boy. Only a freak like my target would know of hell since they are born of hell.”

“You are sick.”

Hunter stood back up and walked out of the light slightly. “No, just a realist. They try to be human and for the most part they have succeeded but no amount of what is normal could ever make them human. They lurk in the shadows until your back is turned. Then they strike. They were the world’s first assassins and now their time has passed.”

“Not all of them are killers.”

“They are killers,” Hunter turned and roared at them. He slammed his fist on a nearby table to make noise. He took pleasure in that the boys jumped slightly. This was going to be worth it. “It is bred in them. Those sanctimonious scholars want you to believe that it was a ‘happy accident’ but in truth, they were bred to fight and to kill.”

Hunter paused to look at the boys. They were sharing a look. There was no doubt that they were brothers. His last target had been a pair of brothers; twins actually. They were minding their own business by taking their girlfriends out. Boy those girls were in for a surprise and it was better that he saved them from the problems that the pair of freaks would have given them. “Just think that I am saving you a bunch of heartache later when you would eventually have to put her down. I’m guessing the crazy has already started.”

“You don’t know anything,” the younger one finally spoke.

“Don’t I? Freaks like that eventually give in to the desires of the beast within. They can’t help it. The power of those base instincts is like a drug for them. They have to satisfy it like any junkie. Like I said, I am doing the both of you a favor. Such a pity that she looks like a kid, then again the others looked like that and some didn’t even develop yet. Better safe than sorry.”

“Bastard!”

“Sonofabitch!”

****

Bobby knew that the boys were not happy over the situation and they didn’t like the insinuation that Angela would turn out that way. True he had read that the lifespan of Chaser could end in something that was not sunshine and rainbows. Hell he knew that one of the cases they dealt with involved a fallen as it was called. That had an effect on Angela and even though she got over it, she had been quiet about her other activities.

The bastard that got the jump on them wanted to use them to lure her there. Unfortunately Bobby knew that was exactly what she would do. She would track them down and walk right into a trap and this bastard had the deadly substance that could kill her. On top of that she probably was compromised emotionally… usually she was as far as the boys were concerned… but it was like ten times worse because her body was reacting to the hormones for a person that age and it was messing with her mind.

He had to admit that she was doing better than he thought she would. He could owe it to the amount of self-control she had either through force of discipline and practice or she might have been born that way. There were still some moments though that really could bring a damper on things. He hadn’t forgotten how her mental abilities were tied to her emotions. Dean’s ability to clean stuff showed that as much.

A groan sounded and Bobby moved to try and look. It was futile since their backs were facing one another. He asked, “You awake boy?”

Nick felt like he was underwater. That was the thing about sedatives. He certainly learned a few things about those when he learned basic alchemy and the other things that are sort of a required know how in his line of work. Whatever the stuff was did the trick in making him feel like he went on a drinking binge. He was still groggy when the bastard hunter tied him up but he was coherent enough to pick up on the conversation.

Nick even heard the conversation that the hunter had with the boys. It was despicable and he got the feeling that the hunter was going to start on him once he caught her. However he knew a few things that the hunter didn’t especially since he was the quiet observer. He managed to reply, “Yeah I’m awake.”

“Ya know anything about slipping ropes?”

“Meaning using a bit of witch mojo?” Nick replied with his tongue in cheek. He couldn’t see the old man’s face but he got the feeling that the expression would make him smile as well as the growl. “I would but the type of mojo I have would bring a garrison of your kind here.”

“And your anti-regression wouldn’t?”

“Child’s play. It’s low key and requires ingredients… at least from those that learned my tricks,” Nick replied giving a a slight toss of his head. “You guys would figure it the work of another witch.”

“Well that’s rich. So you’re saying you didn’t need the crap we bought to reverse it?”

Nick looked upwards and made an ‘oh well’ expression. “Not really. Velasca was good but not exceptional.”

“Bloody idjit. Then why did you lead us on?”

“Call it a bit of self-interest. You try living for 900 years and watching your back. You know, the whole pitchfork and torch thing.”

“What else is new?” Bobby gave a slight toss of his head. “Yet Angie seems to trust you. I can’t imagine why and she’s good when it comes to people.”

Nick stared straight ahead. He didn’t know either. He didn’t have the first damn clue.

_When did you figure it out that I am stalling?_

_I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I can read people beside smell them. Or maybe it has to do with the fact that you have a healing talent like mine. Stranger things have happened._

_What I don’t understand is how you are able to convince them to trust you. They follow you willingly and sometimes without question. What power is this?_

_It’s not a secret power. I wouldn’t use compulsion on them unless they told me to do it. I had to use it to help one of them and even then it is more in line with empathy work. I’m no leader though people who hear of me think I am. Not so…_

Nick pressed his tongue to the tip of his teeth and made a sound. He replied, “I’ve never seen anything like it. I’ve met a few Chasers but none are like her.”

Bobby recognized the tones of fascination and adoration. “Yeah and right now this bastard is counting on that to get to her.”

Nick focused back on the situation. He was aware that he had a fascination with the fearless leader and wondered if he was growing soft. Right now his concerns were on the fact that since they were there and that she would come to rescue them but it wasn’t on the hunter. He replied, “I wouldn’t worry about the hunter.”

“What do ya mean?”

Nick started wriggling to try and break free. He wished he had taken the advice he had heard hunters pass on to one another and adopted as a sort of rule and that was to always carry a knife. He wished he had one. Hearing Bobby’s question, he knew he had to tell him. He replied, “Velasca may have been substandard in her casting ability but she was creative. Regression and leaving the mind intact is one thing and for the most part with humans, it gives and interesting perspective and frustration.”

“Cut to the chase idjit.”

“Your Chaser friend is stuck in a puberty stage.” Nick paused a moment. He had seen this only once and it wasn’t pretty. He was hoping that she would have more control. He continued, “I figured you know that puberty is the onset of the change for those that are either lucky or unlucky. It’s bad enough the human element is at work but throw in the powers and it’s a whole new ballgame. However since her mind is adult…”

“You’re saying that she could go crazy.”

“What she did at the house was a small taste. Her inhibitions are down most likely. Push the right button and you get someone who might end up bringing down the house.” Nick sighed, “Once she gets started… she might not come back even if I fix it.”

****

Dean hated the bastard that kidnapped him. Well hate was a strong word but since he told Dean that he was bait for Angela, Dean felt the need to rip the guy’s lungs out. Granted that the image of a ten year old doing that was ridiculous but it made him feel better and Dean used to make similar threats when he was that age and people messed with Sam. Thinking about his brother, he looked over towards his brother. Even with a gag over his mouth, he managed to ask, “You all right Sammy?”

Sam looked over at Dean and managed to shift his position. He found it strange that the douche who did this didn’t tie him and Dean up like he did Bobby and Nick. True the guy was using them to lure Angela to wherever they were but it seemed that he wasn’t concerned about him and Dean. Did he not consider them a threat?

Sure he didn’t miss the fact that the bastard wanted them to witness him killing Angela but it just didn’t sit right. A vague thought occurred to him that maybe the guy knew about him. He replied through his gag, “I’m fine Dean.”

“I swear I’m gonna rip that guy’s lungs out.”

“You and me both.”

“Sam what is it with people who think they have to use us to get to Angie? Don’t they know it’s just gonna piss her off?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. His arms ached since his hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were tied. Dean was done up the same way and he was sure that the ache was just making Dean pissed off. “I think he’s counting on that Dean.”

“Well he’s in for a big surprise.”

“What do you mean?” Sam looked at his brother. He frowned slightly.

Dean realized that he was going into territory that he wasn’t sure if Sam was ready for. He didn’t get a glimpse of her when she vamped out completely like she did when his poisoning got them back together. He knew though that Sam wasn’t going to leave this alone. He sighed and said, “You’ve never seen her vamped out have you Sam?”

As far as Sam could remember, he hadn’t. Did Dean know something he didn’t? “No.”

“Well I have and let me tell you, it can get pretty scary.”

“When was this?” Sam replied feeling a slight hint of jealousy. Granted that it was over a part of her that maybe she regretted showing anyone at all he felt that maybe he did get gipped out of something that she probably would have selectively edited. He wouldn’t blame her for that though so he dismissed the feelings.

“When you were knocked out. The cabin,” Dean replied. He wasn’t going to give complete details. Somehow he suspected they were being watched by the douche that kidnapped them. The guy knew that Angela was not completely human so that was a moot issue. “She took out that Cal guy like it was nothing. Man the moves you’ve seen from the tournament… they’re nothing compared to that.”

Sam made a slight sound. He didn’t know that and he figured that Dean didn’t mention it because he was protecting him. That didn’t matter though. “You and I both know she moves fast and she can lift probably the Impala without trying.”

Dean glanced at his brother. Sam was taking that well. He hadn’t been privy to the conversation Sam and Angela had so he didn’t know that Sam had already made up his mind about her; that she was basically a good person but hid it. What he did know was that he trusted her but he was worried. This whole witch fiasco had been messing with their heads. So he decided that maybe they could mess with the guy’s head. He said, “Well I know she can carry us both.”

“No duh Dean. It doesn’t matter if we’re normal sized or not.”

“Right and she can still boss you around.” Dean noticed that the guy was still in the room. He had an idea. It was probably dumb but if their emotions were kid sized, maybe it could help Angela find them. He made a slight movement with his eyes and hoped Sam would pick up on it. He added, “You always were the girl Samantha.”

“Yeah right. You’re basically her bitch,” Sam countered hoping that it didn’t hurt Dean too much. He had seen the look. Dean wanted him to try to reach out. Apparently he was operating under the theory that the emotional toll would be enough to send out something. “She says jump and you bring out the trampoline.”

“That’s so stupid.”

“It’s true and you know it.”

“Yeah right. At least I don’t ogle her rack like you.”

“Too far Dean and you know I don’t do that. You’re the one that makes all the lewd comments about her. Did you forget what happened the other day?” Sam didn’t mean to use the guilt trip but from experience, that usually brought out quite a bit of a reaction in Dean if the right buttons were pushed. He was going to have to man up if Dean said the wrong thing and he felt the urge to cry.

“Low blow, Sam,” Dean replied. “At least I wasn’t the one too scared to try and tackle her the first time she had you spar her. You were such a weenie.” He gave a slight nod.

Sam bit on the gag to control the impulse that threatened when Dean said that. He saw the nod and he realized the tension and emotions were high enough. They were seriously going to have to find a less emotional way of connecting. Then again she didn’t need emotions, just a connection. He focused on the one word that would catch her attention.

There was no answer so he tried again. At least he could just belt it out there. He was certain she would find it. When there was no response, he growled through the gag. He then replied, “Right and her tackling you isn’t a personal fantasy of yours.”

Dean made a sound like a chuckle. “Is that the best you can do Sammy? She has a body that would have the nerds running for the nearest lake for a cold dip. Hell you know she’s got it. You saw her dance. Wonder if she had to pretend to be a stripper at one point?”

“Shut up Dean,” Sam replied. He knew Dean was paying him back for the guilt trip. Dean knew that he didn’t like it that the only thing people seemed to like was her breasts and hips and would make comments about it.

“Hey, just thinking about it. After all she had to have gone undercover a few times. Hunters go where the job takes them.”

“That doesn’t mean that you have to go to the gutter in speculation.”

“Then man up your ears Sammy. Hell you don’t seem to have a problem with her little limericks.” Dean noticed that the douche was started to pace in impatience. Maybe they could annoy the guy enough to get him to drop his guard. Certainly the arguments that he and Sam had been having would be enough to get the guy pissed. “Oh wait, you turn as red as those tomatoes you like in your girly salads.”

“And you turn into a panicking geek when she mentions any possible improvements on the Impala when you know she is just kidding,” Sam countered. “Oh and don’t forget how you turn into a junkie with her pie.”

“Don’t diss the pie Sam.”

“Try and stop me. You practically turn into her bitch when she threatens you with it.”

“And you don’t with your precious laptop?”

“Shut up the both of you,” the douche said.

Dean looked in the direction of the voice. He could make out the guy sitting on the table cleaning something in his hand. It was probably a weapon that was full of the silver stuff that could really hurt Angela. He spat, “Yeah? Why don’t you make me?”

“Don’t tempt me kid,” the guy replied.

“I bet I could take you out,” Dean countered. It sounded stupid but at the time it sounded right. He had made plenty of stupid sounding comments before. Hell he kept trying to use the big brother card on Angela especially when she was hurt or something like that. Though in the end she complied when Sam asked her to do something and he knew why.

The guy who was so going to die has paused and was looking at them. He then said, “Sure and maybe I could just take out your brother… after making the witch over there put him back to normal. He doesn’t seem like a human.”

Dean couldn’t mistake the sound of a gun clip clicking into place. He would have said something but Sam had to be a geek and corrected the douche, “Warlock. He’s a warlock. Get it right you asshole.”

“Damn Sammy.”

_Damn is right._

Dean glanced to see that Sam had heard it too. So whatever Sam sent did reach her. He looked in the direction of the bastard and he couldn’t help but grin. She was coming and it was not going to be pretty for their captor.


	13. Chapter 13

“Damn. You moved fast before but this is insane.” Ruby stood while watching Angela kneel on the ground and finger something on the street.

Angela ignored Ruby for the time being as she fingered the oil drips on the pavement. She closed her eyes and took in a deep sniff. Without her self-imposed barriers, she gave free reign to her ability to sort out the smells. She could make out the smell of whiskey and sweat that lingered on Bobby even if the man took a shower. The boys had the leather smell of the Impala and a few others that she associated with them. Nick had a faint smell of herbs and the hunter… She could smell the stench of death.

When she took a sniff, she could see the whole scene play out. She saw Bobby being forced into the van and what the hunter did. She could make out the smell of exhaust. It was faint since it was evaporating but she had a general direction. She felt her eye teeth start to poke through. She looked in the general direction they went. There was one way she could find them. Smelling the stench of death brought up memories but she was focused. She said, “Insanity is doing the same thing every time and expecting different results.”

“And what does Einstein have to do with this?” Ruby looked annoyed.

Angela looked up at Ruby with a set of glowing orbs, “Because in the end, insanity is the only option and you are going to help me.”

The van that Bobby had driven over was where it was supposed to be. Angela didn’t have the keys but she knew how to hotwire a vehicle. However she wasn’t interested in driving yet. What she wanted she had left in the back with her backpack.

“Ugh and I though Dean’s taste in vehicles was bad.”

“Shut up, Ruby,” Angela replied as she pulled out her computer pad. She had carried it since it was lighter than the laptops and it was easier for Sam to hold. She clicked it on and flipped to the screen that she needed. “Your taste is seriously lacking in sophistication.”

Ruby huffed in annoyance. She could leave now and not bother but considering the fact that there was a maniac hunter on the loose as well as the fact that Angela was going to be suicidal and play into his hands. Ruby warned her that he was going to use them to get to here. “Right and your ideas are a telling point of your insane ideas, this being the most insane and possibly suicidal of them all. You do know that he wants you to come after him?”

Angela scanned the screen as she entered her data. “Yes I do. Not all that different from Cal.”

“Who in the hell is Cal?”

Angela glanced at Ruby with a wry smile. She looked back at her screen as she replied, “And here I thought you knew just about everything regarding me. I’m truly disappointed Ruby.”

“I know what is important…”

“Cal is important. He was a mistake that was corrected,” Angela replied in that maddeningly calm voice. “Just like this hunter will be a mistake that is corrected.” She looked at Ruby.

Ruby saw the eyes flicker. There was something in that gaze that was unfamiliar and frightening. Ruby had a healthy fear of Angela. She had seen the potential even though it never went that far. Now Ruby saw something that while it was a good thing, it was also a bad thing. She wasn’t sure what this meant and every fiber of her being told her to leave but she felt compelled to stay and she had to admit that for Angela to be willing to kill something sounded thrilling. She replied, “Glad to see that you finally have the desire for blood.”

“If you mean drinking it, that is totally gross,” Angela replied much like a teenager. She clicked a few more buttons and found what she was looking for. “Spilling it… equally gross but in this case necessary.” She got a signal and smiled, “There you are.”

“What are you doing?”

“Cell phones have GPS… I would have thought you would know that. Anyway most cell companies have their own tracking system. Thing is I can bypass that with my own program and find them. I highly doubt that the douche would search the boys.”

“That’s a lot to base upon supposition.”

“The bastard wants me so he’s going to get me. He seems to have confidence that I would find him,” Angela replied as she scanned the screen. She followed the information. “Bingo.”

“It could be part of the trap. Did you ever think about that?”

“I think about all possibilities, Ruby.” Angela picked up her chakram and flipped it in her hands. “I considered he left the phones on them for a reason. So now that I know, I can plan and you are going to help me.”

“And why should I?”

Angela moved quickly and let her power flow. She was aware that she could really turn it loose like Azazel wanted and it was tempting. However, just enough to get the demon in line would be a start and with her inhibitions like that of a teenager… She stood in front of Ruby and saw the demon’s eyes flicker black in reaction. She had her chakram near the demon’s neck and applied a little pressure. She looked at Ruby.

Ruby felt the coldness of the blade. She had to admit that she had been thoroughly startled by the sudden movement and in that van nonetheless. The blade though felt peculiar. She could feel something but she couldn’t tell what though she sensed that it was like her knife if given the chance. She looked down at Angela and saw the look in her eyes.

Angela studied the look, her power flowing. “Because I said so.” Her voice sounded like she was seduced by the power to kill. “Also because I know that you don’t like it when something interferes with your purpose here.”

“And right now that is to keep you from being stupid and suicidal.”

Angela pressed the edge of the chakram a little harder into Ruby’s neck. “Ruby I know you lured Sam with a promise and I figured that there was some motive behind it. Thing is I don’t trust you beyond the edge of my chakram but I find myself in a position to fall back on what I do best and that is to use whatever means I have available. So you will help me and you’ll live another day. It’s the best deal around. Ask Cary.”

Ruby didn’t need to ask Cary. She knew that worm was scared shitless of anyone with a bigger stick. Yet she could see where that fear came from as far as Angela was concerned. The girl was too good and Ruby was in danger of having the full plan revealed too soon. But she couldn’t do anything drastic. She just had to buy her time. “Fine. I’ll help you but doesn’t this go against your whole dealing with demons thing? After all you seemed pretty adamant that I leave when I first introduced myself to Sammy boy. Or could it be that you are a jealous type?”

Angela removed the chakram and gave a wry smile. “I mentioned before that I’m hardly a purist in that regard. And before you say anything else, the Winchesters know that as well since they are hardly ones to talk.” She headed towards the driver’s side of the vehicle and began to hotwire the thing. Once she got it started she shifted into drive and took off back towards the house. She needed a few things and it would be better if it were night. She then added, “I am a jealous type. I really dislike it when someone threatens their lives.”

As they were driving she felt a little prickle at the back of her mind. Then she heard it. It was Sam in her mind again. He was trying to tell her something and interestingly enough she could pick up Dean. She could sense the emotions behind it. She then heard something from Dean and while she didn’t have the gist of the conversation, she couldn’t help but respond, _Damn is right._ They would hear it and know that she was coming.

****

Hunter was getting tired and impatient with the boys. They had been bickering for hours on end and well into nightfall. The only break that occurred was when they asked for water. He wasn’t the kind to be cruel about that so he gave it to them. He handed each of them bottles so they had to hold it for each other. That would amuse him to watch their frustration and ridiculousness.

“What no ice?” Dean asked in sarcasm.

Hunter glared at the boy. He then kneeled and suddenly grabbed Dean’s jacket and pulled him forward. He glared at him, “I am near the end of my patience with the both of you. You especially. Maybe I’ll have your witch friend turn you back so I have the pleasure of killing you.”

“Try that and you’ll just piss her off more,” Dean retorted through his gag. “She took out a whole group of guys like you for just hurting me and my brother. She sliced one guy’s head off cleanly.”

“That so? I reckon then I’m going to enjoy this fight.”

“That’s what they all say,” Dean retorted.

Hunter smiled at Dean. This one had bravado but inside he was a scared weakling. It was all a show for the little one. He looked at the little one just as a breeze filtered in. He then felt his phone buzz. Payne usually sent a text if a second one was in the same area. He stood up and pulled it out and studied the text. He then looked at the boys and back at it and a slow smile began to creep on his features. This was more than he expected and he was thrilled with the prospect. He never would have guessed it. He sent his response.

Dean knew something was wrong the moment the douche stood up and looked at his phone. The slow smile was also another indicator and the thoughts raced through his mind. There was only one way that guy would be so happy. He knew just by looking at the guy what that was.

“So, you thought you could hide him forever now could you? Certainly you must’ve known that there were others besides Gordon Walker?” Hunter looked at Dean.

Sam had been following the whole conversation as he was trying to unscrew the bottle of water for Dean. He couldn’t do much to stop his brother from ribbing the guy. Besides there was nothing else to do and they were bored with insulting each other. When the guy looked at him with that gleam in his eye, his senses went on alert. The conversation was directed towards Dean but Sam could see that the implications were towards him. He said, “Those guys Dean said Angie took out, they were like Gordy. They are all dead.”

“Then they were fools.” Hunter looked at Sam. There would be time enough to take care of him. He paced in front of the boys. “Halflings are the worst creatures to walk this earth. You think your monsters are bad but they are worse. They were created for one purpose… to betray the humans. However, there is one kind that is on par though they could never match up.”

“How about douches who kill innocent kids before they get a chance to know if they are one or not?” Dean gave the retorted. If he could spit, he would.

“Better to cut the head off the snake before it becomes a problem. And it seems to me that you are trying to delay the inevitable. It’s no secret after all. Your little brother here has the blood of demons in his veins. You know this don’t you?”

Dean glared up. He couldn’t deny it but he could play dumb. “I don’t know what you are talking about. Seems to me that you’re one of those crazies like Gordy only you just go after people like Angie.”

Hunter chuckled, “It amuses me that you deign to call my target by name. You treat her like she is a person. Trust me little one, in the end, she will betray you. They all do.” He then turned towards Sam. “As for you… Your number just came up.” At that moment, Hunter pulled out a dagger and twirled it in front of Sam.

Dean growled through his gag and launched himself forward. He fell flat on his face and cursed under his breath. He could hear Hunter laugh and watched as he walked off into the darkness. He heard some grunts and the douche was back with Nick who was sporting a cut above the eye and a black eye was forming. He also saw that Nick looked older, like he was in his thirties.

Hunter brought the witch in front of the boys. He pointed his knife at Sam and said, “Reverse the spell on that one?”

“Why? So you could kill him? You must think I’m stupid.”

Hunter hit Nick with the butt of his knife in his face. “I think you are very foolish witch. You obviously have power. Reverse it.”

Dean managed to right himself up and he said, “Don’t do it.”

Nick nodded and said to Hunter, “You only want it so you don’t have to look into the face of a child when you kill. You wouldn’t kill a child.”

Hunter smiled, “Really?” He punched Nick and let him fall before walking over and hauling Sam to his feet. He put his knife to Sam’s neck. “You really want to take that chance?”

Dean opened his eyes wide. “Sam!”

Sam knew that Hunter had been referring to him and what Yellow Eyes did to him as a baby. It seemed like that was going to be a curse upon his life. It was a surprise when the guy left and dragged Nick over and demanded that he return him to normal size. Nick refused to do so thinking that he wouldn’t hurt them in their child bodies. Sam had to admit that seemed like a good theory. Hell when the guy took him and Dean, he made sure that they weren’t seriously harmed.

Sure he knew that it was to give no cause to piss Angela off but Sam knew that she was going to be pissed off anyway. He was also worried that she was having difficulty finding them. It would explain why it was taking so long. He didn’t doubt though that she would find them. Once she became dedicated to something, she stuck with it. However, he was seriously began to wonder about her sense of timing when the guy hit and older version of Nick and grabbed him and hauled him to his feet.

The cold feeling of the blade against his neck had him worried. It was one thing to be held at knife point when you had your arms free. It was completely different when you could move your limbs at all. The loss of control was scary and angering and at the moment the fear was ruling though he could see that Dean was getting pissed. “Dean,” he replied to his brother’s call.

Sam felt himself being jerked around by the guy as he said, “I’m not afraid to hand your brother what he and his kind deserve.”

Sam looked up and saw the guy raising his knife. _Any time Angie._ Sam tried to control his facial expressions. Still he felt his throat convulse and his eyes widen. He could see the glint of the knife as it was pointed at him. Suddenly it came towards him.

“Sam!”

There was a high pitched whistling and a clang. Sam found himself being dropped as the guy grunted. He landed hard on the ground and his head smacked the pavement making him see stars. That was nothing compared to a familiar voice saying, “You know it’s considered a mortal sin to harm a child.”

****

Bobby thought his heart was going to stop the moment the crazy bastard grabbed Sam by the collar and pressed the knife to his neck. Sam looked so little and defenseless even though he really wasn’t that but it was hard to see that when he looked like he was six. Like Dean he wanted to jump up and knock the bastard senseless for daring to raise his knife at the boy.

He struggled against the ropes but the bastard had tied them nice and tight to the pole. He even made sure that he and Nick were tied separately so that when he went to grab Nick, there was no chance of him escaping. Bobby could only watch as the bastard raised his knife to kill Sam when suddenly there was a spark and the knife dropped and he saw Sam drop.

“You know it’s considered a mortal sin to harm a child.”

Bobby turned in the direction of the voice and saw a silhouette on one of the beams. He recognized the shape of it and knew it was her the moment that thing of hers returned towards her. At that moment he became concerned. He had to get free and make sure she didn’t do anything foolish but he also had to make sure that the boys were all right. If anything she would insist on that. That girl always put them first.

He had been twisting his wrists trying to slip the knots ever since the bastard had come to cut Nick free and he was almost free. He was going to have a serious case of rope burn but that was not important at the moment. He heard a soft footed thud and realized that Angela had leapt down from her perch. He was right when he saw her on the ground and facing the bastard.

“I had a feeling you would come. You wouldn’t let anything happen to your friends.”

“You’re right,” Angela replied. “I would have come for them. Unlike some despicable types, I value life.”

“Your kind values nothing.”

“My kind?”

“Your kind are the worst. The monsters aren’t as bad but you and the little human freak there don’t’ deserve to live.”

“And I suppose you are the judge of that?”

“No just the Venator.”

At that moment Bobby watched as the guy who called himself the Venator launched himself at Angela and rammed her into the wall. She hit the wall hard and she gritted her teeth. However she glared at him and with a quick punch, the fastest he had ever seen her do, she sent the Venator flying backwards and he landed hard on the ground. Bobby was sure that the guy was knocked out.

However he watched the Venator lift himself up and he was laughing? Bobby frowned as the guy laughed. He took the opportunity though to run over and cut Nick and the boys free. They were going to head out, well he was going to take the boys and Nick offered to stay behind and help out but they were halted by laughter and a voice asking, “Going somewhere?”

Bobby looked at the Venator. The guy was still facing Angela but he was sparing a glance at them. He was horrified when Dean spat, “Yeah… without you.”

It was so cheesy and yet it seemed to amuse the Venator. He laughed before clicking his tongue and waved his finger at them in a berating gesture. “You really think that I would let you go so easily even when the little freak here arrived?”

“I suppose it was too much to hope,” Nick replied while Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose.

The Venator chuckled, “You see I anticipated that you would want to leave so I had Payne arrange a little entertainment.”

At that moment there appeared a bunch of humans but Bobby could tell right off that they weren’t that. They were demons. This Venator guy really was not of the norm. He was using demons while he hunted people like Angela? It only said at the moment that they were in trouble.

“I know you must be confused as to how I could work with such monsters like demons… Well that all goes to what I have been saying. They are the least of your worries. The major worries are the freak like this one,” the Venator replied as he pointed at Angela.

Bobby didn’t say anything but looked for a means to fight the demons off. He really didn’t have any salt handy and nothing to draw a few devils’ traps. He looked at the nearest one who looked like he might have been an accountant. It looked at him back and sprung forward. He didn’t have to say anything since the boys sprang into action. Well they did the best thing that they could do and that was to run.

Bobby on the other hand used his fists while looking for something that could be used as a weapon. He spotted an old piece of piping and ran towards it. He managed to close his hands on it when he was grabbed from behind and flung to the side. Bobby felt all his years in the landing and wondered briefly if he was getting too old for this and turned to see a sight that would have been funny if it hadn’t been so serious.

Somehow Dean had managed to grab onto a demon from behind and was hanging on the back of its neck. His feet were kicking the back and he was swinging a free fist on the demon’s shoulders. Bobby would have laughed if he hadn’t seen Sam get tossed to the side. Bobby didn’t see it but he was guessing that Sam had attempted the same thing as his brother but it backfired since he was smaller. The demon got his punishment though.

After Sam was thrown clear and the demon started heading towards him, he was blasted to the side with extreme force. Bobby had gotten to his feet and saw that Nick was holding his hands in fists but releasing bursts of energy. To put it shortly, he was doing what demons like to do and was tossing them from side to side. Bobby surmised it was part of the kid’s stuff that he claimed was traceable to substandard witch mojo.

Anyway Bobby was on his feet and ready to help when he heard a grunt from behind. He turned to see a demon that had been sneaking upon him. The demon had a look of shock and there was a spark like a light dying out. From behind there appeared Ruby holding her knife. She looked at Bobby and said, “That demon was a real bitch.”

Bobby replied, “Perfect timing.”

“Under the warrior princess’ orders,” Ruby replied in sarcasm.

Bobby would have said something when he caught sight of the Venator and he was holding Sam. How in the hell? His main concern was Angela as she stood there with her body tense. He could see the glowing orbs of her eyes and didn’t like what he saw. He started forward and was stopped by Ruby. He said, “We have to stop her.”

“We need to take care of the demons first,” Ruby replied as she pressed the damned amulet in the old man’s hand. She couldn’t believe that she had to touch it.

“Leaving her like that is bad news.”

“Nothing you can do about that.”

Bobby turned to see the Venator threatening Sam’s life. He was like any other hunter with a ton of knives. Either that or he managed to get the original knife he was using. The orbs in Angela’s eyes intensified in their light as she gave a slow feral smile before she moved.


	14. Chapter 14

Angela knew that she was willing to protect anyone she cared about with her life and if they were threatened, there would be hell to pay. Dean had caught a glimpse of it but what she felt like releasing was nothing compared to that. The funny thing was she couldn’t explain what it was and she couldn’t even identify what it was. She did recall that there were a few instances of special circumstances but still it was a little strange.

Her plan to rescue the boys and Bobby with Ruby was the worst idea she ever conceived and it vaguely occurred to her that it was the type of plan an inexperienced teenager would make. In fact she used to make those types of plans and she always got her ass kicked when her father started training her. It was bad enough that she was going without sufficient back up but it was with a demon no less. That was a big no-no in most hunters’ books. Well she was no purist as she claimed. Thing was this bastard just irked her since he was intent on using her friends against her.

She had managed to locate the boys via the cell phone that she was certain that Dean had managed to hide on his person. The man knew more about hiding places than she cared to think about at the moment. Then again she was equally good. She tracked them down to abandoned warehouse (so clichéd) and like before when she was actually human for a time, she began a survey of the premises. At least that was one part of her adult brain that hadn’t turned to kid mush.

Ruby tagged along and Angela suspected that it was not out of any concern the demon felt but rather that she had partially bullied the demon into cooperating. Any other reason was not something that she was willing to get into at the moment while she conducted a survey. Ruby more or less looked bored throughout the entire scouting mission but that hid really the impressed view she had of Angela in that she was maintaining her usual sense of self… at least what she knew of her.

Now they had a somewhat plan and while it was a plan, it was stupid according to Ruby. The funny thing was that the demon didn’t bother to argue too much over that but went along to her position to be ready for when the party started. Meanwhile Angela did what she did best when she used to hide in belfries when on a mission. The warehouse beams were like her own world and she held all the cards when it came to playing on them. That much was true now that it was dark.

It was a disconcerting since she hadn’t really ran around warehouse beams in quite some time like she was doing. It was like her memory was regressing or something. Her memories seemed to be the encouragement for her actions and it could be that the regression spell and being in a younger body that remembered that was helping things along. In fact she felt like she was thirteen again only then she was still living with her mother and she had no idea what was going on with her. Now that she did know, it was a blessing and a curse to know what to expect.

It wasn’t that hard to find the boys. The Venator had made it obvious as to their location and even made it easy for her to try something but she wasn’t going to take the easy way. The darkness provided a good cover and it helped that she wore dark jeans and a black tank and she could see. So she was able to make out Bobby and Nick tied off somewhere and she moved to search out the Venator.

She had to hand it to the guy that he was good at planning just like she was. So this was going to be like a real game of chess. She maneuvered to get closer and hear what was being said. As she got closer she could make out the distinct sounds of the boys ribbing each other. Apparently they were still going at it though she did think that Dean was being a little heavy handed with a few of his comments. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to make Sam cry but she figured he didn’t care at the moment. They were more annoyed at the Venator.

Their tactics or rather Dean’s snarkiness was getting to the Venator and judging by what she could see, he was getting visibly annoyed by them. It worked until the Venator decided to threaten Sam and she had heard that he knew about what Azazel did to him as a baby. So he was going to play that way?

She timed it perfectly as she ran to a vantage point and snatched her chakram off her belt. She gained momentum and swung it at the knife and Sam dropped to the ground. She couldn’t help but say, “You know it is a mortal sin to kill a child.”

She didn’t bother to wait for a response as she hit the ground in a dull thud from where she had jumped off. However the Venator did respond with, “I had a feeling you would come. You wouldn’t let anything happen to your friends.”

“You’re right,” Angela replied. “I would have come for them. Unlike some despicable types, I value life.”

“Your kind values nothing.”

“My kind?”

“Your kind are the worst. The monsters aren’t as bad but you and the little human freak there don’t’ deserve to live.”

“And I suppose you are the judge of that?”

“No just the Venator.”

Angela was waiting for the attack and let him push her into the wall. She gritted her teeth from the pain of impact and allowed her other senses to work. She returned the favor with a punch and sent him flying. She wasn’t going to hold back on her moves. She advanced towards the guy when she caught the scent of something that was familiar.

The Venator was using demons to help and she found that ironic or hypocritical since he hunted the supernatural though namely things like her and his newest interest was Sam. She was curious about how he tracked his targets and she formulated a plan while he was taunting Bobby and the boys. The delay wasn’t long and they were back at it.

At one point Sam unfortunately got too close to the Venator after being flung away by a demon. Angela watched as the guy grabbed a hold of Sam and pulled out another knife. He said to her, “I was going to make him watch me kill you but I think this would work out much better since you both are nothing more than freaks.”

Angela watched the knife edge closer to Sam’s throat and a slow smile crept on her face. It was a realization that she had discovered something and that she was not going to let this guy get away with anything. She put a burst into her muscles and moved fast and reached for the knife. She twisted the offending arm so that Sam would be released. “Get out of there Sam.”

She waited until Sam was clear before giving a strike to the Venator’s midsection and had him doubled over. She was able to wrench the knife away and she tossed it aside. It was her mistake to let her guard down since he came up with a punch that hit her in the midsection and added a strike to her face that sent her to the ground.

Angela felt her temper getting the best of her but she focused as best as she could. Anything more could be cause for her to give in to her vamp half completely. _Nice way to jump start the crazy train for me._ She pushed herself to her feet and had her hands up. She knew her eyes were glowing and she could feel her elongated eye teeth. Oh well then. She said, “It’s gonna take a lot more than that.”

The Venator grinned as he pulled a silver stake, well one of those stakes and held it ready to stab her. He began circling her as he replied, “Oh yes. I know what can be used to take you down.”

Angela had nothing since she opted to leave Absolution behind. She did have her chakram and something else to use. She pulled them from her belt and twirled them in her hands and backed into position and held them as guards. “Then take your best shot.”

The Venator gave a slight hum and came forward with the intent to stab her but he was blocked by the weapon acting as a guard. He could fight though and countered with punches and kicks. He grew frustrated hearing the clang of the stake against what she used as a shield. He got careless and she gave him a backhand that sent him flying into a partition.

Angela took a few deep breaths as she advanced. The Venator hadn’t gotten up and she could hear the sounds of demon either smoking out or running away. Probably Nick was having too much fun being on the offensive like that. She stood looking where the Venator had fallen and it looked like he might have given up.

“Hey you okay Angie?”

Angela looked to see that Sam and Dean had jogged up towards her. She was going to wave them back but they stopped automatically. “Fine. You two?”

“I’m good. Samantha here is going to need your wild yam mixture.”

“No I don’t,” Sam replied.

“Yes you do and I win,” Dean replied. He then looked at Angela, “So you got Sammy’s message?”

“That and I tracked your cell phone,” Angela grinned. “It was pretty funny that you two were ribbing each other over old stuff.”

“And it was damned annoying.”

Angela looked in the direction of the voice and heard the telltale clunks of wood shifting and falling. She saw the Venator stand up slowly. Dean actually said, “Yeah well never underestimate a Winchester.”

Angela would have pinched the bridge of her nose like Sam was doing at the moment but her attention was on the Venator. She narrowed her eyes as he replied, “Oh I think you underestimated me.” He then turned around and it all became clear.

****

Hunter thought at first it would be easy. He had caught wind of his target after getting hit in the hand. How she got the jump on him surprised even him. Then the fight began and he found that he was going to have to hit a lot harder than he thought.

He had read the file that Payne had sent him and he hadn’t been impressed with her accomplishments but he had taken notice of her abilities. Yet while he was fighting her, he got the distinct feeling that what Payne had was very inaccurate. What he was getting was nothing like the file said.

He tried to use the younger brother as leverage since he literally fell in his lap… well at his feet. It had been easy to grab the boy and hold one of his knives to his neck. He didn’t expect her to counter with a move that fast. It was like she disappeared only to reappear and she had his arm and she twisted it to the point where she would be starting to break it.

He certainly didn’t appreciate it when she knocked him back. So he pulled out one of his specialty silver stakes and held it out. What was she going to do? Use that little Frisbee thing she could throw? He didn’t expect her to pull out her sais that had been hanging on her belt as well. She was good and he had to give her kudos to that.

He tried stabbing her several times but she used her weapon effectively to block him and she gave a couple of good hits to his body. He gave it back by hitting her across the face. That didn’t stop her either and he grew frustrated to the point that he grew careless and she actually put all her strength into sending him into a wooden partition or something.

The blow hurt and so did falling into wood. Hunter realized that he was going to have to get drastic with his measures. Not even Payne knew this about him. Yet he wasn’t desperate to kill her but more or less pissed. He channeled his anger into focus as he listened to the annoying banter of the Winchester brothers. When he had enough, he made himself known by rising up and he slowly turned to face his target. He felt disappointment that she didn’t react dramatically to his appearance but he had to admit she knew how to keep cool under pressure.

So now his secret was out. He knew that what his target was seeing was a pair of glowing orbs and maybe slightly elongated eye teeth though under normal circumstances they were unusual anyway. He held up the silver stake he had been using and pulled out another that had been hidden on his belt and said, “Are you prepared to die freak?”

“Seems to me like you’re the freak,” the one named Dean countered.

Hunter was looked at him and was aware that a feral growl escaped his mouth. “And you dare protect them. Her and your brat of a brother.”

“Hey no one disses Sam but me,” Dean retorted. He saw Sam about to say something and said, “Shut up Sam.”

Hunter couldn’t help but laugh. “You are amusing. Maybe I will have pity and let you actually see your brother die.”

“You know it all makes sense.”

Hunter turned to face his target. Her stance said that she was on alert but it looked relaxed. He was suspicious of it and replied, “What do you mean?”

She looked at him and gave a slight shrug as she replied, “Well the only way that someone could be that good at tracking Halflings would be either someone that was affected by the actions of one or they were one and they hate the fact that they are one. And you just hate yourself to the core.”

“You know nothing,” Hunter replied.

“Don’t I?” She looked at him. “I know that you hate yourself because you are different. You have one of the beasts that take human form within you. You are tainted. Unfortunately you love your life so much that you are willing to hunt what you hate the most about yourself in order to try and erase that feeling of being tainted. Hence you hunt Halflings but you had to go further.”

“Granted that you all deserve to die…”

“See how you said ‘you’? Haven’t you noticed that you never include yourself in that group? Very interesting,” she replied as she pointed and gestured with her hands to make a point. “So what are you? Vamp? Demon? Wolfman?” She had been moving to drift his attention away from the fact that she was creating a diversion for the boys to escape.

Hunter though was too fixated on her to notice what she was doing. She was getting in his head. Payne warned him about this. He had to fight it but he couldn’t help it and he replied, “Werewolf.”

She gave a slight twist of her head in acknowledgement and her upper lip moved to accommodate the feeling of the elongated fangs. She replied, “So we’re traditional enemies then. Vampire versus werewolf and few can tell where that story leads.”

“Are you going to make stupid comments all night? Aren’t you even afraid for your life?”

She looked at Hunter and replied, “I don’t fear death but accept it.” She twirled her weapons in her hands before looking back at him. “And what about you? Aren’t you afraid?”

“What would I have to be afraid of?” Hunter didn’t understand why she was going on philosophical on him. It felt like she was trying to trick him or something. “You think you can defeat me?”

“Remains to be seen.”

Hunter narrowed his eyes. So that was the way of it then. Well alright then. He could go with that. He nodded, “Alright.”

Suddenly Hunter launched himself forward towards her. He gave a slight growl as he flew forward bearing both stakes with the intent to kill. He was caught full on but was blocked by her weapon. The force of his attack sent them skidding backwards into a wall, leaving a sizeable dent. He r thrust his head forwards and roared at her, showing his teeth.

She countered by revealing her fangs but her growl was more human as she thrust forward and pushed him back. He landed in a pile of crates but he sprang upwards to stand on his feet. He then ran forward and leapt towards his target. He didn’t expect her to counter in a similar manner and they collided in midair. He went down though when she used the butt of one of her sais to give him a crack on the head.

Hunter growled and gave an open palmed thrust to her chest. In the process, his stake nicked her. He landed hard on the ground just as she crashed into some old crates. He rolled slightly and pushed himself up. He ran over to where she had landed only to find nothing but his eyes did catch sight of a familiar color and he ran his finger on it and brought it to his nose to sniff. He then glanced at one of his stakes and he could see more of the precious crimson color. He inhaled deeply and took in her scent, especially her blood. He then said, “You think you can run? Know this: no matter what you do, I will find you.”

****

The beams were a safety net and Angela knew she had to get to a vantage point. She knew that the Venator would follow. She knew because she felt the familiar sting of adamantium silver when he gave her that palm thrust. She felt the tip rip through her shirt and graze her torso. Blood had been drawn and the only way to end this was in death or some kind of intervention.

Kneeling on one of the beams, Angela inspected the wound with her fingers. It hurt like a bitch but it wasn’t deep. She could see the welt caused by the stake. It was a good thing it didn’t actually stab her in the chest. That would have posed a problem.

_You think you can run? Know this: no matter what you do, I will find you._

Angela listened to the Venator and thought about her next move. “Yeah I know how that goes,” she muttered. How she figured out that he was a Halfling was something she owed to her acute sense of smell. She was well adept at picking out the demons and she knew that Ruby did her job in giving Bobby the means to get rid of them but when she caught a whiff of the Venator, something was off.

She knew what was human and what was not. That was how it was in the beginning. Now it was like her nose was learning how to differentiate between scents, especially blood, which she thought to be disturbing. She could tell if Ruby was in the room just by sniffing her scent which was in her blood and the demon didn’t even have to bleed. So to get that from another Halfling turned out to be an unexpected benefit and one that she would gladly exploit.

Taking a few breaths, Angela wiped her hands since the injury wasn’t serious and it would clot on its own. It would just be a little slower. She picked up her weapons and began walking along the beams. She would pause to take a whiff and it was a little hard considering that there was still demon scent lingering.

She moved cautiously along one of the main beams that took her directly above where the boys had been held captive. Suddenly something came up from behind and pushed her. She rolled along the beam and maneuvered to an upright position while holding her sais out to attack. She looked at the Venator with narrowed eyes.

The Venator said, “I did say I would find you.”

“Did you miss me that much?” Angela replied. She hadn’t moved but she was prepared to when the time came. Her feet were already in position and she had an infinite amount of patience when it came to waiting.

“Not enough to let you live.”

“Always comes back to life and death and you still don’t include yourself with us. Sounds a bit hypocritical to me,” Angela replied.

The Venator growled as he made a swooping motion with one of his stakes. He was blocked and pushed back as Angela stood up. He tried again but was frustrated as she dodged the blows by moving backwards. He changed it up and managed to get in a blow and that started a series of blocks, punches and kicks that were sure to leave a mark on both sides.

Angela knew that she had to let some hits in if she was going to press an advantage. The drawback was that some of those moves allowed the stake to touch her bare arms and they left nasty welts. She just had to get the Venator off balance enough to either send him to his death or a serious injury that would require clean up crew. She also had to find out a few things.

“You’re good. I’ll give you that,” the Venator growled.

“Centuries of practice.”

“I see your little witch problem hardly caused a dent.”

Angela let out a dry chuckle. “You have no idea.” She blocked a swipe with her sais but the tip of the stake grazed her knuckles and it stung like a really bad paper cut. She didn’t let go of her weapon though. “So you hunt our kind but you can’t have done it by yourself.”

“Alliances work best with a common goal.”

Angela backed off a bit. She gave a wry grin and pointed one of her sais and said, “See I knew there was more than one crazy. So you have a partner. Let me guess: he’s the brains and you’re the muscle? Typical.” She chuckled to give the illusion that she was amused by the sheer cliché of it all and she usually was.

“You won’t be smiling when he tracks you down again. The machine picks up any number and it is all based upon their energies,” the Venator let out. As far as he was concerned, Angela wasn’t going to live long enough to do anything about it.

“And I’ll be waiting,” Angela replied and she leapt backwards as he swooped at her again.

The jumps and leaps were not natural and only fueled by the power each combatant had. Angela ducked as the Venator swung and she could feel the power whizz over her head. Her senses were now razor sharp to pick up that he was coming at her with a lower swipe. Putting an extra spring in her muscles she flipped up and back, giving a kick to the Venator’s chin with her foot. She landed on the beam with that same foot while her other leg that had been bent to carry momentum stayed bent until her knee tapped the beam as her foot absorbed the fall.

It was like a graceful yoga or dance move as she slid that bent leg back behind her. She twisted her body so that she was in a low fighting stance and she adjusted her sais to a different position within her hands. She held it in the mantis form. “Good form for catching bugs.”

The Venator had stumbled back from the impact and was rubbing his chin. He hadn’t expected that move. Looking at his opponent, he saw Angela in her pose. He heard what she said and replied, “Yes, but not good enough against a beast.” He struck again but this time put more into his speed. He had a plan.

The opportunity came when he forced Angela to lock her sais with one of his stakes. He brought the other one around and down on her shoulder and drove it in. He relished in the loud scream that sounded like the roar of an animal and he yanked it out. He advanced towards her, “I told you I would win this.”

Angela wasn’t going to give in though. The stake hurt like bloody hell and burned like fire. She adjusted her grip and made a firm stance. She launched an attack and countered good but he knocked out one of her sais after knocking out one of his stakes. They locked again until he kicked her shin and she lost her balance. She slipped and fell over the side and down towards the hard pavement.


	15. Chapter 15

Hunter looked over the edge to watch his target fall. He wanted to see her splatter the pavement and smell her blood. Then he would hunt down that freak human Sam Winchester. When he peered over though, he didn’t see anything. There was no body, no blood, no… nothing.

“Impossible. You should be dead.”

Angela looked down at the drop as she felt blood spill down her back. She then looked up at her hand closed over the handle of one of her sais and down to the buried prongs in the wooden beam. It had been a close call when she fell off but she reacted quickly and thrust it in. In fact she was reminded of a similar time when she fell off a cliff on a stormy day. Funny how experiences seemed to blend in.

Seeing that she needed to switch hands, she put her other sais in her belt and switched hands. The ache in her shoulder dulled and she rolled her eyes slightly. She was going to have to dig the other sais in the beam and hoist herself up. What she was going to do after that, she had to make it up as she went. Talk about having a plan B.

Using her upper body strength, she hoisted her body up and with her free hand grabbed the sais and with all the force she could muster was about to thrust it in when she heard, “There you are. Don’t you ever die?”

“You’re not gonna like my answer to that,” Angela replied as she dangled. She looked up at the Venator as he stared down.

“Why don’t you try me? It’s not like you’re gonna get back up here. Not when I’m through,” Hunter replied. He proved it by kneeling down and with his free stake, he reached down and began grazing her knuckles. He smiled as he drew blood.

Angela gritted her teeth as the burning pain grazed across her knuckles. She could feel the blood flowing. She needed to get a good grip and get the other sais into the beam. It would be hell on her shoulder and easy to get her to drop if the Venator hit her bad shoulder. At this rate though, he would make her lose her grip if he decided to dig deeper with that accursed stake.

Too much blood was in the air and it was mostly hers however Angela needed to get back up on the beam. She saw and opportunity and took it. Using the butt of the sais in her free hand, she pulled herself up just as the Venator bent down and gave a punch with it. It wasn’t enough to knock him off but it was enough to disorient a little. His reaction though was a growl and a punch down on her bad shoulder, forcing her back down. Gravity made it feel like her arm was being jerked out of its socket and she felt her grip slightly compromised. It didn’t help when the Venator got it into his head to start swinging fists at her.

_Now I know how fish feel when they’re on a line_, Angela thought wryly to herself. She dangling and waving her free hand to block the swings. She did manage to bend her body upwards and give a good kick but like the punches she gave, it wasn’t enough to buy more time. She didn’t have very good leverage in order to give harder and more lasting punches.

“Why don’t you give up?”

Angela looked up at the Venator. Oh yeah he would just love that. “Oh yeah you would just love that. Why don’t you join me down here and we could call it even?”

Hunter looked down at her and he chuckled, “Your sarcasm is very amusing. I’m sure that you can’t tell the difference between your normal self this.”

“Oh the sarcasm has always been there,” Angela replied. Even though she was still dangling there, it was a respite since he wasn’t pounding on her hands or anything like that. “I just wear it like I do clothes. You on the other hand… it falls off like a loose skirt.”

Hunter narrowed his eyes and reached down and grabbed the back of Angela’s shirt. He used his free hand to squeeze her other hand free from the sais… right on the grazes he made. He pulled her up and she was using her free hand to grip his wrist and noted with pleasure how she wasn’t trying to get him to drop her. She was at his mercy.

Holding her he peered at her. “Well this time you won’t have a safety net.”

“Being dropped from a height like this isn’t exactly how I imagined it would go,” Angela replied as she dangled. Her hands went to grip the Venator’s wrists to hold on. She could try something but could end up killing her, him or both.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Hunter replied. He jerked her around and slowly began to uncurl his fingers. He used his free hand to wrap around the column support since he figured that she would grab onto his wrists or something like that.

Angela felt the fingers loosen so she tightened her grip on the Venator’s wrists after putting her free sais in her belt. She had to use both hands to grip his wrist. It was a good think too since he suddenly opened his hand and let go of her shirt. The nice thing was that he was in a compromised position too and he was compensating by grabbing onto the beam column support. It was a chance she had to take. “It should.”

Swinging her body, she flung herself towards the Venator and gave a double kick to the chest, letting go of his wrist. She flew and landed on the beam but she looked like she had been scooped up by her middle and she was slightly winded from the ordeal. At least she was on the beam and not dangling like a fish. However she was in a compromised position when she looked up and found the Venator advancing towards her with his stake. He said, “Looks like you’re out of ideas.”

Angela narrowed her eyes. Her arms were wrapped around the beam so she was laying on it. She twisted her body and thrust out a kick only to have it grabbed. The stake was going to come down on it when she saw something hit the Venator on the back of the head. He paused and was going to finish when he was hit again. This time whatever it was starting flying in pairs and the Venator growled and looked for the source as well as she.

****

Angela had distracted the Venator to give them time to escape. Logically that was what Sam and Dean should have done and they did to a certain point. Bobby and Nick were taking care of demons which seemed to grow exponentially every time they exorcised one or Ruby killed one. Dean jumped back in only to have himself knocked down and he bumped into a crate. He did his usual cursing, “Sonofabitch.”

Sam merely gave a tolerant look at his brother. He looked around to see where Angela was but he lost sight of her until he caught a glimpse of them fighting but they were moving fast. Really fast. It had been surprising to find out that the guy that was after her was just like her. A different species maybe but like her in that he was half human and half whatever. It had him curious about why he would be focused on people like Angela but that was something to think about for another time.

Sam helped his brother up and he happened to peer into the crate. Inside were a bunch of what looked like rosin bags that pitchers used in baseball. They definitely weren’t drug bags… at least he didn’t hope so. He picked one up and tossed it to feel it. He had a good grip and Dean did teach him how to throw a ball. He glanced at Dean and then looked around for a target. He found one in a demon that was sneaking up on Bobby from behind. Taking all the strength he could muster, he wound up and threw the thing.

It hit the demon square on the back and forced it to turn in the direction of Sam. Sam was ready though with a second one and threw it right in the demon’s face. The unexpected result was that the demon screamed in pain. As it turned out, they were salt bags. Apparently the Venator was one to be prepared when he selected his minions. Sam thought it was better than nothing and looked at Dean

“Nice going Sammy,” Dean replied in approval as he picked up two of the bags and took aim and threw them. He got one twice on the head and it allowed Nick to deliver a punch and send the demon flying out the door. “Yes. Bulls eye!”

Sam threw another but his aim ended up being low since a demon bumped him from behind while he was fighting Ruby. His wayward bullet hit a demon but in the nether regions and it burst on impact, covering the demon in salt. Sam’s attention went to the one that bumped him and with his other missile, he grabbed the end that was tied off and swung it like a pillow at the demon’s knees. “Take that.”

As expected the demon went down bringing his head down. Sam took the opportunity to bring the bag down on the demon’s head with a hard thunk. “Eat that,” he muttered before jumping away to help Dean with another demon.

Dean managed to find a piece of piping that looked tough. He looked at the bag in his hand and had an idea. Picking up the piping he looked for a target. Taking aim he tossed the bag up and then swung. It was a line drive that went over Sam’s head a little too close but it hit the demon in the behind forcing him to turn around. Dean fired off two more with his bat hitting him in the chest and in the head. He looked at his brother who was giving him the bitch face. “What?”

Sam upped the ante on the bitch face and retorted indignantly, “You nearly took my head off?”

“I didn’t so suck it up bitch.”

“You do that every time when we were kids, Dean,” Sam retorted aware that it wasn’t the time or the place to argue about that. “You always hit a line drive at my head trying to see how close you can get. It’s damned annoying.”

“Because you make it easy and I’m surprised you even remember what that was College Boy,” Dean replied as he put his bat over his shoulder.

Sam sensed the demon coming up and he gave a hard back kick to the nether regions and then turned around and gave a couple of strikes with his ‘pillow’ bag. He turned back towards his brother with an annoyed look and said, “How can I forget since you did it every single time you wanted to play catch.”

“Think of it this way Sammy. It toughened you up,” Dean replied.

Sam would have said something but a piercing scream sounded forth and it sounded almost animal like. He looked at Dean and he saw his brother pause. Dean had heard a scream similar to that only once before and that was because of what happened to Sam. This though was one of intense physical pain and as far as Dean could recall Angela never cried out in pain like that.

“That was Angie wasn’t it Dean?”

“Yep. Thinking what I’m thinking Sammy?”

Sam nodded. He reached into one of the crates. As it turned out, there were crates all over the place full of salt bags and he suspected other things but they did their job for what he and Dean were using them for. He grabbed as many as he could hold and Dean did the same except he stuffed a few into the pockets of Sam’s hoodie.

“You look like a fat penguin Sam.”

“Shut up, jerk. I told you that you would look like that if you didn’t start eating healthy.”

Dean looked down at his figure where he stuffed his own ammunition. “Yeah well at least I live on my food. You waste away on rabbit food.”

“Whatever,” Sam retorted as he jogged in the direction the scream came in followed by Dean.

They managed to get there and they had a hard time looking around until they looked up just in time to see Angela fall off the beam. They both tried to shout her name but no sound came out. They got some form of relief when they saw her dangling from the side of the beam and she had driven something into the wood. However it was short lived since the guy that called himself the Venator was scratching her with his silver stake.

They didn’t need to do anything since Angela seemed to have things under control and she was even talking to the douche. The kicker came when she was back on the beam and had given a back kick that the guy was going to drive the stake into her leg. Dean was the first to react and tossed up a bag ball and took the hardest swing he could muster.

The ‘bullet’ hit true and hit the guy on the back of his head. It wasn’t enough to hurt like it did with the demon since they were salt bags and they were firing up rather than down or across. It was enough to make him pause. Dean pulled out another just as Sam pulled out one to throw. “Dude, you’re not gonna make it.”

“Am so Dean.”

“Whatever.”

Both took aim and fired. Dean was surprised that Sam’s made it up there. When he turned to look, He found that Sam had stripped off his hoodie and was using it like a sling. How he was able to do that without hurting himself was beyond him. Both fired at the Venator causing enough distraction for Angela to get to her feet.

However the Venator was annoyed with them and with a growl, he leapt onto the support column and let his weight carry him down while the stake slowed the rate of descent. Once down, he advanced towards the boys. “You have a nice bit of clout but surely you know those won’t work on me.”

Dean, showing more bravado than he felt took one of his bullets and tossed it up and fired. He aimed good and hit the guy square in the face. He replied, “So? At least you’ll leave Angie alone.”

“And what do you plan to do?” The Venator wiped the salt from his face. He was lucky that it didn’t get into his eyes. “You plan to go on hitting me with those? I’m not a demon.”

“No but you’re a monster,” Sam retorted as he threw the bag in his hand and hit the guy square on the chest.

“I would reconsider who you call that,” the Venator replied. He had enough and made a fast movement. He got close enough before the boys though to react. He grinned in pleasure as they jumped away but not fast enough. He managed to grab Sam by the ankle and made him trip. He took his time pulling the brat towards him grinning with pleasure at the prospect of killing both his targets and then moving on.

Dean had jumped away and when he turned, he saw his baby brother go down. Sam’s hands had protected him from the worst of the fall but he saw Sam hit his head on the pavement and watched as his brother was dragged towards the douche. He was not going to let that happen. Dean jumped to his feet and charged.

It was a bad idea but at least the guy let go of Sam. That was the good thing. The bad thing was that he was the one in trouble. He got a back hand to his face and he felt the blood burst from his nose. At least it wasn’t busted but the blood was a bit annoying. Dean wiped his nose and held his bat and swung one to have it grabbed and he was given a hard shove onto his back. The back of his head hit the pavement and he was seeing stars.

The Venator loomed over Dean and Dean tried to back away. His eyes were drawn to his brother lying still on the ground, not moving. That scared Dean but he knew his brother was alive. He knew this because the douche pulled out his stake and was aiming to bring it down on his baby brother. Dean was powerless to stop him and he shouted, “Sam!”

****

The distraction was a welcome thing and Angela had to hand it to Dean and Sam. She was surprised that Sam figured out how to use a sling and marveled at his ability to improvise. Then again John did teach his boys how to survive. The distraction helped her catch her breath but she couldn’t rest completely. The Venator was already on the ground and after the boys.

Angela got slowly to her feet and rotated her arms. She had to find a quick way down. She ran along the beams towards a point where she could get down and intercept the Venator. Suddenly a smell struck her nose and she paused. She took a deep breath and breathed the scent in.

Blood had always been a powerful lure. She could smell it even when skin wasn’t punctured if she needed to. It was how she was able to find the demons. This scent was human. It wasn’t any human. It was Sam. The next scent to assault her nose was Dean’s blood. Both were bleeding.

Even though she could smell their blood flowing, that didn’t mean that it was serious. She would have picked it up if they got a paper cut. Yet given that the Venator meant business with the ‘freaks’ and that included people like Sam, she was not taking chances. Plus both boys were hurt. Someone hurt her boys and that meant hell to pay. As she had mentioned times before, no one hurt that which she considered hers and got away with it.

Rage was never a good thing to act upon but it fueled Angela as she ran across the beams. The adrenaline rush was so high, she didn’t even feel the jarring pain when she wrapped around a support column and whirled all the way down. She didn’t even see Bobby or Nick as she streaked by, following the scent of blood.

She then saw the Venator with his hand upraised. She saw Dean and blood running down his nose and Sam was on the ground. He looked like his had a cut lip and there was a cut on his head. The Venator was going to kill Sam. She growled and reached deep down fueled by her rage.

_Sam!_

Angela reacted. As the Venator’s arm came down, she made a sweeping motion with her arm and he was jerked off his feet and sent skidding across the pavement. She followed baring her fangs in an angry look. She advanced upon the Venator.

The Venator reacted just as fast and threw three of his stakes at her, one after the other. He had been taken off guard but he had good reaction time. What he faced was just a PMSing brat.

Angela saw the stakes coming at her. She moved to block two with her forearms. She ignored the sting they produced. When the third one came at her, she didn’t bother to bat it away. Rather she focused on it and it came to a halt in front of her. Her eyes were staring down at it, glowing orbs. It was easy to see the stake quivering; it was like she was battling with the force of the throw with her own will.

Suddenly it flipped around quickly and went straight back at the Venator. It flew with deadly precision. The Venator blocked it but didn’t anticipate that she would use the other two. He barely managed to deflect one but missed the other. It buried itself deep into his shoulder.

The Venator had hunted many Halflings and he knew the tricks of inflicting pain as well as knew the sure fire ways of killing them. He had nicked himself on occasionally and had gotten used to the sting of the adamantium silver. However it was completely different when he found one of his own weapons buried deep within his body. The burning sensation was unbelievable and he didn’t like experiencing it.

He knew that it hurt since he had made others cry out in pain before. Hell he made Angela cry out. Yet he didn’t know what to make of her. By all rights she should be down for the count given the number of wounds he inflicted on her and he would deliver the killing blow. Hell she should have been dead by that single shot if he hadn’t been made to miss. He grabbed the stake and pulled it out, feeling the blood flow.

“Looks like we’re even now,” Angela said.

“Not by a long shot,” the Venator replied as he retaliated by charging.

Angela expected the move and instead of tacking the tackle, she charged forward and roared like the Venator. She collided with him like they were two opposing forces and latched onto each other in midair.

Falling to the ground, they rolled along the pavement, delivering punches and kicks. Angela tried to stay away from the Venator’s mouth. He was taken to trying to bite her and she knew that he already knew her scent. There was no need for him to get a better sense by the taste. She batted him away with a hard back hand and sent him flying back. She was on her feet quickly just as he was.

The Venator eyed his prey and circled before charging fast. He stood no chance against her little telekinetic trick but he did have a mean punch. He would go down swinging if he had to. One thing he did have going for him was his supernatural strength. That and his ability to see and smell better than the average human was off the charts. He may not have freakish powers but he could hold his own.

Angela backed a little bit to gain momentum and to gauge the Venator’s movements. When he charged again, she ran forward. Instead of leaping forward, she thrust her hand forward, palm open and it collided with the Venator’s chest. She could hear the cracking of ribs as she made contact. The move stopped the Venator effectively and he staggered back. She followed through with a second strike that connected with his face however he got a blow in by hitting the wound on her shoulder.

Angela growled in pain and backed away in a reflexive action. She was able to block the next few strikes and gave the Venator a hard left to his jaw. She ducked his next swing but got a backhand for her troubles. It knocked her hard back and off her feet. She landed hard on her back and felt the back of her head kiss the pavement. That was minor as she saw the Venator fly to jump on her with the intent to drive a fist down into her. She moved by rolling away and onto her feet. She quickly countered by moving her hands and with force of her power, she sent him flying back. She watched as he flew through the air and collided with the wall.

The Venator hit the wall of the warehouse creating a dent. He felt along his belt and found one more stake. It was pure adamantium silver. If left in too long, it would kill the victim. He was not going to lose this battle. Not to her. He got to his feet and moved faster than before. He went in close and waited for what was coming.

Angela was hoping he would get back up. She wanted to make him pay. She watched until he charged. Like before, she did the kata movements and her telekinetic power flowed through. With a thrust she sent the Venator flying. At the last moment though, she saw a stake flying at her. She didn’t have time to use her powers since it was too close and too fast.

Taking a chance, Angela ducked and placed her hands on the ground. With momentum and angling her foot just right, she kicked the stake and deflected it back at the Venator. He collided with a support column and the stake went right into his shoulder, pinning him.

At that moment, Seraph and Horus made their appearance. Angela stood looking at them as if they had no right to interfere with this hunt. It was tempting to attack or lash out but she knew why they were there. Normally she would have been able to kill him but someone had called for intervention. Angela let her temper die down and let her power recede. She gave a slight nod at them and turned to go back to the boys. It was done now.


	16. Chapter 16

“Isn’t there anything you can do? You fixed Angie’s shoulder,” Dean looked at Nick with a hard pleading in his eyes.

Nick didn’t really want to look at the begging he was sure was in Dean’s eyes and instead looked down at the limp form of Sam. There was blood coming from his mouth from a cut and there was another cut on the head and it was swollen. It looked bad and the sad thing was that Nick knew he didn’t have the power to fix it.

For the first time in a long time, he felt helpless. Nick had always been self sufficient and took care of himself. People he helped thanked him and forgot about him. He really had never encountered a situation that put him in the position unable to do anything. He hated to tell that to Dean since he could heal but it was limited. He didn’t have the power for what he was asking.

“Well can ya do something?” Bobby asked the warlock.

Things were quiet now. All the demons had been routed and killed or exorcised. Ruby was long gone having fulfilled her duty. Now it was more or less gathering the part and getting the hell out. Unfortunately Sam was not doing so good having hit his head harder than they initially thought.

At least Nick had the right idea in not moving him until they could figure out what to do. Nick wasn’t even so sure if they should call an EMT considering that questions would be asked and the like. Looking at the two looking at him, Nick had to tell the truth. He replied, “I can’t. I’ve never done anything regarding head injuries before. I don’t even know how bad it is.”

“I thought you were supposed to be some sort of powerful warlock or whatever,” Dean replied. It felt like he was losing Sam all over again.

“I have some healing talent but not the amount required to heal potential bleeding in the brain or swelling or whatever is wrong,” Nick replied. “Curse of my genes if you want to call it that. I don’t know what to do.”

Bobby realized that the only thing they could do was get Sam to a hospital and hope that Dr. Whittier was on duty. “Well…”

“Let me take a look.”

All eyes turned to see a battle weary Angela walking towards them. Her knuckles were caked with dried blood from the abrasions and her shoulder was throbbing but she still moved like normal. She walked with a calm that seemed artificial but it was for the benefit of Dean and Bobby. She stood by Nick and waited for him to move before kneeling and sitting on her heels.

Dean could see that she was bone tired and could see that her shoulder must be killing her. He could see the blood, some dried and some wet and the bruises forming… He cringed inwardly but watched how she was ignoring her own pain to take care of Sam. It was what she always did.

He watched as she stared and gently touched Sam’s head. How was she even going to tell how bad it was? She didn’t have all those gizmo things that hospitals had. Then again she knew how bad Sam’s stab wound was when she tried that time. Since then she never really tapped into it. Was she going to try again like she did for his head?

_Such power is used by healers… not killers._

Dean remembered that conversation. He couldn’t understand why Angela would make such a black and white distinction. Hell she was a grey area and he and Sam danced in that area literally as far as he could see. She wasn’t a killer either. She was as Sam maintained: a good person.

Angela was just staring at Sam as her fingers wove through his locks on his forehead. They brushed his forehead gently and touched the swelling on the lump. Finally she said, “There is some swelling and he might have a concussion.”

“Alright so let’s get him to a hospital,” Bobby replied. He reached to pick up Sam but was stopped by Angela barring his way. “Angie he needs a doctor.”

Angela glanced at Bobby and then at Dean. She looked him in the eye and he gave a nod. She gave a slight one in return and devoted her attention to Sam. She brought her hands up as if to place the palms together but shifted her hands so that her left was palm up underneath her right. Her right thumb was parallel to her body and she had her eyes closed deep in concentration.

“What…” Bobby started to ask the question but paused when he realized that Dean and Nick were silent. Dean was watching her while looking at his brother in concern. Nick was watching with interest. Bobby saw that she was injured though and he figured that what she was going to do would take a lot of her energy. He would watch and if he had to break her concentration, he would.

Dean oscillated his view between Angela and Sam. Once she got her mojo going, Dean focused on her. Her eyes were closed but Dean could tell that she was concentrating. She then began to move her hands in a wavy sort of way like she was doing what they called channeling her powers or whatever she was doing.

She then opened her eyes and Dean could make the out the amber glow. It wasn’t like some of the cheap vampire movies he had seen. Now that he was up close, he could see the iris itself was glowing and it mimicked the color of her eyes. He watched as her hands moved and with a decisive action, she placed her hand gently on the swollen lump on Sam’s head and it started to glow.

The last time Dean saw her hand glow was when she healed the bump on his head that Yellow Eyes gave him. He had never seen her eyes glow when she did that, and neither did he see her take such concentration. He figured that was why it didn’t work when she tried the first time with Sam. Then she was a little panicked and when she did his head, she had calmed down. She needed concentration and focus.

Dean watched as the glow hovered over Sam’s head and he could visibly see the swelling go down. The cut was still there and he figured that she was just easing it enough but his body still needed to do most of the healing. She did the same to his head so there wasn’t that much of a difference to that and he got it.

At the moment though he looked at Angela and what Dean saw wasn’t looking pretty. He noticed that she was starting to look a little green or ashen faced. Dean could make out the beads of sweat on her forehead but her concentration wasn’t breaking. If anything she looked like she was focusing more intently on whatever she was doing.

Bobby seemed to notice as well as Nick. Bobby would have just done the old fashioned way of shaking her. Nick stopped him from doing that saying, “It might make it worse.”

“She’s already looking worse,” Bobby retorted. He could see that she was starting to falter and her face was becoming ashen. She looked ready to faint.

“I’ve seen it before. Break her concentration and it’s like waking up a person when they are sleepwalking,” Nick replied in a low voice. He guessed the next question that Bobby was going to ask and decided to answer it, “What I did for her shoulder doesn’t take much effort or concentration. It was already healing at that point.”

“It’s done. He’ll be fine.”

Bobby and Nick turned to see Angela slump but remain upright. Dean had moved to be near his brother and Angela. She was still breathing but it sounded rather rough. Bobby gave a look towards Nick and reached for Sam.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and replied, “I guess we weren’t needed,” and he helped Angela up after giving her a nudge to wake up. After everything that had happened, he would gladly reverse the spell. This trio was something else.

****

“Rise and shine Sammy!”

Sam heard the distinct sound of Black Sabbath playing at deafening decibels and jerked awake. His eyes darted around to light on his brother looking normal sized and moving to one of his favorite albums. Did that mean he was normal sized? He sat up and felt a slightly dull throb in his head and put a hand up to his forehead and grimaced slightly.

“Still got a headache?” Dean looked at his brother as he turned down the music.

Sam took a moment to adjust. It was a dull throb and it was mostly from the bump on the head. He did remember taking a nosedive in that warehouse and hitting his head but he was sure that he hit it harder than what he felt. He replied, “Just a dull ache. What did you do to your nose?”

“Hey at least it’s not broken. Just a fracture,” Dean countered as he studied his brother. “Good thing we’re back to normal.”

Sam made a slight movement with his eyebrows. “Sure.” He moved to sit up and realized that all he had was one of his t-shirts on. “Dean when did we get back to normal?”

“Well you were sleeping off your headache when the warlock decided to fess up. Dude, the guy knew how to fix this all along,” Dean replied.

“Probably had his reasons,” Sam replied looking around for a pair of pants. Somehow he got the feeling that any moment she was going to walk in and ask how he was feeling. He didn’t want to be embarrassed nor cause her any embarrassment. He absently rubbed his head as he looked around for what he wanted.

Dean knew why he was looking around and said, “Relax Sam. She’s not coming up.” He caught the look Sam gave him and added, “She fixed your head.”

Sam finished rubbing his head. There were a lot of fuzzy details but he did remember seeing her fighting the douche. He saw her like a blur as she knocked the douche silly. He did have one image cemented in his mind and that was seeing her do a cartwheel or something and kicking that stake towards the guy. He then blacked out a bit and his head was pounding. He did recall a feeling of warmth as the ache went away. He was willing to believe Dean on that. “I believe you Dean. How is she?”

“Nick fixed her shoulder and she crashed on the couch. Woke up this morning and nearly raided the pantry,” Dean supplied. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he mentioned how hungry she was. “That was before he fixed her.”

“How long was I out?”

“Lunchtime passed two hours ago. Nick reversed the spell when we got back and boy did you grow like a weed,” Dean grinned. “Well I’m going to see if there is pie left.” He got up and left his brother alone wondering if he should have mentioned how much time Nick spent with Angela while he was out. It would have been a good laugh just like when he showed her the picture he took of her and Sam asleep on the couch. Well Sam would just have to man up.

Sam spent his time becoming reacquainted with his normal body size and actually happy that he could do the things he took for granted. When he was finished he went downstairs and was bombarded with questions of how he was doing from Bobby and then that Dr. Whittier who dropped by to pay a house call. Dean just let him suffer and Angela wasn’t around to get a laugh at his expense.

He finally managed to get away and out of the house. There was nowhere to go except where the training area was and he wanted to see how she was doing. Along the way he was bumped by an invisible force. He gave a mock sigh of exasperation and said, “Fine you perverted mutt.” He then gave a pat on Cerebus’ head.

Cerebus retaliated by drooling on Sam’s hand. Sam never understood why the mutt had a preference for drooling on him. It was bad enough they had a hell mutt on their side but one that actually liked them in addition… that was really in the realm of creepy. At least Sam got a few laughs when Cerebus drooled on Dean and particularly on the Impala to make Dean pissed. Sam took it like a man and continued walking, pausing only when he heard voices.

Nick had to admit that he had a unique experience with the trio but he had to admit he was most impressed with Angela. He never thought that he would meet another healer. He wouldn’t consider himself one since his talent was minimal. Hers was off the scale and in fact he had met only one other and that was when he was on the run. He doubted she even knew what she was.

After they got back, he did what he could to patch up her shoulder. She was going to be sore for some time but at least she knew her herbs. She applied some sort of wild yam concoction to the bruises on her face and arms and crashed. He in turn fixed the boys and they were their normal size in the morning.

He delayed hers and was right now sitting with her and they decided to exchange small talk. “You know you’re the first healer I’ve met in about fifty years.”

“Me a healer?” Angela replied with a laugh. “Sorry I don’t think so. I may have the talent and may have used it a few times but I wouldn’t call me that. My specialty is doing this.” She proved her point by moving a piece of scrap and banged it into a pile.”

“So you say but you are a healer and that talent is to an accident. It’s by blood,” Nick replied with a slight smile.

“And it always comes back to blood. Five hundred years and I am still bound by that fate,” Angela replied with a slight sigh. She adjusted her position on the car she was leaning against. She was wearing her normal sized clothes since Nick said that he would reverse her spell. They looked a little baggy but it wouldn’t be that way for long.

“I’m nine hundred and I still think mine is a curse. Since I matured in my powers, I’ve been on the run, moving from place to place and avoiding the pitchforks and the hunters. I can’t use the full power of my powers because it is like a beacon to them,” Nick countered. He was giving his information more readily than he did with others.

“I can see why you don’t like hunters but I am glad that you walked into the picture when you did,” Angela replied as she looked at Nick. She smiled at him. She really was grateful for the warlock’s help. She felt that he was… she really couldn’t describe it. It was like she knew him.

“I’m glad I did. I guess it wasn’t coincidence when you walked into that diner with your friends. I would have walked out right then and there since I can pick up hunters like I am sure that nose of yours can pick up a demon out of a line up. Yet when I saw you… I guess I figured you were different. Funny thing is you don’t carry yourself like a Chaser. You’re more human.”

“Now that’s one of the nicer things people have said to me,” Angela replied pretending to be miffed. She wasn’t really miffed at all. Apart from Sam, Dean and Bobby, no one ever said that she didn’t make herself known as a Chaser. It was rather a nice feeling.

“What your friends don’t tell you that often?”

“Oh they do. It’s the new people I meet and near normal humans that rarely say it. Let’s face it most people see the teeth, the superhuman strength and the glowing eyes and think that I’m a monster and for the most part I might as well be.”

“Not from what I’ve seen. The boys don’t see you like that. Bobby Singer doesn’t see you like that… I don’t see you like that.” Nick looked at Angela. “Even when you’re PMSing against a douche like the Venator, I don’t see you like that. Your powers are a gift and a part of you.”

“Maybe,” Angela allowed. That was something to think about. “I do want to thank you for calling in for intervention. After driving that stake home, I was tempted to finish the job.”

“I knew the effects of this kind of regression on a Chaser. I didn’t want your friends to lose you.”

“I think they may have a little,” Angela replied. “I didn’t want to just finish the job and make sure that he was dead… I wanted to drain him. I was tempted to bite him. You know my kind have a tendency to become subjugated to the vamp half as do all Halflings. Maybe it was finally catching up to me.”

“No,” Nick replied after some thought. He saw her reaction when Sam got hurt and then Dean. It was the oldest of reactions taken to the extreme. “You reacted because someone close to you was hurt. It’s the same reaction one gives when their family is threatened.”

Angela looked at Nick. Was he implying that she saw the Winchesters as family? Maybe she did with Mary, their mother but… “I… I don’t think so. I mean most things that I touch end up ruined.” She looked away feeling a little uncomfortable.

Nick watched her reaction. What happened to her to make her think such things? He probably would never find out but maybe he could make a start into a friendship or… “I don’t think so. You care about them and you think probably more than you should. Believe me there’s nothing wrong with it. I know because that’s been the same for me at times even though things have happened that have made me think otherwise at times.” He looked up at the sky and then at Angela. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. “I don’t know what it is but there is something about you that makes things bearable. Your will, your kindness… it is admirable. Don’t lose that. I believe that is what your friends see in you.”

Angela studied Nick and gazed into his eyes. He spoke like Sam would but it was different. They were much more alike. They both had lengthy lifespans full of similar experiences. He wouldn’t bullshit her. “I think I’ll buy that. Thanks. So you’ll be heading out?”

“Way of life for me but I wouldn’t mind keeping in touch.”

“That could be arranged. Don’t be a stranger to call.”

“Wouldn’t think of it. Bobby Singer gave me a number.”

“You better let me see it. Knowing Bobby he would probably give you the Sioux Falls pizzeria,” Angela replied chuckling. She checked the number on Nick’s phone and fixed it. “There. Now you can give a call.”

Nick accepted his phone. He felt a sudden impulse and would have controlled it but decided to give in. He swooped in and took Angela by the lips and gave a kiss. As he did, he muttered the words of the spell. When he was finished giving her a kiss, he stepped back and looked at her in her adult form one last time before turning and leaving the yard.

Angela watched him leave, stunned that he kissed her like that. She had no idea what to feel about that. The best thing to do was to think about it.

“So he left?”

Angela turned to see Sam but missed the look that he had been wearing when he saw Nick kiss her. She smiled seeing him back to his normal size. She replied, “Yeah.” She rotated her shoulders. They were going to be sore for a while but she could take it. “It’s good to be normal. How’s the head.”

“Good. Thanks. You?”

“Doing good. Shoulders are still sore but I can live with that.” Angela finished her shoulder rotation and then began a conversation that led to one about what to do next; the next hunt. She missed the looks that Sam shot her way as he tried to discern her relationship with the warlock.

****

Nick checked the room to make sure that he didn’t leave anything behind. His thoughts drifted back to the kiss he gave Angela. He didn’t know why he did it but it seemed like a good idea. He knew who she was to various people having taken the time to find out after learning that tidbit but to his view, that was something else.

He checked his bag one last time. He had to leave and put as much distance as he could between him and this town. He felt like a coward for giving her advice and he couldn’t even follow it. He was a hypocrite but she had courage. She would be able to weather what came her way far better than he would.

“Leaving so soon Nicholas?”

Nick didn’t even bother to pull his gun. Rather he just turned around and looked at the demon that was paying a visit. He replied, “My work here is done.”

“Sure it is.”

“Don’t even go there Crowley. I met the Venator. He’s been dealt with.” Nick tightened the strap on his bag,

“Oh yes. Calling in the divine intervention. That was very clever.” Crowley gave a knowing smirk as he paced in front of Nick.

“It was necessary.”

“Oh yes. Calling the guardians of the council of the higher powers; that was a real nice gesture,” Crowley mocked Nick. “Nicholas, you should have let her kill him. One less annoyance on her tail. You know how important she is.”

“And I know what happens to Chasers who are put through the same spell and they let go all inhibitions. It’s a nasty side effect of that version. Velasca should have known better and what she was dealing with when she cast it.”

“Oh I think she did. You see the whole thing was set up to see how well Absolution could withstand all types of trials.” Crowley looked around the place as night began to fall. Certainly Nicholas could have done better than this rat hole. Then again he was responsible for the state of things for dear Nicholas. He didn’t regret it at all. He loved playing with people who could potentially be a nice trump card in things to come. “Also it was to get her to realize the potential she possessed. The frustrating thing in dealing with her is that she won’t acknowledge it.”

“She does Crowley and that is the sad difference between you and me,” Nick replied, “She knows that she has certain capabilities. She just has a sense of responsibility.”

Crowley couldn’t help but laugh at that. “It’s not responsibility Nicholas. It’s fear. Fear is what holds her back but when she gets angry… What happened with the Venator is just a small taste of what she could unleash.”

“And she could have lost herself,” Nick countered. “I couldn’t allow that to happen. The council will decide what to do with the Venator. Justice will be served.” He picked up his back and started heading towards the door. “Now if you don’t mind, I have to hit the road.”

“Without saying good-bye?”

“I would rather go through the Salem trials again than say good-bye to you… unless it’s me or someone else killing you.” Nick paused as he opened the door. “By the way Crowley, leave her alone or you have me to deal with.”

Crowley watched as Nick mounted his motorcycle and take off down the nearest highway. He let out a slow smile. Things got interesting between him and Nicholas. “So the little warlock has fallen for Absolution.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we come to the end. Things are sort of back to normal. Now onward. Stay tuned for 2.07 Bitterroot Resolutions...


End file.
